Captured Innocence
by geckogirl
Summary: Sage,the daughter of Kim,has been captured by her exboyfriend who will do anything to have her heart, including capturing her and Edward in his own mansion and using them against each other to get his way. Can they escape?
1. beginnings

It was one of those cold winter nights, light white flakes of snow falling lovingly onto the window, looking within at the mother and daughter in front of their fireplace.

The flakes clung to the windowpane listening to the story being told; a wonderful tale of the scissorhanded man who was the most kind and gentle of men.

Just as the snowflake begun to melt, it couldn't move, intent on hearing about the adventures he had with the mother, whose eyes seemed forever seemed forever teeming with tears.

Finally just as the tiny flake became nothing but a drop of water sliding down the pane it would be able to glisten hearing about the mother speak of how she celebrated the scissorhanded man's memory-Edward's memory by dancing in the snow every year, just for him.

The young girl inside, never stopped listening to her mother's stories, even as she grew old enough to stop listening to them with dedication.

This girl, Sage seemed to have more of a fondness for Edward then her mother, and with him in her heart made a seemingly childish promise never to think of any other men but him.

Even in high school she had refused to date.

For one day, she would go up to the mountain and meet him, for Kim had promised that while she could probably never visit her first love ever again, she might send a child one day.

At least until she met Jim, who was named after the man who dated her mother, bearing not only his name but a personality just a personality just as dangerous.

But nonetheless Sage let him sneak into her heart and become his girlfriend.

"Mom?" asked the girl as she sat in the kitchen one night with her mother.

"Yes, dear?"

"I've said yes to Jim," said the girl hesitantly, for reasons unknown to her mother.

"I hope you'll be happy with him," said the mother in response, remembering how Jim used to harass Sage when they were little.

The young woman's voice grew in confidence as she said, "I'm sure I will. I want to give him everything he needs. Light, love…what he sees in me, I suppose." She remembered how worried her mom had gotten over her not wanting to date, but maybe if she lied, she could convince her mom that everything was okay.

Kim's face grew drawn as she said, "Never let him have your soul. That darling is yours and yours alone."

The day's thoughts froze. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Part of it belongs to Edward. He's had it since I was born, I think," spoke the teenager, going off into her world of daydreams.

"That's nice. Perhaps you'll meet him one day… No, you will meet him, I'm sure of it," said the mother, her voice growing in excitement.

"Really! Maybe I…?" said the girl, her voice as excited as her mother's at first, but then dropping down to a hesitant, questioning tone.

"Sage?"

"I don't think I love Jim. I can't love him the way he loves me. Not the way he wants me to," confessed the girl.

"I know, my daughter."

"But about Edward… I feel like I am already in love with him, but how could that be possible?"

A sly look of a fox appeared on the older woman's voice, full of mystery. "With Edward, anything's possible, my dear… Anything's possible."

--

When Sage was near the end of her senior year, Jim started hitting her. Small slaps at first, but eventually the teenager started having to cover up huge bruises and even fractured ribs. The doctor had to be sworn to secrecy, so that he would never tell anybody what was happening between her and Jim. Even Sage's mother didn't know what was happening to her poor daughter.

Eventually, the girl decided to end Jim's horrible treatment of her. She could take it no longer, so she went to the police, who conducted an investigation. This led to a trial in court, where Jim was found guilty and sentenced to prison for three years.

And for three years she lived in assurance and satisfaction, only her parents and a few of her closest friends, as well as Jim's family and gang, ever even knowing about the case.

--

Sage, a young woman now, went to a nearby collage, where she indulged in her artistic pursuits such as violin and piano, as well as singing and dancing.

Her life seemed perfect at the time. Of course, not long after her ex-boyfriend was put in prison, Sage met someone very special. She knew that she would never forget the night she met the man who made the snow fall… Edward Scissorhands.

After days of talking with her mother, she had prepared herself to meet Edward.

Dressed in dark tones and toting a black backpack, she snuck up to the mansion at the top of the mountain on a warm summer night.

After what seemed like an eternity, the young woman finally reached the vine-covered gate that led to the mansion. The vines were so thick that she couldn't even see what was on the other side, but the gate swung open easily, as they'd been cut where the two gates met.

Slowly, Sage opened the gates to reveal the garden from her mother's stories. It was like something out of a book, full of topiaries and beautiful flowers, just as her mother had told her. She gazed at the garden with the light of a full moon and shining stars.

She stared up at the mansion and saw something move. Thinking it had to be Edward, she quickly walked toward the mansion doors and laid her warm hands on the cast-iron door frame.

The excited young woman slowly pushed the door open, listening for the slightest noise. She walked in and marveled at the huge room with the odd machines, and then made for the stairs, gratified to finally be standing in the place her mother's stories.

That's when she heard the snipping. It was soft and hard to hear, so she continued up the staircase, humming quietly. She hummed a song with a lovely, soothing tone that would make a child fall to sleep, to take away her nervousness at the dangerous shadows peeking behind every corner, reminding her of her fear of the dark.

When Sage reached the attic, a feeling of loneliness surrounded her, and yet a small hint of happiness lingered through her that she recognized from long ago. In the center of the room, she carefully put down her backpack whilst still humming.

She then took off her black jacket to reveal her forest-green T-shirt bearing white, flowing designs, which she had sewed on herself. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her short, dark-brown hair moved slightly from the light wind bustling through the attic.

The young woman's eyes rested on the gaping hole in the attic ceiling, to see the glistening moon above. Turning around, she saw a stone fireplace with a man sitting in it.

The man had wild, black hair that stuck out all around his head and, from what Sage could see, a black suit made of leather. He was hunched over with his arms on his knees, pressed up to his chest. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. The young woman, now feeling like a girl again, stopped humming and kneeled down beside him slowly, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Kim?" questioned a soft, childish voice, sounding like nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sage… Kim is my mother," replied Sage, realizing that her words had harmed him as she saw a lone tear fall to the floor.

"Daughter?" questioned Edward again.

"I'm sorry," said the young woman again, knowing that the man in front of her probably felt betrayed, and she was the source. She wondered if he would hate her.

"Kim said she would send you," said Edward softly, his dark eyes revealing how hurt he looked for but a moment, then showing a small happy glimmer.

Sage bit her lip, not knowing what to say as Edward studied her. She looked very little like Kim, more like her father. Her eyes were brown for the moment, ever changing, and her face was that of her mother's.

In the moment of stillness, Sage looked carefully at Edward, memorizing every single detail, the scars all over his face, black untamable hair, his fair skin, and sad smile that was beginning to appear.

"Is she happy?" asked the man, looking towards the ground, sounding regretful.

"She loves, and is loved by others. You could say that she is content, but there is a sadness that she carries with her. I've only heard her cry in the night… She misses you more than life itself."

The small smile disappeared. "She suffers because of me," said the man, bowing his head, with more tears falling from his eyes. He looked back up again. "I—I am a monster. Only monsters hurt others, especially the ones they love."

The young woman let go of his shoulder and cupped his face with both hands, bringing herself closer.

"You are not a monster. You care. A monster doesn't care, doesn't love… Don't you _dare_ think that about yourself! If anything, you should be mad at the people who made it so you and Kim couldn't be together!" Tears started slowly dripping down Sage's face and she choked, "You are not a monster," before gently letting go of him and dropping her arms to her sides. Neither spoke for awhile.

The moon drifted across the sky, little by little, and it seemed to be the only thing moving besides the tears that were flowing down their faces like silver raindrops.

Finally, Sage got up off the floor, tears finally gone, and grabbed her backpack, which remained laying aimlessly in the middle of the room. Edward was looking directly at her, at her watery smile, his eyes questioning her every movement.

"Don't go," cried Edward in a monotone voice. She walked back over to him, and the anxiousness disappeared from his face. He moved over in the fireplace, in order for Sage to have a seat. She recognized his notion and sat beside him with comforting eyes.

"I wasn't planning on leaving. In fact, I want to show you something," said the young woman, easing Edward's fear. "My mom wanted me to give you something to always remember her by." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a photo album with thick, white, creamy pages. She nuzzled the book between her and Edward, slowly opening it and saying, "I haven't ever seen it before, so we can look at it together."

Inside were pictures of Kim, from the day she was born, with her family, friends, and even a picture of her and Edward together. The young woman was excited while looking at the photos, for the stories that her mother had told her she could now see for herself, and could tell to Edward.

Halfway through the album was a picture taken only weeks before. It showed her father, mother, her grandmother, and her sitting at a table, laughing at a joke. Her grandfather Bill had taken the picture. It brought a smile to Sage's face as she took in the moment. On the next page there was a drawing.

The young woman recognized it; her mother had drawn it for her years ago, in order to show Sage what her first love had looked like. Now she realized that every single detail was drawn to perfection, except for the amount of scars. She turned to Edward, who was staring at it; touching his blade gently against it.

"She has tons of drawings of you and your topiaries, too." Then Sage turned the page, revealing page upon page of Kim's art and memorabilia, including a piece of the dress that Kim wore on the fateful night she had to leave Edward.

Edward was the one to close the book after they had finished going through it. The man pushed the album onto Sage's lap, and yet Sage pushed it back gently over to Edward's for reassurance.

"She wants you to have it… Oh yeah, I have something else for you." The young woman reached into her backpack again and pulled out a necklace with a small, silver heart attached. She undid the clasp and reached around Edwards's neck, fastening it in the back. The long chain dangled down his chest. He picked it up gently with his scissors and examined it, smiling. "You like it?" asked Sage. Edward nodded. She got up carefully and walked over to the window on stiff legs. The lights in all of Suburbia's houses were out, and the stars above glistened brightly. Sage felt compelled to sing to the starry night.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be…

Barely even friends, then somebody bends…

Unexpectedly…

Ever just the same, ever a surprise…

Ever as before, ever just as sure…

As the sun will rise…

Tale as old as time…

Tune as old as song…

Bittersweet and strange…

Finding you can change…

Learning you were wrong…

Certain as the sun…

Rising in the east…

Tale as old as time…

Sing as old as rhyme…

Beauty and the Beast…"

Sage sung softly, remembering the song and singing every pitch perfectly. Little did she know that Edward was standing right beside her, looking out the window at the stars above. As she finished, she turned. She saw Edward standing there and blushed. She hoped that she hadn't offended him.

"That was beautiful," said Edward, turning to Sage.

"Thanks," she muttered, still blushing profusely.

"Can I show you something, too?"

"Of course."

"Follow me."

Edward led Sage down to the first floor, down a hallway, and to a large set of doors. The handles were specially crafted so that Edward could open them with his scissors. Inside was a townhouse of sorts. It had two floors with a living and dining room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and an atrium that led outside.

Most of the rooms were dusted and clean. In the huge atrium there were vast amounts of flowers and small topiaries. In the middle there was a fountain, and a bench surrounded by flowers. Sage sat down, amazed and content.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"It's yours," said Edward softly.

"Really?"

As the man nodded, she smiled gleefully and threw her arms around him, feeling him stiffen at first, but then relax. She let go and laughed. "But you'll have to teach me how to garden."

Edward smiled back to her.

--

For the next few months, Sage would gather her things and go up to her friend's mansion every Sunday.

And every Sunday night, she would stop at her mother's house and tell her what happened earlier in the day with Edward. In fact, one day she even got her mother to go up one last time to see Edward. Respectfully, she left them alone.

After that, Sage started fixing up the rooms and adding things like a small refrigerator, fixing the plumbing (Thanks to her father, who was a carpenter, but a handyman for anything), painting, wiring the house, and storing a good number of her belongings there.

Whenever Sage went to the mansion, she was there or in the atrium, learning everything that she could about gardening. She was having a great life with a job, going to college, and a great friend.

But she had forgotten about a certain someone.

Someone from her past that she hadn't seen for three years.

Someone who wanted revenge.

--

NOTE – The song is from the Disney movie 'Beauty and the Beast'.


	2. Jim's revenge

Finally…freedom!

After his release from prison, plan finalized, Jim was ready to seek out Sage; and thanks to his gang he had been kept updated and now knew all about her supposed 'new life' without him.

He knew all about her and the scissorhanded freak spending time together in the old mansion- the same monster that killed his uncle.

The monster who was _supposed_ to have died.

Even though the very thought of the freak made his boil, Jim that perhaps the monster could be of some use to him in catching Sage's fleeting heart.

It would make the experience that much more…entertaining.

--

Over the past year Sage found herself more able to relax and spend time at the mansion which was now her official second home; proof of this being that she had moved at least half of her wardrobe to a room in "The Retreat" that she had claimed as her own.

Often the young woman thought about how accustomed Edward had grown to her, causing their friendship to grow significantly as well as lesson her friend's sultry moods.

And over the past few years Sage saw Edward smile more often, truly smile, and what a wonderful thing it was to witness for it had taken so long to accomplish.

Secrets' and pasts' were shared to gain that smile and the trust that came along with it, even an attempt to share artistic passions.

Edward had indeed attempted to teach his friend the art of gardening, failing quite miserably, but Sage taught him to read for his troubles.

And of course Edward hadn't been the only one to change. At college and home talk could be heard of Sage's change from haunted to jubilant.

--

One cloudy autumn night, Sage made her way up the hill for a typical visit to her dear friend.

But something wasn't right; disturbing the peaceful quiet were whispers in the shadows.

Perhaps the young woman's old fear of the dark had finally come back to haunt her.

Ignoring the rustling as mere movement of the wind, Sage rushed up the path humming to calm herself, not allowing the childhood fear to conquer.

But the whispers only grew louder and the rustling more pronounced as she reached the gate.

Daring to turn around, only a sudden screaming silence permeated the air.

Vigilantly Sage opened the gate, and slipped through facing the silent path behind her.

She couldn't help it; slamming the gate closed the girl ran towards the house, thinking that when she got to Edward everything would be okay.

Everything would be okay...

As a tall shadowed figure started to appear from behind the dragon topiary and Sage found herself running towards it feeling a sense of relief.

Everything was okay; she was safe now.

As the figure grabbed her suddenly, she realized her mistake.

Everything wasn't going to be okay.

And as the unmistakable hold tightened Sage could only hear her fretting breath versus his calm one.

She was able to feel his callous hands holding her gently enough but with the sense of threat as well.

Jim.

Frozen.

Who knows how much time had passed when Sage found herself finally able to move again. But when she did she immediately set to escape his frightening grasp.

Memories began to consume her.

The pain.

His furious glare and the threats.

Image after image flooded into her mind in such a nightmarish fashion that the young woman didn't even hear herself screaming or feel Jim's rough hands muffle the sound.

She didn't even notice that she had slid to the ground squirming, wide-eyed in terror.

All she knew was the feeling of him beating her again.

Thankfully the memories eventually faded.

But he didn't.

"Hey Baby, good to see you too," said his gruff sarcastic voice hardened by hate and prison.

But within that she could feel and edge of kindness as well.

Worry perhaps?

Sage's thoughts were too chaotic and frantic to ponder on such a question.

For a few moments the young woman and her old-boyfriend sat still, Sage sitting awkwardly on the ground with Jim holding her from behind, in a more comforting gesture.

Finally she found herself able to respond.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finding her voice soft and breathless.

Without a word Jim gently turned her around and while gazing deeply into green eyes moved in for a quick kiss.

So gentle and loving were his soft lips.

She had forgotten.

And now she was trapped under his spell.

"You're not happy to see me?"

Forlorn would be the word to describe his tone.

Though entranced, Sage wasn't foolish enough to tell him about Edward.

"I come up here to be alone. You simply scared me," said the young woman as she gently pulled out of Jim's embrace and stood.

The man followed, and moved in so only inches stood between him and Sage, his blue eyes glistening with mischief.

"Sorry Baby, I figured I could give you a proper greeting once I got out."

He moved to hold her again when Sage realized…

"How did you know I was here?"

The man laughed, his arms wrapped around her body, trying to claim possession.

"Those years of talk about the Scissorhand legend, where else would you go?"

The women lowered her guard slightly and smiled, the dark memories melting away.

"True."

The young woman looked towards the gate again.

Silence still.

She didn't see the slight agitation that was beginning to appear on Jim's face.

His voice remained casual as he asked,

"So, have you dated anyone?"

Of course he would ask. The young woman knew he wouldn't change considering how possessive he was being.

"No, I haven't…but, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of dating you either right now."

She felt her body tense, expecting him to do it again.

Because, she knew, no matter how kind he pretended to be she knew what lurked under the surface.

Jim was looking irritated as he said,

"Baby, don't be like this. I've waited three years to get back together with you."

She figured he would…but-

"I can't forget the pain you caused me," said the girl softly her body tensing even more.

Why did she have to be so afraid?

Sage had learned to protect herself and could fight back if needed.

Then, why couldn't she stop trembling?

"I don't appreciate you being like this," spat the man, finally letting his anger show in full, as he clamped down on his old-girlfriend's wrist and started roughly pulling her towards the mansion.

He couldn't stop thinking about why she was being so persistent in resisting him.

He had only slapped her around a little.

And she had been the reason he spent those god-awful years in prison.

No matter. She would give him her heart, even if he had to coerce her with threats.

"There's something I think you should see."

The young woman prayed Edward was hiding- that he was safe.

Had Jim known she was lying?

Had he found Edward?

Her questions were soon answered as Jim pulled her inside where not only did a good number of men from Jim's gang stand but her friend as well.

Barely standing, his face suffering from several bruises and caked blood, his eyes pleaded for a saving grace while two men stood holding his arms so he wouldn't fall.

No.

Why did Jim do this?

Horror filled the young woman as she pulled away and ran towards her friend.

"Edward!"

He tried to call back as he saw her but ended up coughing, blood seeping from his lips instead of the intended words.

And as she got close the men holding him let go after a signal from Jim.

Thankfully the young woman was able to get to her friend before he fell.

And as she caught him and dropped to the floor under his immense weight, caused by his metal structure most likely, she could feel blood seeping up the sleeves of her white shirt.

She found it hard to look into his endless eyes so instead she looked at the damage done to his arms; the leather shield which had protected them was gone and replaced with blood-soaked bandages.

And through the pieces of red cloth Sage could see the long, recognizable gashes.

Had they really been cruel enough to force him to cut himself?

Her shaking increased but now from building anger and eyes ablaze she looked to Jim, speaking with a low intensity that almost caught him off guard.

"Why?"

The young woman found herself deeply disgusted by the horrid actions that occurred and even more so by the laughter heard.

The hate built some more and the urge to hurt her ex overcame her.

Carefully laying Edward to the floor, telling him she would be right back she charged across the room fully intending to Knock Jim out.

But as she got close the old fear must of gotten hold of her and Jim pulled her into a constrictive embrace leaving her arms immobile if only for the moment.

She thought about pulling away but he held her tight smiling satisfactorily and whispered,

"Why? Such a foolish question; I won't let anyone take you away from me, especially the likes of a monster."

Then he let her go to see that the crowd of men had started moving again, and were dragging Edward's near-lifeless body down the hall with them.

The young woman ripped herself away from Jim's grasp, tears starting to blur her vision as she ran towards her friend.

She had to reach him.

Tell him everything would be okay.

But every time she got close one of the men pushed her back.

Meanwhile Jim followed silently behind the horrid parade watching closely.

Finally the crowd stopped in front of the now pad-locked door of "The retreat," the place where so many pleasant memories of Edward and her subsided.

Jim seemed to have corrupted this haven as well.

As she stopped and grew silent she couldn't stop the happy memories from the past few years filter in.

All those memories of them hanging out in the atrium as he attempted to teach her to shape bushes as he did.

How she taught him to read, spending hours together blissfully in a world truly their own.

Or how they just spent time being close revealing pasts and gaining the deep trust they now had in one another.

She couldn't let them stay though, and focused on Aaron, one of the more prominent gang members who unlocked the door and took Edward, half carrying-half dragging Edward through the door.

Sage didn't think she had ever seen such a terrified expression on her friend's face.

He was counting on her.

She had to get to him.

What she didn't see was Jim sulking in the shadows watching her every move with precision.

Every time she charged the crowd and got harshly pushed back.

Every time she set her expression to pure determination as she moved to get through the men guarding where he had been keeping the freak when he no longer had a use for him that day.

After a few minutes of the pitiful display he left shaking his head, leaving to the set of rooms he claimed as his own.

Meanwhile Sage continued to attempt to push through the crowd until Aaron reappeared, and stillness fell over the crowd as well, including the young woman.

A smirk was upon his lips as the gang parted and he walked through, as if he was royalty.

Aaron always had a sense of royalty about him, perhaps a cruel king; the image fortified by how the gang followed him in utter obedience.

As he passed her, the man's gaze left a lingering terror within her as it always had.

Why? Because he was known as the "tender blade" a sadist, and that he had always been a threat to her disobedience.

Once the hall had fallen silent again from the absence of anyone except herself, Sage let herself walk towards the dim light of the open door.

The woman quickly wondered if anyone stood nearby in the shadows to lock the door behind her.

This might be the only chance to escape, so why would everyone leave?

Her ears pricked for any sound the young woman finally arrived at the door as she tried to decide if she should see Edward first or get the medical supplies to fix him up.

Looking back one last time she stepped inside the door looking to the hallway on the right that led to Edward's room.

To the left of it was the reading room which was in a sad state of disarray; signs of a struggle apparent.

No footsteps.

Perhaps no one was coming to lock her in after all.

The sound of a rattling chain drew her attention from the room.

Edward?

Jim wouldn't.

The young woman bit her lip, thinking her mind must be playing some sort of trick on her.

Then calming herself down for the umpteenth time it seemed she walked to the bathroom gathering the needed supplies.

As she walked out the door for a moment she heard the jingle of chains again.

Closing her eyes for a moment she convinced herself it was her imagination.

Then as she walked to his door she felt herself breathe deeply before shakily pushing the door open ever so slightly, hearing his nervous snipping and the sound of chains emitting from the room as well.

Sage wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it together if she saw him.

But she had to be strong for him; be his anchor in the chaos.

The young woman couldn't stop shaking though.

Another deep breath.

She opened the door enough to slip through wondering in the back of her mind if she should escape and come back for him.

It was possible.

Jim might follow her and leave in peace.

She almost stepped back.

No.

There was no way she could abandon him now and allow herself to be forever marked a coward.

She wouldn't leave him, no matter what.

And with her decision in mind she slipped through the door keeping her eyes downcast.

"Sage," called Edward in relief, his voice a desperate hoarse whisper.

When was the last time he drank some water?

Besides that, she found the response stuck in the back of her throat, refusing to come forth.

So instead she plodded over towards the bed, and then put the medical supplies on the nearby table.

Edward spoke her name again.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

I'm so sorry for everything.

It's all my fault.

"Don't be," said the man sounding worried.

God, how could he be worried about her right now?

The feel of his gaze finally caused her to return it.

Now properly looking at his face she could see how his hair hung limp about his battered features, matted down from sweat or water maybe.

Indeed chains were adorning his wrists which seemed to give off a vile glow, but perhaps it was because of the gas light's glow or the dark stone wall.

Or maybe even the metallic scent of blood.

His feet were bare now, which she hadn't noticed before. Confirming past ponderings they were perfectly pale, and looked soft even if tainted by Jim's cruelty.

Then she moved back to his eyes; though clouded with worry for the present moment she could see the agony he tried to hide, almost as if he was afraid to frighten her.

Seeing a blanket on the floor she picked it up, noticing how he shivered slightly.

Even Edward could get cold it seemed.

She carefully laid it over him before going to get the antiseptic to clean some of the grime from his face and his wounds.

"This might hurt a little," she murmured as she motioned to take off the bandages on his arms after cleaning up the blood from his face.

The fear of pain showed only for an instant before falling back into the depths of his eyes.

Slowly she peeled the bandages off revealing open wound after open wound.

And as if to assuage her Edward a strong face even as she began to clean the cuts.

"You need a break?" she asked.

"They did worse," he said simply, his tone darkened, strained.

She reminded herself to get him a glass of water after finishing up with the current task.

She nodded, trying not to let herself become weak.

Should she ask?

Would she be able to handle it?

As Sage begun wrapping the new bandages on Edward began to explain.

"I was in the reading room when they came," he started.

"Shh…tell me later, you need to get some rest."

He continued unheeding her words.

"I didn't know what to do. They said they knew you."

"Who?" the young woman found herself asking.

He looked into the recessed of his memory attempting to remember.

"Jim…Aaron," he said as she finished wrapping the other arm.

"You need something to drink, I'll be right back," said the young woman as she was about to rush out the door.

"Don't go"

"I'll be back in a second promise."

And not a minute later did Sage come back with a glass of water in hand, appearing slightly out of breath as she walked towards her friend.

She sat on the bed and helped him sit up before placing the cool glass of water to his lips; Edward acted as one depraved, which he probably was, as he greedily drank the precious liquid.

And after the glass was empty the young woman gently asked,

"Did you even ask for any?"

"They threw it on me."

Once again vile hatred rose within her directed at her dear friends torturers.

But guilt as well.

All this was because of her.

She apologized again helplessly hoping that he didn't hate her.

And once again Edward told her not to be.

"It's okay."

"Tell me the truth. Do you hate me?"

"Never," said the man with determination.

Tears finally began to flow freely as she looked once more to the wicked chains and the barred window and feeling embarrassed Sage got off the bed and walked towards the door.

"Please!" cried the man sounding more like a frightened child, afraid of his mother leaving, when she only leaves for work.

And as the young woman turned around she heard,

"Don't leave me."

Slowly she made her way back to the bed, poorly attempting to wipe away the treacherous tears with little success.

"Then…may I stay with you?"

Edward nodded slightly, and then attempted to move as much as his battered body would allow in order making room for Sage who sat down on the bed lying down next to him, slipping under both chain and blanket.

And once comfortable Edward placed an arm around her in a protective fashion that he had never done so before.

In fact they had never been this physically close before.

No matter; after planting a quick kiss on his forehead, whispering words of comfort the young woman allowed herself to sleep.

Edward didn't sleep though, not like he needed to.

He could only think about how kindly she had spoken to him in comparison to the taunts and threats he had become accustomed to hearing.

Or the frightening tone Aaron used when speaking to him.

That sickly sweet tone that cut into him even more then the sadist's blade.

But he didn't want to think about that now and instead looked upon her wondrous features, ridding himself of the harmful thoughts, knowing she was all he needed.

And that was more than enough.

More than he deserved.


	3. Deals

CHAPTER 3

--

A few hours later, Jim, after drinking a round or two with the gang, walked to where the freak was being kept.

As he stood in the doorway to the darkened room, he could see the outline of the friends lying close together, looking too close for him; forcing him to shake in controlled outrage.

Sage was his, not the freak's, and he would not allow Edward the false comfort.

Sage would be in the apartment Jim set up just for her, reading in the study. He could imagine it there. But anger overtook him. He needed to get down to business, and he had a deal to propose.

From the bed, Sage had heard the door open, and had cracked her eye open to see that is was her ex-boyfriend, and saw anger. Clear, vibrant anger that always led to pain and it did more than frighten her.

But the idea of having to protect her Edward gave her unspeakable courage. He had done so much for her. Maybe she could pay him back this way, knowing Jim might want to do more than just hurt him, and perhaps murder was on his mind, as outrageous as it sounded at first.

Well, she figured she should start by getting him away from her friend, so she slowly dragged herself out of the warm bed, facing Jim.

"You won't touch him," she said gently, with a touch of venom.

"I wasn't planning on it, baby," said the man in a polite tone, but with the same bit of hidden venom.

"Than what do you want?" asked the woman in an almost pleasant voice, fury in her eyes, unhidden.

"What do you think I want?"

Sage closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm herself, then thought of what he asked her. After a few seconds she replied as calmly as can be,

"I know exactly what you want. You want me to love you in a way I cannot, to be your slave and submit to you in every way. You want me to retreat into myself while you beat me so you have someone to take out your anger on… You want him to suffer and me to watch with cold eyes… Of course, you don't know that once I am to that point I will have died inside, and be like a body without a soul, and you know I'm right."

Jim stood there, mouth hanging slightly. He remembered Sage being smart, but not being a smart_ass_, or being bold at all. He felt his teeth grit, wanting to hit her, but a certain memory stopped him.

He couldn't tell her that she was wrong, at least completely; he did want her to submit and not care about the freak. As for beating her, he couldn't be sure he would be able to control himself with her acting like a smart-aleck. This would be a problem, but an easily resolved problem. Soon she would learn humility with him and give in. It would be only a matter of time.

"Look, all I want to do is talk, okay?"

Sage's eyes shifted, narrowing, looking straight into Jim's eyes, showing that she was no weak little girl anymore. Then she remembered that Edward lay behind her, maybe awake, and she needed to get Jim as far away from him as possible.

"Let's talk in the living room, then. It's a much more comfortable setting."

"You don't want to speak in front of your little freak-show friend, I get it. But before we go, make sure he's awake and give me a kiss. I won't bite, I promise."

Her brow furrowed in confusion for a few seconds, then realized what Jim was asking. Mental torture, her mind screamed in shock.

Sage had been hurt enough by his mental torture all the years ago, but if he wanted to talk with her in the same room as Edward, Jim would have more of a chance to hurt him.

She nodded her head spiritlessly.

"Don't tell him anything, just wake him up." Sage nodded again and slowly turned around, walking towards her friend, feeling her jailer's eyes boring into her back. Gently, she stroked Edwards's cheek and kissed his forehead. His dark brown eyes opened and looked at her curiously. She smiled gently, attempting to hide her anger and sadness. But Edward noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sage said nothing, moving closer, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to hide his enemy from him, kissing his neck, not wanting to let go into the arms of the man who used to hurt her.

Eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder, a seemingly cold hand, pulling her away and into muscular arms, against a hard, toned body, and she felt so small. She tried to move away, but felt a hand guide her chin upwards as Jim moved closer, pressing his soft lips against hers, like he had been waiting to for so long, and Sage didn't resist, her legs weakening.

She closed her eyes, trying to pull away soon after, realizing the spell he was trying to put her under. But her captor held her tight, pouring longing love into the kiss. Finally the man let her go, if only for the moment, to see that Sage had tears in her eyes, speechless, running from the room.

How dare he? Why did she agree to kiss him? How had she forgotten the painful memories his love evoked within her, not to mention the draining she felt every time he had ever touched his lips to hers, sending shivers down her spine.

Meanwhile, Edward looked just as astonished, while Jim sneered in satisfaction. Two birds with one stone, he thought as the door closed, leaving the bound man to his preying thoughts.

The man was lounging on the couch, smiling, full of himself, while Sage tried not to cry, thinking about how she had fallen for the bastard's charm and her friend was paying the price. The girl cursed mentally, screaming at Jim while her mouth stayed glued shut.

Then she felt him looking at her.

"I hope that was as enjoyable for you as it was for me," spoke the man, turning towards her, sneering.

"Shut up," the young woman said in a low, dangerous voice that momentarily caught Jim off-guard. After that, she jumped off the couch and started to slap Jim, but he caught her wrist inches away from his face. He tightened his grip and clenched his other hand into a tight fist, then punched Sage in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, coughing.

"I love you, but if you _ever_ do that again, the freak will be the one to suffer. You hear me?" spoke Jim calmly, though anger was clearly surfacing from under the thin exterior, as he picked up the woman and laid her on the couch gently.

Sage held her wrist to her chest as the biting pain drove into her. Perhaps it was a sprain. "I'm sorry, Sage, I didn't mean to hurt you," said the man gently, kneeling down next to the young lady. He carefully touched her arm and she showed him her wrist.

"I need bandages, or a scarf," spoke the girl her voice strained. Jim saw a scarlet scarf on a nearby table and handed it to the young woman, who started to try and wrap it around her pained wrist when Jim took over, thanking the doctors in his gang for the knowledge of how to do so.

"Try not to move it, I'll have Chris and Brad come in to examine it… I am truly sorry. You of all people know my temper… I'll be right back." he quickly got up and walked out the door, leaving it open.

Sage remembered them, the only guys in the gang who were truly nice to her, 'The Doctors', as everyone referred to them as. The last time she had seen them was right before they went off to medical school.

She heard him talking to one of his men urgently and then the sound of running. Jim then walked back into the room and helped her back onto the couch and said, "While we're waiting… I wanted to talk to you. I want to propose a deal."

Deal? Well, the only way to figure out what he wanted was to listen.

"I'm listening."

Jim looked down, almost as if embarrassed for a moment. "I want your hand in marriage, and if you're not willing to give it, then I'll have to hurt the freak."

How could he?

But she had to admit, it was a good plan. She had no choice. But at least she knew that because this was a deal, she could play the game, too.

She drew in a breath, feeling another pang in her hurt wrist before saying, "If you promise not to hurt him, I will do so, and after the marriage, I can see him as I wish."

"No, once or twice a week… if you're good," said the bastard nonchalantly.

Sage's anger overtook her pain. "There are no maybes in this, and I am not an animal like you. I will be able to see him as I wish."

"Not every day. I want you to myself… so four times a week, that should be enough to satisfy you," said Jim, ignoring Sage's rude statement.

"Those chains will come off, as well, preferably now. Edward wouldn't harm anyone… at least as long as they didn't do anything to him."

"I don't think so. He hurt my men. The freak is more dangerous than you think, so better safe than sorry."

Sage shook in anger. Edward was human, and he had emotions too. But there would be no convincing Jim otherwise, for the moment, and she could always try to convince him later.

"Who will take care of him?"

"The doctors…"

"Fine."

"It's a deal, then."

Just then, one of Jim's men walked in. It was Brad. He sat next to Sage and immediately got to work without a word, and not long after, he finished, not once looking her in the eye, concentrating on his work. After he finished, he finally looked at her. "This will take about a week to heal, so don't take the cast off."

"Quick question: How will you have time to take care of Edward?"

"Chris and I work every other day."

"Oh."

Jim also got up and started to leave. "I'll be back. Be ready to leave."

"Where am I going?"

"To live with me. But for now I'll take my leave," said the man happily before leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sage got up off the couch and walked back to Edward's room, where he was sleeping soundly. She cuddled up next to him, being careful of her left wrist, and fell asleep.


	4. Nightmares

CHAPTER 4

After Sage had fallen into sleep she found herself in nightmarish world full of memory's and visions of the future which caused her to fall off the narrow bed onto an unyielding floor once she awoke.

She would have cared more about the slight bodily pain she felt if it weren't for the nightmares that continued to run through her head with such clarity.

And once she had regained her grasp on the waking world Sage could feel her friend glancing over with worry.

"I look foolish," she said, with a plastic smile as she tried to hide the discomfort she felt both mentally and physically, blushing with embarrassment.

Edward was not so easily deceived, though. Not being able to sleep, he had watched Sage, and had watched her face contort itself in pain as she slept.

But he hadn't been able bring himself to wake her thinking she needed to sleep and that the nightmare would pass.

But now he felt completely useless and had a creeping sense of guilt. He couldn't even move to help her get up and the metal jingling of the chains was the last thing either occupant of the room wanted to hear.

As the girl slowly deviated from the floor trying to ignore Edward's stare and got up using her good arm and attempted to get back on the bed with a sense of normality.

This made Edward smile slightly at her attempt- a very much failed attempt.

Her expression was dismal, causing his smile to diminish almost immediately.

"I had quite the nightmare last night," began Sage.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the time I dated Jim, and how he used to… hurt me?"

Edward nodded, noticing how soft and fearful her voice became.

"I remembered the night I called the cops on him."

Edward flinched unwillingly remembering his own experiences with the police catching Sage off guard for a moment.

She had forgotten.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," said the man gently imploring her to continue.

Taking a breath Sage continued.

"I got to watch him chock me all over again. I felt my bones breaking, the fear overwhelming. Once again I wondered if I would die."

The girl bit her lips breathing deeply trying not to cry; reliving that memory had been bad enough.

But after that was the worst part. A seeming vision told to her by some dis-bodied voice which called itself Ze.

The room had been dark and uncomfortably warm- no windows. Torches lit the crowd of Jim's henchmen, who were laughing at something in the middle of the room.

Besides their hyena-like laughing, the sound of someone being beaten and of muffled cries vibrated throughout the horrid room.

Sage had pleaded with the voice or spirit to let her wake, but Ze claimed she wouldn't let her awaken until she saw what needed to be seen.

Then, taking a deep breath, Sage walked through the unknowing crowd and, looking to the left, saw an older version of herself being held by Jim, who had an arm wrapped around her.

A gray, silk, elegant dress adorned her emaciated body and her eyes were dead, vacant. She reminded the present Sage of someone.

The goddess, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld with her Hades. The King had stolen her daylight, warmth, and her dark angel, whom Hades despised.

Sage knew what the Queen was looking at, and she had turned away from the scene, not wanting to see. But Ze had forced her to see. It had been as if the spirit had pushed her to the floor next to the shadowed figure.

The man was chained to the floor by his neck, like an animal.

Her dark angel-stripped down to the waist, beaten, gagged, crying.

His hair was raggedly cut off, and what was there were long strands, matted down to his head from sweat and water that had been thrown on him; His scissorhands were tied together not allowing him any movement of them.

The chain wrapped around his neck prevented him from just about any movement as Aaron slashed at him with a whip, and kicked him, laughing with a sickening joy.

And Edward; he had looked to the ice-queen desperately, searching for any kind of comfort-a fruitless search.

Then suddenly everything had froze save for her and her poor angel.

And though she knew it was a dream Sage had been overwhelmed to wrap her arms around him, wiping blood from his cheek, whispering words of comfort.

And in that moment Sage had made a promise to herself never to abandon Edward.

Never.

For this could become reality.

This nightmare could become true.

"Sage?" a voice called from her daydream, bringing her back to her present reality.

Looking up at the man made the dream dissipate completely, and the woman noticed she was breathing in short, quick gasps. Edward spoke the woman's name again worriedly.

"A dream… vision where I become what Jim wants… and you…" Sage couldn't find it in her to look at him afraid the memory of the vision might come back and hold her in its clutches.

"So much suffering… pain… All because I'm not strong enough…"

Sage lay down again, tears welling in her eyes. She moved her shaking hand to her friend's cheek, looking into his eyes as desperately as he had in her dream.

And found solace there.

"I'll be fine," whispered Sage, blocking the nightmares, starting to slip into unconsciousness once again.

"Me too," said Edward, who had Sage leaning on his chest with her arms around his neck, and one of his arms carefully placed on her back.

The chains hung down, touching her back, but she didn't care about it for the moment.

This was the closest any person had been to him like this, and he wished it would never end.


	5. Fights and goodbye

Unfortunately for Sage the attainment of sleep seemed impossible and any small amount she got was finite. After only a few minutes of seeing moments of her recent nightmares pass behind her eyes the young woman gave up and opened her eyes angrily. It seemed uncanny that now she couldn't sleep even though she had been awake since early that morning. If she had properly predicted the time she had been up for about 21 hours now.

Groaning Sage sat up remembering what her malevolent captor had said about being back. The godforsaken son of a bitch didn't even mention when he would be coming back. He was most likely off snoring in some comfy king sized bed while all Sage could do was worry about if he kept promise, and not hurting her friend or if she would ever see him again, or would her "vision" would come true.

The haunted dead eyes she saw in her vision truly frightened Sage. She shivered at the thought of becoming the ice queen, even if she was a fan of the goddess Persephone. Would that happen if she married Jim? He had always kept his promises when they were dating but…

Not to mention that she hadn't spoken to Edward about the deal. At the moment he was sitting up as well. He watched her, like the angel he was. If they were closer she would have had the urge to kiss him daintily on his soft tender lips. But alas, they were not lovers, and the woman felt a longing there for a moment but shook it from her thoughts.

If she even thought about her and Edward being anything other then friends she would be even more crushed when she would have to leave.

The other occupant in the room indeed was watching over his friend and saw the anger, frustration, and the bit of longing that grazed her features and wished his could help her with it. He really was useless. As useless as his metal shears that one would call hands. They couldn't feel, touch, give a comforting touch. All they were useful for was destruction. Sage would be better off with someone who had loving, soft hands to hold her. His thoughts were interrupted by the pungent stinging from the wounds on his arms.

The cuts looked infected but that he could deal with, he had cut his face enough times to be accustomed to it. But the pain he couldn't deal with the pain that he knew Sage was having trouble dealing with. If only he had the panacea to all her troubles he would bestow it upon her in seconds, but that was only wishful thinking.

Suddenly he heard Sage.

"I'll have to leave soon," she said cogently.

Leave?

"Jim and I made a deal, one I know I will soon regret."

"Deal?" spoke Edward his voice full of the confusion Sage knew he would be filled with.

"I might not have told you, but I promised myself I would never let you be hurt again, and I intend to keep that promise."

No, Edward had to protect her. It wouldn't be proper of he didn't. That's one of the many things his father had taught him. Always be the man and be there for your love. Well, sage wasn't his lover but he knew she didn't have to protect him. He had to protect her.

"You will be safe, and I'll be able to visit you, and…"sage started rambling.

"What are you talking about?"

The words caught in her throat. All she had to say was that she was going to-

"Marry…Jim…"

marry?

Edward remembered when Sage had told him about when Jim and she were dating and he was abusive. And judging by her left wrist he still was.

Why?

Why would Sage go so far to endanger herself for the sake of his safety?

"No." Said Edward with a forcefulness in his voice that made sage consider backing away from him.

"It's my choice, and I will not let you suffer like I saw in my vision. NEVER!" said sage standing up towering ever Edward.

"My loved ones come before me!" continued sage.

"I was taught the same thing," said Edward sitting up fully the chains clanking together with the forcefulness of his movement.

"I have a duty as a gentleman to protect you…I might be useless-"

"You're not useless," said sage calming down.

"Listen. Run away, leave, I'll be fine. You said he hurt you and you were hurt again only hours ago because of him. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt…" the man's head dropped and his tensed body relaxed.

"Are you under the impression that I don't know. Edward this is not ancient times anymore. Woman today can take care of them selves, they make their own choices, and I know exactly what I am doing."

Sage put her arms on Edward's shoulders and moved in closely to him.

"Do you understand?"

Edward gave in.

"yes."

Neither of the two noticed the man in the doorway until he started clapping.

"Wonderful show. Great job sage," said Jim as he walked nonchalantly over to the two friends his lips shaped into a smirk.

"Are we going?" She asked getting up and facing Jim looking dignified.

"I'll let you say your goodbyes. 5 minutes," said the man walking out of the room again and closing the door behind him.

"Leaving?"

"I'll be staying with him for a while. Hopefully you'll be free of these chains soon. I'll visit too as soon as possible," said the woman moving to hug her friend again.

Something odd happened. Sage felt her lips press against her friends, her mind no longer in control of her body. Soft tender lips, just as she had imagined. Edward eyes stared into hers with as much shock as her. Sage pulled away quickly, whispering a goodbye before running out the door.

Too close.


	6. love and negotiation

Chapter 6 Scissorhands fic

As she ran sage heard her name whispered by Edward, pleadingly…She didn't know that she was repeating history, for Edward had never told her about when Kim had left.

She didn't know about the scene replaying in his head, when Kim had kissed him before leaving, but only because he had said so. Sage leaving caused an indomitable ache In his heart, which hurt even more then when Kim left…at least she had left something for him, a comfort of sorts, the necklace she had given him the first night they had met.

Gently he lifted one of his metal hands and pulled the necklace up to his eye level. Then he pulled it close to his lips and kissed it wishing for sage's happiness.

Sage felt her self knock into someone and looked up to see Jim smiling. He quickly picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the locked door and said cheerfully, and almost innocently.

"Well, shall we go then?" Sage struggled out of his arms and he put her down. Sage was royally pissed off and it showed, not that it would scare Jim. She had to keep her temper or else she wouldn't be able to negotiate the terms of the deal.

"Sure, lets go," said Sage more cogently then she planned, as she waited for Jim to unlock the door.

Show no fear, show no weakness.

Jim locked the door behind him and started walking down the hallway with lazily with his hands in his pockets to the right and Sage followed. She had expected him to grab her and drag her but it seemed a nice change in him. He was putting a good façade, but the woman knew it wouldn't last, it never did.

The main question being how long would he keep up the act? He used to act nice for a few weeks at a time, when they were dating, and every time Sage had been hopeful that he would keep his promises about never hitting her again.

How wrong she had been.

But now Sage knew how Jim ticked and wouldn't be fooled again.

"Well, miss Sage, while were on our way is there anything you want to talk about?" asked Jim casually as if everything was perfectly fine, as if she wasn't being held hostage or having her friend threatened if she didn't do what her captor wanted. Yes, quite laughable.

The woman wondered if she should wait to discuss the deal further or not. She figured why not?

"We need to discuss the terms of the deal," said Sage a bit more cogently then she had meant to say.

"Well, you are certainly to the point. Let me guess, it's about the freak." Sage flinched slightly at the harshfulness of the word.

Freak.

How could anyone describe dear Edward like that?

"Yeah, don't call him that, but I know you won't free him, but could you please at least let him roam around the townhouse."

Jim wanted to break him, but maybe he could break Sage a little.

"If you give me a loving kiss everyday, I'll think about it."

"No, I'll think about it's. Don't even try that shit with me Jim, I know how you work."

"You do know me too well," said Jim laughing.

His laughter died down very quickly.

Silence and footsteps.

"Why do you like him?" asked Jim suddenly but his body language stayed completely calm compared the anguish sage could hear in her ex-boyfriends voice.

"We're just friends," said the woman confidently. Jim scoffed.

There was no way no friends could be so dedicated to each other without being romantically involved.

No friend of Jim's, not even any of his girlfriends, we're fully dedicated to him, or at least in the way Sage and the freak were.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you, he's like a brother to me, and a best friend as well. It would be so weird to even think of him as a lover."

Sage half wondered if she was lying.

"If the freak isn't the reason you don't want to marry me, then what?" asked Jim confused. He remembered about time he spent in jail because of her. Sure he used to hit her, but his dad loved him and hit him too, but the reason he went to jail is because he hit her. He was charming, handsome, and had amazing skills on the football field, any girl's heart throb right?

What was the reason?

Sage laughed slightly.

"You want the truth I presume. Well to start off you abusive, insensitive asshole who cares nothing about nothing more then himself, his wants, his needs, and will go to any extreme to get them, even if it means destroying the lives of everyone around him, and you know what Jim, said sage as she grabbed Jim and turned him around to face her.

"I am one of those people Jim. I went through so much shit because of you and how about the lovely fucking situation I'm into neck deep. And the best part is, you don't give a shit.

Jim threw her arm off and kept walking.

"Your right, about everything I suppose. That's one of the reasons I love you so much. You're so intense and you're not afraid to tell me this shit. No one else will. "

Silence, again.

Edward watched the scene of his last conversation play over in his head again and again. He still couldn't believe how strong she was, and stubborn for that matter.

A pair of footsteps interrupted his thought, coming closer. He prayed they were Sage's but they were too heavy and man-like to be hers.

In the doorway stood his new caretaker who introduced himself merrily as Brad and then started talking about seemingly pointless but Edward listened to his ranting, figuring he was just trying to make the whole situation less awkward…It seemed to be working out quite well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. hades, persephone and keys

Chapter 7 Edward Scissorhands fic

Finally after many twists and turns in the darkened hallways of the mansion the two finally arrived.

A 15 foot door stood before them, a mass of carved vines, leaves, and bark. An ornately carved, wooden forest, engraved onto the tall oak doors. While Sage stared up, amazed at site before her, the man standing next to her fought the urge to tell her how cute she looked. Jim took a small silver key in the shape of a tree, its branches to unlock the lock and its roots making up the handle, and went up to the door and slipped the key inside of the vines. Slowly he twisted the key before taking it out and walking back to where Sage stood.

The sound of metal on metal grinding filled Sage's and Jim's ears. The forest appeared to be moving, vines, trees, and leaves, moved towards the outer edges of the doors as the door creaked open.

It didn't open completely but just enough so that both Sage and Jim could walk through with a foot in between them. Jim's smirk grew to look like the grinning cat from Alice in Wonderland. Luckily Sage didn't appear to notice it, or else she might have squeaked in fear from the how freaky it looked.

Sage was looking at another magnificent sight before her, a large room, reminding her of a grand ballroom, left to decay. It was well lit by a Grand chandelier in the center of the room, which had seen better days but retained its beauty with stubborn pride. The floor was made of tiles of black and white-ish blue. The floors had retained a layer of grit but the woman could tell they had been scrubbed, most likely by Jim's gang. The wall's, once pristine white walls, were dirty and though they had also been cleaned would never return to their original state unless they were painted, and no one cared enough to do that.

By the time Sage noticed the balconies lining the upper half of the 20 foot room until she had walked to the middle of the room with Jim right next to her and gazed upward. The sound of movement came from those places, but the woman hadn't noticed it till that moment. A moment of standing there also caused her to hear low voices and see voices peeking over the edge at her. Jim had stopped and was waiting patiently for her to ask.

"What?-"

"My gang is in the rooms up there, the ones who stay here for a few days. You will stay down stairs with me, and don't worry about them; they can't get in without me or you unlocking the door from the inside."

Sage wanted to say she'd feel safer with the gang, but instead opted to stay silent.

The two kept walking strait towards a door that seemed out of place with the room around it. It was detailed with a baroque style, sweeping curves, detailed, beautiful. Jim took the same key and slid it into what looked like a large crack in the door with flowing lines around it, and opened the door.

Looking more closely at the oddly shaped key the young woman noticed a presence, almost magical in nature. It fascinated her and made her eager fingers wish to hold it in hope of learning more about this presence which seemed familiar for some reason.

Sage resisted the urge. Jim wouldn't allow. He would freak out if she ever got her hands on it, even if her purposes were innocent. He could not see the magic which resided within the key.

Jim had never had the ability to look past appearances. One of many reasons Sage had always disliked him. She was "deep," and enjoyed intelligent conversations, while Jim was shallow and had no skill involving intelligence.

Suddenly the woman heard her name being called distracting her from her thoughts, penetrating her consciousness.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," said the young woman as she walked past Jim through the open and waiting door into her supposed new home.

-------------------------------

As for Edward he was alone once again. Brad had left and loneliness set in, and its crushing weight upon his soul became even more apparent to him.

Suddenly a vision of a key came to him. He recognized it. His father had made the key, claiming it was part of Edward's heart. He still could not comprehend what his father had meant. All he knew was that he was somehow connected to it, though he hadn't felt its magic since his father passed away.

His eyes widened in amazement as he felt a presence. It was Sage. A comforting but strange fact. At least now he would have a sense of her. It would of driven him insane not knowing if she was alright.

He wondered if she could sense him. Unfortunately there was no way he would be able to know.

-------------------------------

When Sage entered through the door the first thing she noticed was how large but comfortable the before her appeared.

The walls scaled 20 feet high, and the stone walls were covered by numerous tapestries in calm blue, green, and brown tones, telling ancient legends from various regions around the world.

Bookcase after bookcase filled the room, but were organized in a way that they didn't cramp up the room and in the center of the room were some of most comfortable looking couches Sage had ever seen, even if they also appeared slightly decrepit.

It was a wonder to be explored.

Jim was quite diffident and shy sounding as he quietly told the woman beside him that the wondrous room they resided it was for her. For a moment Sage forgot the situation she was in and the person who was speaking to her and hugged him tightly. Jim too surprised to move said nothing as the woman said thank you and then ran off to the bookcases with no dearth of excitement.

Sage had forgotten that it was Hades who had given his Persephone this, a taste of an empty heaven. She forgot she was in the underworld away from the joys and purity of the land above.

Edward was comforted by the happiness his friend was feeling. She deserved it. Or at least that was what the monster of a man kept telling himself. She would be happier with this abusive man who had apparently changed enough for her to love him. She could allow herself to forget him and then his sage wouldn't have to suffer anymore because of him. Yes, that is what Edward kept telling himself, while pushing down his feelings of anger and jealousy.

Holding the necklace Sage had given him ever so gently, between the things people considered hands, he kissed the tiny object and felt a tear slide down his deathly pale cheek.

One of the blades had wandered to close to his exposed skin and another cut formed.

It was nothing he wasn't used to, another scar to the collection of ones on his face would make no difference.

His soul was being cut into as well, but those scars weren't something he could easily ignore.


	8. songs, rain, and the link

Scissorhands fic, chap 8

**-Important- I'll be leaving this Sunday for a family vacation for 5 days. Don't expect updates till I get back.**

In the dimly lit study Sage sat comfortably in one of the crimson couches in the center of the room. With only the setting sun to view the pages of the book that Sage held, she knew that the she would not be able to stay where she was much longer. In reality, not exactly reading but plotting, planning, pondering. Pages filled with poetry and rhymes turned but the woman's eyes had only passed over the words. Her mind was on the mysterious key which she couldn't stop thinking about, like a song stuck in her head.

Jim had been watching her with loving eyes… he could sit and watch her forever, maybe he would. His yearning for this peacefulness was satisfied for the moment. He allowed the himself the luxury of pretending Sage and he were already a happily married couple and the freak was chained up, forgotten, possibly hated by his beautiful wife.

As night fell, sage closed the book and put it onto the baroque styled table in front of her, then moving stiff joints she uncurled out of the cozy fetal position she had put herself into and asked

"You'll be in soon?"

Her voice was as hard and cold as stone. His fantasy was crushed and reality set in. He nodded getting up, and picking up the book sage had put on the table. As sage walked down the small hallway which led to the bedroom they shared, Jim walked over to one of the many bookcases and placed the book neatly back onto the shelf.

Sighing he sat down on the couch that Sage had been occupying, feeling the warmth left there by her body. He envied it. Sage gave her warmth willingly and uncaringly to it but not to him. It seemed she would never let him break down the stone wall of her heart and let him in.

He had to make deals for fake kisses and any kind of closeness. HE even had to promise her something if they were to share a bed at night, and even then he wasn't allowed to touch her, at least when she was awake. When she slept, Jim had pressed his body to hers, sometimes crying. He wasn't all she thought he was. He could be gentle, caring, loving. But she was just so stubborn about everything.

The man let his thoughts wander for a few moments before walking to the bedroom. Sage had changed and was on the left side of the bed lying down under the covers stiffly. She had heard him.

Sage soon felt the man's breath on her face as he bent down so he could see her properly. Then he pressed his cheek to hers and nuzzled.

"Are you okay?"

Cringing Sage scooted away from him immediately, wiping the feeling of his touch away.

Jim pulled back and soberly got into bed, not even bothering to change. Sage was already facing the wall.

How he longed for her.

How Sage hated him.

He was a fool. How could he forget everything he did to her and expect her even remotely like him. But at the same time, at a few moments she felt herself want to hold him. All he wanted was her love. Maybe if she truly gave it to him, he could change and become a better person.

Maybe.

Minutes passed. Then when Sage was sure Jim was asleep she slid out of bed and walked down the narrow hallway, making sure to close the door to the bedroom behind her.

A song came into her head. It reminded her of her relationship to both Jim and Edward. Softly in the darkness, a darkness that used to frighten her, she sang softly.

"No, don't try to apologize  
Don't play the game of persistence  
Excuses existed before you did

No, don't look at me like you did before,  
Don't talk in plural  
Rhetoric is your most lethal weapon

I'm going to ask you not to come back ever again  
I feel that you are still hurting me here,  
Inside

And that at your age you should know well  
What it's like to break someone's heart like this

No, one can't live with so much venom  
The hope your love gives me  
No one else gave me  
I swear, I'm not lying

No, one can't live with so much venom  
One shouldn't devote the soul  
To collecting attempts  
Rage weighs more than cement

I hope you don't expect me to wait for you,  
After turning twenty six  
Patience has sunk all the way down to my feet

So here, I pluck daisy petals  
And I'm looking without seeing,  
To find out if you'll get irritated and leave

I'm going to ask you not to come back ever again  
I feel that you still can hurt me here,  
Inside

And that at your age you should know well  
What it's like to break someone's heart like this

No, one can't live with so much venom

No"

The woman half-wondered if the man who had broken her heart so many times was awake and listening. She didn't really care. Let him listen.

She scoffed. Why should she care? Of course she didn't love him; she just felt pity for the part of him that claimed to love her.

As she wandered over towards the bookcases she started to doubt herself. All she knew is she loved someone, she could feel deep within her and it cried out to her mind and body.

Maybe, just maybe she loved Edward. Maybe she had been lying to herself. Maybe she had feared what would happen if she allowed herself to love him?

But what would happen if she were to proclaim to herself that she loved him? Jim would be sure to notice. Then because of her love he would be injured further…then he would hate her.

And if Edward decided to despise her, she would allow herself to look at Medusa, with the many snakes that adorned her head, and allow herself to be turned to cold, hard stone. Then no whip would be able to break the skin of her soul, but no love, or joy would be able to enter as well.

To the world she would become invisible, mentally gone. The only positive thing about that was that Jim would suffer, and it could be said that in the end, he would lose and she would win.

Wouldn't that be nice?

The sound of a coming storm drew her from her thoughts and to the balcony.

Looking up at the cloudy sky she waited until small drops of water touched her skin gently and purged her thoughts of all the unpleasantries. The rain had always been a healing force in Sage's life and always would be.

As her thoughts cleared her long blue nightgown soaked her hair had become thin strands that stuck to the sides of her face. It felt so wonderful that she could dance if she wanted to, but the thoughts from before still lingered and that sort of happiness would not be achievable.

Soon the cold became too much to bear and the woman plodded inside shivering. A blanket had been laid over one if the couches and Sage wrapped it around her self and lounged on the loveseat she had found the blanket on.

Soon she found herself lying down and her eyelids drooping. Sleep came faster then she had expected.

Another dream.

This time the ball of light who had called itself Ze was no longer a ball of light, but a shadowy figure of a woman with blond hair down to the waist and Elvin ears. She reminded Sage of Galadriel from Lord of the Rings.

The light coming from her being lit up the room. When Sage found herself standing next to the couch she had been sleeping on .Ze was by one of the bookshelves. Sage crept over to where the spirit was and wondered what book she was currently sliding off the shelf.

"Sage. Do you know what this book contains?" asked Ze suddenly.

"knowledge?" answered Sage quickly and nervously. The spirit laughed.

"No my dear child. Not only knowledge but a link to the one you love."

By this time Sage felt her self move next to Ze and was looking at the rusty colored book wondering what could be inside.

A link to the one she loved? What the hell was she talking about?

Slowly the elegant shining hand of the spirit woman opened the book and inside was something completely unexpected. Sage's eyes widened in amazement. Of course, a link to the one she loved. How could of not seen it before?

Song- No by Shakira(translated into English)

Hey everyone….I haven't written any of these author note things in a while…For now I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and I hope they are enjoying it.

I also wish to thank my newer reviewers-PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood

-ShelDrake

I also want to give a special thanks to My name . . . is Fabulous

She is just an inspiration to me and is a much better writer then me. In fact I recommend that anyone who is reading my story should read hers. Its an Edward Scissorhands fic as well called-**If You Love Him- **

She even updates quicker then I do.

Thank you all for reading my fic once again…


	9. vampires and bittersweet meetings

Scissorhands fic chap.9

"Slowly the elegant shining hand of the spirit woman opened the book and inside was something completely unexpected. Sage's eyes widened in amazement. Of course, a link to the one she loved. How could of not seen it before?"

The object inside which had eluded her in it's mysterious ways was had finally begun to make sense.

The key.

Though she did not know how it was a link, it made sense. Magic would always be mysterious.

Was this really a link to her Edward?

Would fate be kind enough to actually allow them to have a sense of peace?

Perhaps all this was a joke. The world is indeed a cruel place.

But…

As sage's hand reached toward the key, to hold the object that had been keeping her mind occupied for so long it seemed, Ze closed the book startling Sage back to the present situation.

"There is no use holding the key now. When your eyes truly open, you will find the effects of holding it to be quite powerful," said Ze calmly.

"Then let me wake," pleaded Sage nervous that Jim would wake up and steal her chance to hold the key.

"Not yet. We have other matters to discuss," Said Ze as she put the book holding the link, and walked back over to the circle of couches. The young woman noticed that she no longer had the appearance of a ghost but was quite solid.

Her appearance had also appeared to change. Her hair had turned a raven black. This change made Sage realize how much Ze appeared to look like Edward.

Almost as if she could have been his mother.

But the young shook off the idea. Edward was made, not born. He wasn't even human.

Her last thought almost made her trip as she had begun to follow Ze.

Not even human.

Of course she had already known this fact but the weight of it never really sunk in.

Ze seeing the look of shock on Sage's face worried her and caused her gently call out her name.

"What's wrong?" asked the spirit gently, starting to walk back over to Sage.

"Nothing," said the troubled young woman walking to the couches and sitting down on one where Ze was before.

Once Ze had sat down she said,

"Maybe we should discuss this another time"

"No, it's okay. Go on," said sage forcing herself to smile as to convince Ze that she was okay. Suspicions raged through Ze's mind but she decided to let go of them for the moment.

"It's about Jim"

His name echoed through her mind catching her full attention, before it could wander again.

"I am not sure if you aware of an important fact about him, but he is what some people would call a psychic vampire, which basically means-"

Sage cut her off and with anger building within her said

"I know what he is. I mean, how could I possibly not notice him sucking the energy from my body?"

Ze's expression turned from that of worry to one of shock and she became utterly speechless.

"I know so courageous right? I thought that if I let him steal bits of my life-force he might be satisfied, but even though he promised, he still made me sacrifice my body to his beatings so he wouldn't hurt others."

Sage's voice became chocked and she tried her hardest to fight back the tears that forced their way to the surface.

"And I am still doing it. I feel him every night, every touch, he steals from me what is rightfully mine, my friend-love, my heart, MY SOUL!"

Sage felt her body shake if she had been standing she would have collapsed to the floor.

Ze could feel the waves of anger and sadness coming from the woman next to her and almost felt afraid to say anything until she calmed down.

Finally as sage's tears flowed freely and her anger began to drain she felt herself be enveloped by gentle arms and she whispered Edward's name.

It had only been a week since she had seen him but why did it feel like an eternity?

Suddenly Sage felt herself pull away from Ze remembering the vision that she had been forced to endure.

Loneliness struck at the thought of Edward when she saw him in the vision, and as more thoughts bombarded her, they cut deeper into her, and energy flowed freely from that and revolved around her like an invisible wind, free to be taken by anyone who wished it, including her captor.

He had always unconsciously stolen energy from her, and Sage could only be grateful that he didn't know of it. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he did, except that he would be able to make anyone he wanted witness all pain and suffering they had ever endured…and that scared her the most.

"Let me wake up," she commanded standing up turning away from Ze.

"I will, but I wanted to let you know when we meet again, I will teach you how you protect yourself. And Jim will never steal any of your life-force again," said Ze her voice fading as her body faded and the room turned black.

------

When Sage woke up she noted that darkness still filled the room and she would be able to finally hold the key.

Jumping up she ran over to the bookcase quickly took out the book which held the link and as she opened the book and saw the key with its tree like handle and the heart which unlocked the doors she looked around quickly to make sure no one was there.

Then ever so slowly she reached her hand closer and closer, and finally she grasped the key, pulling it towards her heart with triumph.

The room started to spin and she dropped the book which held the key and the world became black once again.

------

She was back in the room where Edward was being held to her amazement.

There he was lying there so innocently his eyes closed an expression of sadness.

Sage was afraid to move, afraid that this was just another dream. But her love's eyes opened and looked straight at her, with an equal amount of surprise and hope.

He whispered her name sitting up slightly breaking sage out of her trance.

Sage carefully walked over to Edward reaching a shaking hand out to him.

Her hand touched his cheek ever so gently and Edward leaned into the touch smiling.

The woman leaned in wrapping her arms around him kissing his neck, kneeling next to bed, starting to cry again. Edward realized that she had gotten a hold of the key, and was thankful that she had.

"Ze said the key is a link to one I love," muttered sage realizing that maybe she really did love Edward.

But a voice in the back of her head kept saying that to love him would only cause them both more pain.

She couldn't allow that.

"I could feel you through it," said Edward back very quietly.

"Oh…I couldn't" said sage trying to repress the voice.

"Maybe now you will be able to."

Sage didn't reply and just nodded her head.

"Who is Ze?"

"I met her in my dreams."

"Oh"

Silence. What sage had said about the key and being a link to the one she loved made him wonder if Sage loved him…so innocently he asked her.

"The key brought you here. I am the one you love?"

"Maybe. I do love you as a friend"

"Oh"

Silence once again.

"No more talking. I just want to be near you." Said sage quietly standing up, waiting for Edward to move so she could lie down next to him.

Once she was laying she held Edward again her head against his chest and soaked his essence in. He smelled like metal and leather.

This night Sage was able to fall asleep smiling, despite the fact that she knew she wouldn't be here the next morning.

-----------------

Yay, I finished another chapter and I plan to update more readily now…

Warning: I only have a general idea of what is going to happen though I have the key points planned out.

Thank you for reviewing:

Mnesomne's Tears

Blackwing.Rose

snubby

one more quick note Blackwing.Rose has an amazing Edward Scissorhands story called "Dancing in the Dark" which I totally recommend, because it is so much more beautifully written then mine.

Also Mnesomne's Tears has an awesome Edward Scissorhands story as well called "If You Love Him" which is quite beautiful.

Please read their stories if you haven't already.


	10. decieving charm and refined vengence

Chap.10

When Sage awoke this time she felt the lingering sensation of warm arms wrapped around her and could imagine that Edward still held her in his arms.

But sadly she knew fate would not be so kind. Not to mention the room was still cold from the rain before and her nightgown was still damp. She remembered that with both Ze and Edward it had been dry.

Getting up from her sleeping position Sage realized that she was on the couch.

Almost panicking about the idea that she had never really found the key and that was just part of her dreaming, Sage moved her stiff muscles and walked as quickly as she could over to the bookcase and found the key again, ignoring the question of how she had moved from the floor by the bookcases to the couch.

She sighed in relief as she overcame her dizziness and started to walk back to the bedroom where Jim slept, or at Sage hoped he slept.

Peeking into the room sage saw that he was indeed asleep in the close to pitch black room.

Another breath of relief.

Sage tip-tied over to the bed and climbed in as quietly, happy to be under the warm blanket, then looking over and seeing Jim, she noted how relaxed he looked, how happy, almost as if he was good, somehow...

Unconsciously she reached her hand out, resting it on his cheek, feeling his warmth and with that her mind rebelled suddenly telling her to pull away.

As she did, she felt a hand grab hers pulling her closer to him, thankfully she had reached out her good hand.

"Sage, love, where have you been for the past hour?" asked Jim sweetly, his eyes not yet open.

"You're hurting me."

Jim let go, breathing heavily, and asked his question again.

"Couldn't sleep, so I went to read, and fell asleep on the couch," whispered Sage holding her aching wrist to her chest. At least she knew that her sprained wrist should be okay. Chris and Brad had told her 4-5 days and she had followed all their instructions.

Meanwhile Jim had opened his eyes while Sage thought and moved even closer so they were only inches apart. Slowly he reached his hand out in a gesture that told sage to let him see her wrist.

"Most likely just bruising, but I'll call our doctors, and I'm sure Chris and Brad to check on it and your other wrist, which should be fine."

Sage just nodded, and started to pull her wrist back but Jim gently enclosed his fingertips around it again. Then he pressed his lips to sage's ever so gently whispering words of regret and of being sorry for his temper.

Then as he pulled away he asked why her nightgown was so wet.

"It rained," said sage simply.

Jim ordered to get changed and as she went to do so, the captor remembered Sage's love of the rain, and all the times she had come to him shivering but smiling, after dancing in it. At moments like that, their relationship was a beautiful thing.

It seemed as if he would never see those days again, but he could try, and already sage seemed to be warming up to him, and all he had to do was keep laying on the charm.

When Sage got back, she willingly faced Jim smiling just slightly as if she wanted to tell him something.

"What do you want to say?'

"That…you look very nice when you sleep," said Sage blushing turning around to face the wall.

"Thank you, but you look like a goddess when you sleep, love."

Jim was sure Sage was beat red by now and let himself laugh slightly.

But then he remembered what he had to tell her.

"I am going to visit the monster today, just to tell him what has happened here. I wouldn't want my leverage to go insane from the lack of knowing how you are doing."

The moment was ruined.

Anger surged through sage again…monster…leverage… once again he was insulting her friend and couldn't stand it.

"His name is Edward, do call him that."

"No, I will call him whatever I see fit and that is what he is. A freak, a monster; the creature doesn't deserve a name."

Knowing that it would be unwise to try to hurt him again, sage just let the tears flow down her cheeks, thankful that her captor couldn't see them.

Jim smirked in satisfaction at Sage's silence. She was learning.

"Don't worry love, I won't touch him…but anyway let us get some sleep, goodnight."

He was mocking her dark angel again; and who knows what Jim would do to him mentally.

All the young woman could do was pray to the gods and goddesses for his protection.

A few hours later, while Sage still slept, her eyes stained by her tears, Jim got dressed and left, not daring to wake his love.

He was excited.

Today would be the beginning of the true destruction of the freak and any feelings that sage had for him, even mutual. It would take work, but in the end, he would win.

Quickly he grabbed the key from the book and walked out of the apartment and up a narrow flight of stairs leading to his gang's rooms.

Soon he arrived at the doctors' door.

Knocking, he heard the two friends discussing something in rather serious tones, leaving their leader to ponder what they were talking about.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Chris.

Jim called brad to the door and gave them the instructions to check on sage's wrists; Then to meet him outside the prison where the freak was being held. As the two left they didn't say a word, but they were bursting with questions, like how Sage had hurt her other wrist and the reason why their leader wanted to meet them outside the prison.

It didn't take long for Jim to reach his next destination, the prison, and once there he walked until he got right in front of the door to where the demon was.

The door looked so normal, almost innocent in a way, almost funny really, because of what lied behind it.

Ignoring his mind's ramblings, Jim walked inside to see that his captive appeared to be asleep. He scoffed at the monster's antics. Jim knew he didn't sleep; he hadn't slept for the entire week they held him before they caught Sage.

Monster.

Did this menial being think he could fool him; it was quite an entertaining thought.

"Freak, stop pretending, and wasting my time with you pathetic attempts," said Jim closing the door and then leaning against it casually.

Not a freak.

Edward opened his eyes immediately wanting to say he wasn't trying to pretend to do anything, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Jim glared. So he kept silent for a moment then quickly said with the slightest bit of anger and resistance,

"My name is Edward."

Jim laughed at Edward's attempt to fight back.

"I don't care. You are a demon, a freak of nature, a monster. You don't need a name. That will only let yourself think you are somehow human. Don't bother trying to be something your not."

Demon.

"It's not heaven he's from. It's straight from the stinking flames of hell. The power of Satan is in him. I can feel it," the voice of the religious lady, Esmeralda came to mind.

Human?

The words hit him, and forced themselves into his mind, repeating over and over again. But he was human, wasn't he, at least partially? Looking down at the contraptions that made up his hands his question was answered.

No he wasn't human, with his metal heart and bones. But he wasn't a monster, or a freak, or a demon. The whole situation was quite ironic really considering that Jim could have easily been talking about himself.

Jim watched curiously at the expression in Edward's eyes as they reflecting all the passing emotions. Then they turned to him again boring into his own eyes. Jim decided to get rid of this little rebellious streak that the monster had developed, with a little persuasion.

"I like you freak, you know, you always seem to know your place. If you would have said anything else I might have had to go hurt Sage for your insolence, but it seems you remember that little conversation."

He wouldn't dare hurt sage, if he loved her so much, but then Edward remembered.

The bound man nodded slightly. Jim did have a "little conversation" with him telling him that any disobedience would cause harm to not only him, but Sage as well.

What ruthlessness.

Edward bowed his head submissively attempting to hide his disgust as Jim began walking towards him.

Suddenly he felt his chin being pulled upward forcing him to look at his captor again.

"Look at me, Freak!"

Freak?

Edward recoiled from Jim but didn't dare take his eyes off him.

Jim noticed how lamentable his prey looked; what a beautiful sight. He couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face, thinking about his love of seeing his helpless victims cower before him.

"Good, you're learning; faster then Sage at least. But yet again you seem to be the obedient type.

Kim's voice entered his mind and then his own:

"Well, then why did you do it?"

"Cause you asked me to."

Then he remembered his promise to himself to be strong for Sage.

But now he couldn't be strong, for his fear of Sage's safety. He was weak, and his eyes showed his shame clearly, giving the vengeful man in front of him the satisfaction he had been craving.

Jim walked back a few steps putting some distance between the demon and him.

"Anyway," continued Jim," I came to talk to you about other things, so I guess I should start, so listen up, don't interrupt, and don't look away again or else."

What other things could he possibly mean?

Did Edward want to know?

The chained man nodded once more, fearfully, tentatively.

"I figured that I should keep you informed of what is going on at my end of this situation," started Jim before going on.

It was about Sage. It seemed obvious that Jim wanted him to be envious, but Edward would not let himself give in.

"You know, Sage is quite happy with me; we read in the library together all day talking every once and a while. And during the night…"

Jim let an elusive expression of bliss take over before continuing, and Edward felt a pang of jealously begin to lurk in the corners of his heart.

"She comes to bed and she lets me stroke her hair and skin, god she is just so exquisitely submissive."

The envy spread, pulling itself out into the open much too quickly.

Jim let another moment of silence come between them, the weight of his lie started to creep into his mind.

But when he noticed the pain and frustration bubbling up onto the expression of his foe's face, Jim took advantage of the moment and walked next the bed again and whispered,

"That makes you feel almost enraged, doesn't it, though you refuse to show it. I can see Freak, imagining the only person who you believe to actually likes you, liking me, in fact she might even love me, though she likes to play hard-to-get."

It was true; Edward felt the anguish of betrayal and the biting anger welling up inside him, waiting to be liberated.

"Not to mention that I was talking to my love at lunch a few days ago, who told me how pitiful you are…such a fragile, innocent creature, she told me," Jim continued seeing the hurt appear clearly on Edward's face as he muttered the word creature.

She would never call him that, would she?

He could only hope it was to appease Jim.

"It made me wonder, since you are so ignorant, that you didn't know that she pities you more then anything and her dedication to her mom, but besides that, you do understand what I am saying, right?"

Of course, but Jim must be lying, or something…but part of Edward's mind kept telling him, Jim was telling the complete truth. It seemed to make sense that Sage might only pity him.

Edward turned his head away, trying to suppress his overwhelming emotions.

Jim slapped him grabbing his hair and pulling him back towards his captor.

"That means she could never love you, for who could love a beast?"

The beauty who could never love a beast, a monster, a demon, a freak with nothing to offer but metal shears for hands.

But this seeing realization was overwhelmed with sudden anger flooding any coherent thoughts.

That was it; Edward lifted his chained arm and drew his blades against Jim's right arm, but Jim just pushed him back smiling.

"You have so much vengeful anger deep within you. You better be careful with it" said Jim walking back towards the door not even glancing at his a wound.

"You're so predictable, Freak, but anyway I'll be back in a day or two to see how you're holding up, so bye."

And with that Jim left now grinning larger then the Cheshire cat.

And Edward knew that he had just been successfully manipulated like nothing more then a marionette, its string's binding it to reality as much as his chains did.

Feeling accomplished, Jim happily met Chris and Brad who were talking seriously again, almost arguing it seemed, but stopped as soon as he got in listening range.

"Just letting the Freak know how life is on my side, so you can stop looking at me like that…and the reason I asked you here is to inform you that when you check up on the demon and give him meals, you are forbidden to communicate to him in any fashion, and if you do there will be grave consequences. Have a good day."

And as Jim left, Brad and Chris had forgotten their fight entirely and could only try to comprehend what the situation is…

Thank you for reviewing-

Mnesomne's Tears

You guys rock as always…

…..

I haven't written a chapter this long and is my second-longest now, but I think one of my more powerful chapters.

…

If anyone sees anything they think is stupid please tell me you think it's stupid, or else I do the same stupid thing again

And if there is something you want me to do again or a phrase or quote you think I should use tell me….

…

And if you review, you don't have to say much, I am not one who feels that people have to give huge amazing reviews…

….

And if you don't review at all…shrug….oh well for me…I'll assume that you are reading and enjoying…I do look at my stats every day or two.

….

I hope I have touched people in some way with this story or evoked emotions in some way that make you think about certain concepts…and my another goal is to create an Edward Scissorhands story that is completely different then any other.

…

I will continue, this story is only around half way through now, and I have some really deep stuff coming up…yeah I am brining on the angst….

…

Question…could you tell that Jim is bipolar yet?

…

One more thing, if anyone noticed I fixed up chap. 3

….

See you next chapter, I am already working hard on it…


	11. the beast's anger

Scissorhands fic. Chap.11

As Jim walked back to the apartment, he felt almost nothing but elated, not counting the biting throb of his fresh wound. Those blades were much sharper then he expected, and he almost regretted manipulating the demon to cut him, because of the pain.

Almost.

He felt more anger, which was being repressed at the moment, due more to his excitement that he was indeed able to make the freak do what he wanted and with some fine tuning, he would be able to get him to do it on cue.

Then as the man opened the forest door, the grinding metal seemed to be cheering his accomplishment. There were none of his followers upstairs, except the doctors of course.

Jim felt himself clutching his arm, as if he could rid himself of the pain that just kept growing. A pained expression appeared on the man's face, as his excitement dulled.

It was okay, just for a little while.

He could let go of the strong barrier he put up, for Sage, only for her, even though, he hadn't done so when they had dated.

Gulping slightly, Jim unlocked and opened the door, and as he slipped the key into his pocket, he saw his woman on the couch staring on the ground. Her wrists both sported ace bandages; good, she was okay.

Meanwhile Sage wondered what she should say to the man by the door approaching her. Then she heard his hiss of pain and looked up to see Jim's white sleeve starting to soak with blood. Jim's hand covered whatever wound he had, but it had to be bad, considering his expression.

But as soon as he saw the worry on Sage's face Jim gave her a reassuring smile. She had no time to question what happened

"Don't worry about it now; and get the antiseptic and some gauze from the bathroom."

Only nodding quickly, the young woman, full of worry, rushed to get the supplies.

By the time she got back Jim had rolled up his reddened sleeve and moved his hand over it, covering it from view. The man was wincing, the pain still gnawing on him for some unknown reason, causing him to also start to bite his lip.

Jim never acted this…weak before. Could it possibly be a softer side? Part of the woman's questioning mind wanted to scoff at the idea: it had to be another one of his tricks, right?

But…

What if it wasn't

…………………………………

As Edward lay in the darkness of the room he was in, he tried not to think about his conversation with the man who called him anything but his name. He didn't want what he said to sink in.

"Who could ever love a beast," said Jim's echoing voice in this thoughts.

No.

"….imaging the only person who you believed to actually like you, liking me, in fact she might even love me…"

NO!

Twisting and turning as the voice got louder and louder, Edward pulled against his bonds, his exposed flesh starting to redden from reopened wounds.

"No," he whispered, trying to calm himself. His breathing grew heavy as he ripped through the mattress over and over again, trying to ignore the constant weight of the chains and their wicked laughter as they jingled mockingly.

"You have so much vengeful anger deep within you. You better be careful with it."

Though he wished it wasn't true, Jim had been right.

His troublesome thoughts were overtaken by a sudden rush of worry that wasn't his own.

Sage.

No doubt about the regrettable cut he had marked Jim with, said a vindictive, sarcastic voice deep within him.

Edward quieted the voice, hearing Jim's voice once again…

He had to keep that voice silent, no matter what.

………………………………………………………………………………..

As Jim took his bloody hand off his wound, Sage saw the clean cut, like from a knife.

"Can you believe the monster did this? It hurts like a bitch," said Jim as Sage started to dab the antiseptic on.

There was no way Edward could have done this.

But would her captor really cut himself so she would think Edward attacked him?

Not knowing how to answer, the young woman bit her lip, wiping the excess blood away with a dry cotton ball.

"All that blood and it's just a little cut, who would of thought," said the young woman carefully avoiding the question.

"Really?" asked Jim almost innocently looking at his arm more carefully. She was right. It wasn't that big, but it definitely looked like it would leave a scar.

Feeling the tension in the air, Sage moved on to wrapping gauze around the cut which was still weeping blood.

"Do your wrists feel okay?" asked the man, not liking the quiet of the room.

"They'll be fine. You only slightly bruised this one," said the young woman lifting her right wrist slightly to show him.

"Oh…sorry about that."

Wow, this was not a man who apologized.

"Thank you," was what slipped past Sage's lip.

Jim's eyebrows rose slightly for a moment as he thought.

Realization and regret.

He never had apologized enough to Sage.

"Sorry for that too."

More shock.

What had changed her captor from a madman to this sensitive piece of work?

"It's okay. It's a personality thing."

Quickly wanting to stop the awkward conversation, Jim said,

"I have a surprise for you."

Excitement flowed through Sage's body, forgetting all the horrible interpretations Jim might mean by that.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Only one my dearest; creativity"

Happiness shined off Sage. So many possibilities.

"When do I get to see this surprise?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait," said the young woman as she wrapped her arms around Jim in glee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that evening Jim and Sage were both lounging on the couches in the study reading yet again, as they had for the past week; Almost a tradition really.

"I'm going to see the freak again tomorrow."

Another perfectly good moment, ruined.

"Edward. His name is Edward. Can't you do what you did before saying your friend or something like that?"

Jim laughed before saying,

"No, you need to be reminded of what he truly is and stop denying his lack of humanity. Today shows that, and that generally he isn't safe to go near, especially by bride-to-be…"

Ignoring Jim's statement about her being a bride-to-be, Sage retorted with,

"No, today shows that he isn't perfect emotionally. And as for a lack of humanity, sometimes I think he has more humanity then you ever had or will have."

"But he's dangerous when he's emotionally unstable…It attacked me… the freak has this anger he hides, and if you dare aggravate it and get to close you'll get hurt. Have you ever denied him in the slightest?"

Great now her captor was calling her precious Edward an it…but besides that, he was right about her never angering Edward…but he wouldn't hurt her…

"You provoked him! Did you not torture him before you captured me?! Does he not have a good reason to be angry with you? Perhaps you deserved that wound."

She had a point. But,

"But, think about the day you anger him too much…what about the possibility of you being hurt? Understand that I care about your welfare…I needed to test him and he was feral…if he lashed out at you…"

Jim looked horrified at the idea.

It made sense…she had never really seen Edward angry, well except the argument they had before she left…She had totally disregarded the idea of him physically hurting her, but then she remembered him pulling against the chains, and who knows what he would have done if he hadn't been bound…

"Do you understand why I bind him now, in those chains?" asked the man beside her, who seemed to be reading her mind.

"Not to mention he killed my uncle as you know, in his anger, sticking one of those blades of his through my uncle's stomach and pushing him out of a window from the attic, all from his anger."

"How could you possibly know exactly what happened?" asked the woman trying her hardest to defend her friend still.

"Your mom told me," he said simply, excluding the pieces about Jim beating Edward and pushing Kim to the ground, trying to kill Edward, drunk, and half insane at that point.

Sage couldn't be sure if Jim spoke the truth. Her mom never really spoke of the details to her.

So she sat silent, biting her lip for a moment.

"How do I know your not lying?"

Jim didn't know how to respond. He couldn't bring her to her mother to verify. Sage wanted proof, and she would never believe him until she heard it from…

Though he didn't want it to communicate to her, he would have to let her talk to the freak about this; and even better to hear from his lips that he killed a man in cold blood…and he might get angry, who knows.

Perfect.

"In a week or so, you can visit the beast and you can ask him yourself."

Beast, yet another degrading name, but there was no point in trying to argue. The man wouldn't budge about his ignorant opinions.

"Why so long?" asked the young woman calmly.

An excuse, he needed a good excuse.

Damn.

"Okay, then how about 2 days. I want you to fully enjoy your surprise."

Dampened spirits brightened and the tension started to float ever so slowly out of the room.

"Okay, Jim I'm going to lie down for a while, and I would like to be left alone."

Jim nodded watching his love get up stiffly and leave.

As sage made her way to the bed her head was spinning and a headache was starting to form.

Sleep was just what she needed.

……………………………………………………..

Once again she stood in front of the door to his room, like she had the first day she was captured. She wouldn't turn away this time.

But as she opened the door Sage saw something she wished she hadn't

Edward was thrashing around angrily trying to free himself from the chains which had mocked him. His arms were painted red and his face showed his agony.

Rushing in she went say that she was there and everything would be okay, when she realized she couldn't speak. As she walked closer to his twisting figure she tired to reach and hand to his cheek, but right through him.

A ghost.

There was nothing she could do.

Helpless.

Finally he started to calm down but starting tearing up the mattress, his face showing such anger that she had never seen in him before.

It frightened her

But what scared her most was the fact that she could do nothing.

He was bleeding so much.

Finally he seemed to have passed out and Sage found she was able to touch him now. She kissed his lips whispering words of comfort, starting to cry.

The once white sheets were dying red and all she could do was take some of the pieces of ripped sheets and wrap his arms.

She had been locked in or something likes that.

As she finished she felt herself blacking out.

……………………………………………………………..

Darkness.

Running, her breath heavy and her legs feeling like lead weights.

Blood pumping through her heart as she realized she was being chased.

The man, he…wanted to do something.

Hurt her. His grin was terrifying.

Tripping.

Falling.

No.

NOOOO

……………………………………..

Suddenly the darkness left and Sage found herself in the oddest of places, a green field surrounded by an ominous forest.

The stars shined brightly along with the half full moon.

And a voice called her name worriedly.

Ze.

…………………………………………………..

Sorry for taking so long to write. I did like 3 drafts of this on paper before I stared typing and I was figuring out some key points of this story and its ending.

But I hope the length and content makes up for taking so long.

……………………………………………………

Thanks you once again to for reviewing:

-Blackwing.Rose

-Mnesomne's Tears

………………………..

Any suggestions on something you want to see.

………………

I am planning on putting in a very dark chapter in soon, an R rated chapter of sorts.

Any idea's about what I should do about that. I am pretty sure everyone reading this can handle something like that.

………………………

I hope you are all enjoying this story…

………………….

Note-I fixed up the last chapter a bit, so I do recommend re-reading it, I would really appreciate that.

I will try to get up the nest chapter asap…it involves some stuff between Edward and Jim and possibly Edward and Sage being reunited if only for a bit…

Till next chapter….


	12. emotion in the cursed night

Chap.12 Scissorhands fic

"Sage, are you alright?"

Still laying down Sage nodded knowing the irony of her doing so. Her mind was overloading with what she experienced in the nightmare or nightmares, for what she saw were indeed two separate things.

Sitting up lethargically, the young woman tried to look dignified as to not show the emotions swirling like a black hole within her.

"What happened?" asked the spirit persistently. Ze knew that Sage had been having nightmares, but how could it not be obvious when her ward was thrashing about like a fish out of water, struggling to find it's way back to the comfort of the sea, as sage had mentally tried to get back to the comfort of the real world, or at least some sense of normality.

Sighing, the woman began to explain.

"It started with me in front of Edward's door, and as I walked in, what I saw was terrifying; he looked enraged, at who-knows-what and he was thrashing around, his wounds reopened, looking like he was no better then a madman in an asylum. I was afraid he would try to kill me if he even saw me."

Sage paused for a moment.

"Could he see you?" asked the spirit

"No, I was no better off then a ghost, which was a good thing I guess, because I got the courage to go closer and see not only anger gracing my angel's face but such pain..."

Guilt was shown clearly in Sage's green eyes, as she finally looked at Ze.

"Edward has never hurt me, never even threatened me in the slightest. But Jim was right, I have never denied him, well until I was about to leave."

Another pause.

"I was too angered to care, but he had pulled against his bonds then, as if to threaten me. And that combined with the anger I seemed to have experienced what seems like minutes ago, is a dangerous combination."

"It seems to me that he couldn't hurt you if he wanted to."

"I'm not sure what to think to anymore," said Sage softly.

"Did anything else happen?" asked Ze, pressing on.

Sage nodded again.

"There was a man chasing me and I fell in some dark place, like the woods or something."

"Do you think that was related-"

"No. There different."

Seeing the frustration starting to fill Sage Ze gave in for the moment and asked.

"Well, I brought you here to train, so if you're up for it?"

"Actually Ze, this might sound a bit odd but I can't feel him feeding off me anymore. In fact I haven't since this morning. I wonder…"

Does it have to do with his sudden kindness?

"Wonder what? Come on you can tell me…"

"You are being so nosy." said sage smiling slightly.

"But I wonder about Jim and this change. I was so sure that he was just pretending, but now I'm not sure. I know he's bipolar, but even taking that into account…"

"You're still confused," finished Ze.

"Yeah. It seemed so obvious at first, he was the bad guy and that was it."

"We both know he is more then that. Jim is not evil; he is in the grey area as much as everyone else. No one is purely good or evil."

"I know. But I should still hate him. Even if he isn't feeding off me anymore or being vile; it's like I'm forgetting that he has Edward under lock and key and I'm basically his prisoner."

"I think that there may be this part of you that just wants peace and for this chaos of your mind to end."

Sage had a feeling Ze was more then right. If the weakness she spoke of was truth Sage would have to suppress that feeling no matter what, for the sake of more then just her self.

"Ze?"

"Yes."

"Can you let me go back?"

Ze bit her lower lip, as if wanting to say something.

"Before you leave, I have something I wanted to tell you."

"Go on."

"It's about Jim's past."

Curiosity took over Sage.

"What about his past?"

"Have you ever met Jim's father, Greg?"

"Yes, he seemed pretty nice to me."

"Did you know he's in jail?"

"When did that happen?"

"Right before he went to jail. Greg beat Jim's mom to death."

Shock.

"You see, he did love Jim and his wife very much, but he was naïve and his family had a tradition of abused woman. He showed his love through giving pain and that is what your captor was brought up with."

It seemed to make sense, why he hurt her, and his confusion at her hate…but why was he acting differently now then?

"But all this changed when Jim learned that his mother had died .From then on, he realized the truth."

So he was trying to change his ways.

Pity flooded the woman, and quilt as well.

"So he really does love me?"

Ze nodded, smiling, "he really does, but the only reason he's changing is your kindness. He wants to make you his queen and have you forever with him to love him as he loves you."

Tears welled up in Sage's eyes.

"Thank you," she said as she closed her eyes and fell back into the darkness of sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up in the soft covers of the bed Sage rolled over anxiously not knowing what to say to Jim there but found nothing but undisturbed sheets.

He had never come to bed.

Relief flowed through Sage's body cooling her shaking nerves but not for long.

Where was he then?

As the woman groggily sat up, she could hear men's voices coming from the study.

Fear.

Thankfully when she got to the darkened hallway, Sage only saw the doctors lounging on the couches in the study, talking quietly.

The curious young wondered what they could be talking about, so she crept out as silently as possible trying to listen in.

Halfway there Chris turned around laughing,

"Good evening Sage"

Smiling weakly Sage waved suspiciously.

"So how are your wrists?"

"Can barely feel them with the meds…and how about you guys?"

Chris stopped smiling instantaneously his coffee eyes losing their shine, suddenly looked somewhat jaded.

"Worried"

Them too; the night must have been cursed.

"What happened?" she asked as she plopped down onto one of the couches.

Brad spoke this time;

"Yesterday, when Jim came to tell us to check up on you, he told us to meet him outside the prison"

"Prison?"

"Where your friend is being held, you called it the retreat I think; anyway once we were there he came out and told us not to talk to him or else."

Chris continued for him his tone almost mean.

"So…you have any idea why?"

Guilt.

Sage bit her lip. So her captor was keeping true to his promise, and her angel was suffering for her resistance.

Too much drama.

"You known me for so long; how can you not expect that I won't subdue to him completely, though I have been trying to see a better part of him and found it. But every time he dares insult Edward I can't control myself."

Their Pity; most useless emotion ever known to man.

And her frustration; the most annoying.

"We know, but there is more then his pride at stake here and you of all people know what Jim is capable of and if you don't control that he's going to be hurt," said Chris the level of frustration in his voice growing, stronger then Sage's.

"I know." Said the woman quickly.

"Then why?" asked both doctors.

" I refuse to give in." she said as so many emotions stampeded around the woman's heart laughing while tightening the noose while it cried for the simple request of silence.

She couldn't think.

Too confusing.

"Sage, you have to let these feelings go…I think you should start listening to Jim and forget Edward. It's the only way to save him," Said Brad, trying to talk to Sage instead of his partner who was starting to scare her.

"You want me to hurt him to save him."

"Yes, it's the only way, "said the blue eyed man, as she sat down beside sage, embracing her.

Chris stayed put for a moment, but then followed Brad's actions apologizing for his harsh words, though he refused to take them back.

Crying again.

Who was her lover? The predator?

Could she trust Edward, sweet, innocent, Edward…no, not innocent, and filled with human angst as much as she.

And Jim, what was he. lover? captor?

Could he be trusted?

If she kept her promises, would he keep his?

"I don't know what to think anymore" said the woman through sobs, her resilient wall starting to crack.

But of course, not for long.

The woman pushed herself away from the doctors' embraces, drying her tears.

Whose side were they even on?

Who could she trust?

She was beginning to even question Ze.

Then the door opened interrupting her storm of thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………

It was Jim, holding a bottle of red wine, walking in looking slightly tipsy, but still carrying his dignity, a grand grin plastered to his face.

He came over to the circle of couches, barely noticing the tension that raged around the area; putting the bottle of wine down along with the key ever so carelessly.

He kissed his love stroking her cheek, telling her to enjoy the wine as the doctors excused themselves and left.

And sage was left with the creeping felling of loneliness that wasn't her own, and the delicate key left before her.

………………………………………………………………….

OMG, this took soooooooooo long to write and I sooooooooo sorry for taking so long.

I have been reviewing the entire story over and over again, getting characters in check, preparing for some important upcoming events.

Originally I had a 4 page outline for this chapter but have only used a page and a half…so expect many chapters ahead….

And I promise to never take 2 weeks to write a chapter again, and if it does happen, send me a message telling me to get off my lazy bum and start working!!!!

…………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reviewing-

-simplekitten(cheers for your first review here! And bonus points for telling me that your going to continue reading)

-Blackwing.Rose(You go girl, and you always tell me the best stuff, though I will always hold the record for longest reviews.)

-Travelling Army Brat(thanks for reading, and reviewing, especially just because you heard about it, many people disregard recommendations, but you didn't so your awesome!!!)

-Mnesomne's Tears(thanks for recommending my storyhug and your awesome reviews which tell me what you guys are feeling from the story. stuff I need to know.)


	13. The Turning Point

Chap.13

And Sage was left with a creeping feeling of loneliness that wasn't her own, and the delicate key left before her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

She couldn't stop looking at the masterfully created, silver object, now feeling the need to hold it now, more then ever before feeling its pull; she knew what its magic was asking.

Edward.

But what if he couldn't see her again. She needed peace, not this hectic hell where Hades was setting ice into her, trying to freeze her being.

Pain, burning ice around her heart, a crown of liquid-fire and ice shackles numbing her hands.

"Okay, I get it," she whispered as she picked up the key, releasing the pain instantaneously.

………………………………………………………………………..

Once again she was in front of his door, a now-locked door.

No.

Sage reached her hand towards the lock thinking it wasn't real. Surely her hand would go right through the supposed illusion, for what purpose could a lock on this door hold?

No, the heavy metal seemed to burn her like before as her hand touched it, and knocked it against the door.

Retracting her shaking hand, the woman heard petulant chains, harsh and quick in their movement.

Was it the prey preparing to meet the predator?

If she was inside would she be the prey?

The movement seemed almost lurid.

Her voice refused to leave the comfort of her throat for a moment and for that agonizing minute she could feel the tenseness between her and her fallen angel-demon perhaps, and he was the one to speak, sensing her through only faintly.

He always called her first.

His tenuous voice lifted her fears; all of them as quickly as she had though about them, leaving only a lingering instinctual fear that Jim had placed within her, and could never be lifted.

Sage responded trying not to reveal her emotions. The air calmed slightly, loneliness fading.

The woman wanted to hold him, and tried the door, knowing her effort was in vain.

Stronger then the keys magic was this longing.

Harder and more urgently she pushed against the door to her angel's prison.

Pounding on the wooden barrier, the vile barrier between her and the warmth in the heart caused it to only creak, forcing the woman to give in.

Sliding against the wretched door, no tears came.

Too many tears in the past and not enough strength for the future.

"I miss you," was all she could think to say.

"I think I love you, sage" said Edward suddenly.

A hand moved over her mouth, her voice lost again.

Silence.

Black midnight before her eyes.

She felt her body start to slide into the darkness while she heard Edward calling to her faintly, fading out quietly.

"I love you Edward," she said to the darkness of her mind, praying he had heard her.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Once again waking on couch, ironically the same one as she did last time, in the darkness, she could feel the key gripped in her hand.

As she put it back on the table she saw the red wine and past it, something she had not seen before, a grandfather clock halfway hidden behind some bookshelves. It was broken, both hands on the 12.

Feeling unnerved by this, sage took the bottle of wine and walked out onto the balcony.

There was a small table and chair set up to the right and the woman fetched a glass and went back to the table.

After pouring some of the wine into the glass and taking a sip of the luxurious drink the woman looked to the stars.

Then to the garden below, his garden, which was starting to wither without its master to tend to it and the coming winter.

An hour later the bottle was half way empty and Sage's senses were dulled enough to let herself think she was happy.

Thankful to her tolerance to the drink Sage easily lifted herself from the unusually comfortable warmth of the night, putting the bottle of wine into the fridge and then once changing, climbing into bed with Jim and falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Then, when the morning came, Sage was awakened by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Jim had remembered her love of them.

Walking into the kitchen, Sage saw the cook at work, smiling as jazz music played in the background, from the stereo by the door.

As she walked by where she had seen the clock the night before; she saw emptiness in its place. Nothing.

She shivered biting her lip, feeling nervous odd sensations of nervousness ran over her body.

Creepy.

Trying to ignore that Sage walked over to Jim quickly, feeling protected by his presence.

Remembering her dream with Ze, all the emotions came galloping back.

Sage wrapped her arms around Jim's waist from the back, resting her head against his back.

She could feel his smile.

"And good morning to you too," he said his laughter kind and loving.

"Thanks for the wine," Sage said letting go.

Jim turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry for not bringing you with me. I was drinking with the boys and some of their girlfriends. It's just that you were so angry at me, I didn't want to aggravate you further."

The emotions from that conversation leaked back into the woman's mind.

The anger. The confusion.

Then the conversation with Ze took over

'You see, he did love Jim and his wife very much, but he was naïve and his family had a tradition of abused woman. He showed his love through giving pain and that is what your captor was brought up with.'

She bit her lip.

"You're still not angry are you?"

Sage shook her head.

More pity then anything.

"It's okay, just don't talk about him"

If he didn't mention Edward at all, she let her mind think that everything would be okay.

Jim nodded.

It was true that very time he mentioned the freak, she got angry at him, but when he had to talk to him about it, maybe he shouldn't even give the freak a name. He would just call the freak it.

Perfect.

"But dear, when I do have to talk about it, just know that it's absolutely necessary."

"Fine."

She could deal with that.

"Also, I wanted to say thank you for not doing anything with the key."

She had totally forgotten.

Of course he could leave the key now, since the door to Edwards's freedom was locked to her, and her captor knew that she wouldn't dare leave without him.

But she wasn't supposed to know that, and now that she knew about his past there was no way she could leave him.

"I didn't think about it," she said submissively.

Jim was overjoyed. She was starting to like him. No more deals to get kisses and hugs, but she still cared about him.

If it wasn't for the freak she would have been long gone.

Hopefully the next time she met with him and learned those grisly details from the past she would hate him.

His happiness would not be stolen from him this time.

And their day was only going to get better.

"Well anyway, I have to show you your surprise but after breakfast of course."

Sage nodded sitting at the table where a 2 plates and whatnot were set up for her and Jim.

As soon as the pancakes were deposited on her plate, Sage dug in.

"Delicious!"

………………………………………………………………………………

Once again, He was alone, with that dream hanging over him.

Stupid.

Why did he have to tell her that he loved her?

And he couldn't even make out what she had said, or the echo of what she had said.

Why must he be left in suspense like this?

His body shook with the need for contact.

Anything.

Yes, for years he had been alone, but he was able to grow accustomed to that, but he had found someone and companionship had become his weakness.

He would go insane from this silence.

That voice kept filling his head with horrible things.

This is all Sage's fault, it would say.

She doesn't love you; she loves Jim and is disgusted by you.

You are a beast, a monster, A FREAK!

"SHUT UP!" screamed Edward, the loudest he had ever let his voice rise.

He thrashed about, his wounds crying in pain, once again being reopened.

Anger welled up within him once again.

This was the heaven's payback for killing Jim, he knew it.

His father had told him about gods and goddesses in the heavens.

They must be disgusted by him, that woman called him a sin against humanity, whispering it in his ear when she passed by him.

Perhaps she was right.

Perhaps that part of him screaming about his lowliness was right.

………………………………………………………………….

After breakfast, a very full and happy Sage helped clean up and awaited for this surprise, Jim spoke of.

They walked past the bookcases; past where that weird clock was, once again sending shivers down her spine, and walked up to a tapestry.

The story of Persephone and Hades, something else she had not noticed before, though she could figure out how.

Jim pulled a cord hanging off the side pulling the tapestry up gracefully to reveal a simple door, at least as simple as baroque could get.

"Close your eyes and I'll lead you in."

Nodding, Sage did as she was told.

Hearing the door open she moved her left foot forward and felt Jim's hand slip into hers leading her in.

She could feel the darkness of the room and her companion letting his hand slipped out of hers.

Then from behind her closed eyes was a burst of morning light.

"Open your eyes"

Before her was a music room of the utmost beauty. Beautiful wallpaper covered the enormous room making the room look like the inside of a composer's mind, sheets of music painted artfully upon the walls.

Instruments from all around the room were placed elegantly around the room in sections by type of instrument, and sheet music for each on a bookcase near each section.

As she looked at the strings section of the room, she saw a violin case set in the middle of a table with a stack of sheet music next to it.

He had also remembered her violin and how much she had loved to play it, though.

In all the angst of the past week she had forgotten all about her violin. Her orchestra teacher would be furious if he knew she had not been practicing.

Her companion walked back to her and she hugged again and kissed his cheek, ever so closely to his mouth.

Jim held her closely pulling her so close to him. He kissed her head smiling, thanking god for the love she was giving to him.

"Your welcome."

So true happiness, even if there was only a little bit, could exist.

Sage felt soft warm lips against her own and a few solitary tears fall on her cheeks that were not her own.

As they parted Jim moved towards the door, making space between him and Sage.

"I'm leaving to do what I said I would yesterday. I'm sure it'll be happy to know your happy," then promptly left the door, gently closing Sage in with the violin only yards away.

He hadn't called Edward freak, monster or anything like that. Though it wasn't much better then those, it still wasn't as bad, and theoretically….

He wasn't human, so it was true, said that part of her.

Shut up!

Wanting to quiet the horrible voice, Sage went over to the violin case, took out the violin, finding it already tuned and staring playing, loudly to drown out the voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is fastest update yet.

4 days. Woot!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anyway, I think I am officially past the half way point and I am sure you have noticed the turning point and a climax.

You, my dearest readers have the opportunity to choose when you want to climax of the story to happen.

In my plans so far, the climax is over 4-7 chapters away.

If you want the climax sooner, I can arrange it for you; you can even suggest in how many chapters you want it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

I have asked this before but:

-if you want any references put in

-quotes

-story ideas

-something you don't like that I can change

please tell me, I don't care if you do it in 3 words or something like that, I really don't

I just want to write a story you will all be able to fall in love with, or even remotely like it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

also if you want to know a small preview of the next chapter just tell me, and I'll give it up.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Until next chapter.


	14. The Tender Blade

Chap.14

Warning. Rated R for slight violence just to be on the safe side; but nothing to bad

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

This time as he stood in front of the door to his prey, Jim was still reeling from the wondrous moments he had just shared with Sage.

It was almost unbelievable, but no matter, now he got to see if his experiment worked; and the lies, though not as grand would have to come into play, and new lies would terrify and break.

Taking out a small silver key from his pocket, the newest in his collection, his excitement grew forgetting love and remembering hate and revenge.

He was sure the beast must be going mad from the lack of human contact and knowing that he was losing her.

Jim slipped the key into the lock, the one he had put into place after the last time he had conversed with the monster, wondering if the beast would attack right away this time.

Strutting in like a peacock showing off its arrogant feathers the man said,

"Sage has the softest lips you know,"

Edward had a resisting gleam in his eye but did not attack as his captor hoped he would, but perhaps he was waiting with resistance.

"I know."

Jim walked over, towering over his prey.

"When did she kiss you freak?"

"Before she left" he said fear growing, but strength remaining

She tainted her lips with his… that monster!

Her lips would never be tainted again by the beast. Never, she would hate him, be disgusted by his mere presence.

"It doesn't matter, that was only pity. Don't even try to think she might like you."

The freaks eyes were too loving and hopeful even with the feral anger below the surface.

"She isn't playing hard-to-get anymore. My love has finally revealed the softness of her heart to me. You have lost. You will never be able to elicit love from her. Why do you even try?"

No, she couldn't have possibly fallen in love with Jim.

How could she overlook what he had done to her?

How could she?

Betray you, said the voice within.

She doesn't love you, it whispered.

"She doesn't love you." whispered Edward, repeating the phrase.

Jim heard him, though not his questioning tone and anger took over. His captive did not have the right to say such things, and deny his fate, though it had not come to pass yet, it soon would.

And in that anger he walked over and let his fist connect his prey's face.

Blood sprung from his lips, instead of the curses he wanted to spit at the man, curses that couldn't possibly portray his true emotions.

Though he had spoken the words unknowingly, he was glad he said them. It had to be true.

Maybe his captor just couldn't see it.

She wouldn't betray him, right?

Jim flew into a rage of vengeful hatred.

"You know what Freak, when me and Sage get married you will be carried down in a cage, like the beast you are, in chains, and then let your precious Kim look at you with disgust. That woman is insane for ever loving you; you are a curse upon the world Freak."

First saying that Sage didn't love him and now Kim, no her love though lost to him through the walls of society would never turn against him. Jim could never convince him that his first love would be that way.

"And then, I will have no need for you and to the freak show you shall go. Perfect is it not? Show the world what you are? And though you'll never see her again, you'll be surrounded by freaks like yourself."

But this was truly horrifying. He had heard about them from his father, warnings about men who would try to lure him with false promises.

And never being able to see Sage again would be the worst of it, he knew he would turn into the monster within him if she was gone.

But, Sage would never allow that, right? She wouldn't allow Jim to send him away.

"But, if you ever want to see Sage again after our marriage, you'll have to do a few things. I can be merciful."

Of course. Anything to see her.

"Tell her exactly what happened the day my uncle died, how you killed him… and one more thing. Cut her, and not some little scratch. Mark her for your resistance and her betrayal to you; her seeming love, playing with your heart while only pity lied in hers."

Yes her betrayal, for falling in love with the enemy.

She would hate him if she knew he killed that man in cold blood… but he was just protecting Kim. No, he hated that man; he had wanted to kill him more then anything.

And hurting her, He wasn't sure he could do it. And the fact that Jim was telling him to do so because of his resistance.

Vile man.

When did Jim get so crafty? So menacing?

He seemed so much more preeminent as his aversion bit into the chained man.

Edward whispered his response, sealing the contract.

Now to take advantage of his prey's weak state.

"You ripped up the bed sheets and got blood on them," said Jim calmly.

"You messed up my property. Do you think you have such freedoms? I don't think so."

Jim walked to the door and slipped out for a moment.

When he came back, he wasn't alone.

Aaron, the man who had tortured him during his first week of capture.

Flashes from the first night came back at lightning speed.

The searing pain on his arms without the safety of the leather shield; the mocking, the jeering, as Aaron pressed a tender blade into him.

Seeing his own hands press into his bare skin, and he hadn't even struggled, already giving in but wondering what he could have done to deserve to cruel punishment.

But once he learned his torturer's name, everything became all to clear.

Payback. Revenge. Hatred.

Coming back to the present, he saw Aaron grinning from the doorway, a scalpel and home-made gag in one hand, and something else hidden behind his back.

While him and Jim conversed in whispers while Edward pulled away as far away as he could, turning away, hoping for some miracle, unconsciousness, anything to get away from the hell he knew was going to rain down upon him.  
He could feel Aaron's menacing grin, the sadist's grin as his footsteps came closer and closer.

"My beautiful prey," the torturer whispered passionately.

Suddenly, the man felt himself being pulled into his original position, flat on his back as the sadist revealed the hidden objects; long leather straps.

Aaron continued "How I love to hurt," he whispered, while Jim held his twisting form. 

The straps were pulled over his wrists and tied under the bed and did the same to his ankles.

There would be no escape from the sadist who started running gentle fingers over his prey's skin.

Over his arms, under his chin, and across his scar littered face, the fingers ran, with hidden loving blades of his own.

"Shall we begin?"

Jim took a pair of scissors out of his pocket and handed them to Aaron who moved next the bed and kneeled down next to it.

"How I long to trace your nature upon your chest and intricate designs on your breast, my love," said the sadist whispering in Edward's ear.

Edward was looking to the ceiling, not daring to look at him.

Ever so gently the sadist pulled his chin towards him gently, like a lover would, forcing the bound man to look at him.

"I won't let you, pet. You are my slave, my prey"

He moved his hand to Edward's cheek and kept it there as he mockingly cut a piece of Edward hair that hung over his face.

"You are to beautiful," he said as he repeated the action slowly cutting off his captive's hair until it short and choppy with only a few long pieces hanging down.

"No sadist would leave your perfection unmarred, my dearest."

Then he pressed the tip if the scissor into Edward's scalp and pressed down dragging it to the back of his head, leaving a trail of blood.

Then he took the gag from Jim who had been holding it and fastened around Edward's head.

"I know you didn't speak much before, but you have gotten bolder Edward, and I don't want you to ruin the experience."

As Aaron stood up Jim moved toward Edward after handing his companion the scalpel and starting to cut off the sleeves to his suit with the scissors handed to him, while the sadist started unbuckling the front of Edward's suit.

Not again.

The bound man started struggling again.

He wouldn't let them do this again.

The straps holding him creaked.

And then,

SNAP.

The ones holding his wrists down snapped and his arms flew up cutting Aaron then just missing Jim causing both of them to back away.

Aaron cursed, leaving to wound to wrap his wound, while Jim took the larger piece of the strap, and pulled the chains binding his wrists together under the bed and tied them. Edward's arms were pulled taunt

He would not be able to break these bonds.

He was no better then Aslan, ready for slaughter by the white witch.

When Aaron came back he was calm but he smiled wickedly at Edward before walking over again.

The two started to continue his work when Jim ripped the god-heart necklace from his prey's neck, knowing that Sage had given it to him.

"NO!" came the muffled reply….

Edward's eyes pleaded with Jim.

He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, please…

His last comfort.

Jim placed it in his pocket, smiling, as Aaron moved in to continue his work.

"Are you crying, love" he asked working on one of the last belts near his waist.

Soon His skin was shown, down to his waist now, pale and perfect.

Aaron ran his fingers across his prey's chest, the eager scalpel in his other hand.

Nothing can stay innocent.

Nothing can be perfect.

With this in mind Aaron moved the hand with the scalpel up towards his captive's neck and right by the shoulder he let it drop, just so it touched.

"What design shall I do Edward? Nothing flowery, spirals perhaps, or just delicate?"

A moment later, the scalpel moved down by his waist once again touching the skin.  
"I know. Let's start with a declaration. What you are."  
As he dragged the blade into the skin, he whispered

"Cut…cut…cut"

Letter by letter he carved elegantly on his newest work of art.

F

R

E

A

K

Tears continued steadily flowing from the captives eyes, the pain so much deeper, on the sensitive skin. God, it hurt.

" Your still crying pet?" he asked as the sadist bent down licking the salty tears away and then moving down and tasting the blood, licking his lips.

After dabbing his lips with the precious blood Aaron removed the gag and kissed his victim's lips, so he may know the sweetness of his own blood, while Jim stood against the wall amused at the scene before him.

Then as the sadist's lips moved away, the gag was put back in place for much worse pain was coming for his masterpiece, and Aaron said

" How lovely you are, pulled taunt in your bindings. My dearest Edward, My love, You are my masterpiece, and your blood is the most magnificent paint."

………………………………………………………………………

Back in the music room Sage had moved on to the piano and was about to start another song when she felt something odd. Fear froze her in place and the suddenly pain over took her.

Was her head bleeding? Gently touching a finger to her scalp she realized there was no blood.

What's going on?

Trying to ignore the weird event Sage turned back to the piano when suddenly she felt cold metal on her shoulder.

The smallest blade.

Edward?

Turning around, she saw no one there.

Then by her waist such agony.

Knocking over the piano bench, sage fell screaming at the ghostly blade cutting her, trying to fend it off.

But it only got worse.

Over her chest and sides the invisible blade drew itself up and down, across, relentlessly.

She twisted and turned screaming for help, anything.

Finally it was over and as she lifted her shirt, nothing was there.

Breathing heavily, Sage started to wonder if she was going insane.

There was no aching aftermath and the pain had disappeared completely.

Shakily, Sage left the room, getting the wine and drinking the rest in a few minutes while in the balcony, trying to forget, letting the ice-cold day bite into her.

She heard Jim walk in a few minutes later. He seemed to be pleased with himself.

As he walked over, Sage got nervous.

Should she tell him what happened.

No, better not.

Warm fingers graced over her skin.

"Your freezing," the man said pulling Sage up and inside.

After getting inside, the woman realized just how cold she had been as the numbness stared to recede and she felt herself shiver.

Jim ran getting a blanket and brining Sage over to the couch.

"What happened," asked the man concerned with his future-wife's condition.

"Nothing," said the woman quickly. Jim rapidly put a thick crimson blanket around her shoulders.

Sitting down next to her, he rubbed her arms through the blanket, as to assuage her, but she pulled away.

Something was obviously wrong, she was so loving earlier.

"Baby, please," he pleaded, using the old nickname, trying to elicit her troubles into the open.

She was resisting though, just like It had been so rebellious lately.

Forgetting for a moment that it had been his won doing, a surge of reminded anger was suppressed, as the fiancé pressed on.

"I can't help, if I don't know what's wrong," he said with that pleading tone with that hackneyed phrase.

The numb woman sighed, shaking her head.

"A lot of things."

At least it was an answer.

"Well, I was going to let you see It but I think we should hold off for a day or two."

Sage's hid her hopeful eyes as she said

"No, I would like to see him today, if possible."

Jim saw the hint of translucent hope in her eyes as she looked up.

She was so strong, it was almost disappointing.

"Fine, but you should at least take a nap, and get some of that frozen blood running through you."

Nodding with approbation starting to get up.

She didn't wish to sleep.

Too many nightmares had stolen her love of sleep and dreams in the past week.

But her tired eyes were drooping, somewhat jaded, as Jim picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

After he tucked her in, he whispered of one more surprise before she went to sleep.

Walking out of the room for only a moment, Sage's lethargic eyes widened seeing the small sliver box he carried as the man re-entered the room.

"I wanted to give this to you this morning, but with all the excitement I forget," he said as he kneeled down on the floor next to the bed.

"I know you said you would already but I wanted to properly do this; Sage will you marry me?"

It wasn't like she had a choice, but he was just trying to make the whole situation more comfortable, and she couldn't be angry with him.

"Yes, of course," she answered delicately, and Jim a sigh of relief pass his lips, slipping a sliver ring on her finger amethyst and forest green gems glistening.

It was meritoriously beautiful.

"Thank you."

Standing up, her new fiancé kissed Sage, warming her freezing lips, giving the warmth back that he had stolen.

Too bad she couldn't see the blood stains hidden by lavender soap, the broken promise which allowed the woman's heart to cheat her.

But none of this mattered to Jim who was just glad for her to look at him with some form of love even now with her closing eyes.

As the woman's conscience faded the man pulled back and left, closing the door behind him, and Sage entered the realm she had come to fear.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

I know I took Forever to update, but this has been one of the harder chapters to write and the longest to date…and I was afraid of how you guys would react to it…torturing Edward like that, but I did it to show what he was put through by Aaron in his first week…and I did Countless amounts of editing to try to perfect this chapter…

Anyway, I see that like 19 people have at least looked at the chapter now and I will assume you guys like it, until someone tells me otherwise.

…………………………………..

Thanks for reviewing-

Blackwing.Rose-thanks for your awesome reviews as always, You are helping me improve my writing my 10 times, I swear…but once again, You shall beat the length of my reviews! lol.

simplekitten- thanks for reviewing, sorry I didn't include sages seeing Edward, but I didn't expect this chapter to get this long. But now the next chapter is entirely dedicated to Edward and sage reuniting…and angst as always.

………………………………………………………………………….

I am currently working on my 15th chapter, and will attempt to edit it to perfection, since it's so important… so please forgive me if I take a little while…

………………………………………………………………………..

Once again…any suggestions…quotes you want me to use…metaphors/similes, anything like that, I am open to anything, even slight flaming, though to much, and I'll have to fight back.

Dea


	15. Reunion of tortured hearts

chap.15

The dark forest again, and the returning darkness.

Blood pumping as she ran; his presence gaining.

His forming grin as she fell to the uncaring ground, her heart fluttering madly like a caged bird.

His eyes seemed to be crimson as he bent down, features obscured;

Except for those blazing eyes and groping hands.

The sound of ripping clothing, her clothing, filled the thickening air.

Her hands being bound by another faceless criminal.

Dear God.

Help me, someone.

Anyone.

Tears flowed from behind closed eyes as the young woman awakened, from yet another nightmare, even worse, a lost memory showing more of itself from the night before.

Calming arms held her trying to expostulate, to rid her body of the shaking sobs.

Soft questions were asked desperately trying to decipher the riddle of the nightmares his fiancé had been having over the past week, as the woman's cheeks flamed with shame and guilt.

Something else she would have to keep from him, but for how long?

"Nothing," was all she could offer for the moment.

"But, that's you've been telling me. Please, I need to know what's troubling you. What nightmares haunt you?"

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll tell you everything, but not now," said the woman feeling even guiltier then before, her husband-to-be's past still lurking about her.

Giving a sign of sullen agreement the man said

"But can you tell me even the slightest detail. Or do I have to resort to making It wait another day to see you"

He was taking the role of captor with that prerogative again, and for once Sage couldn't blame him.

"The nightmares…I'm frightened to sleep, frightened of the next vision that might come to haunt me," she said with a sigh.

"That's all?" asked the man innocently, naively.

"No, you couldn't imagine Jim; dreams so realistic I can't tell what's reality and what's fiction anymore!" said Sage defensively, quickly at his statement, becoming slightly petulant.

Mentally hitting him self, the man tried to stay on his fiancé's good side; slightly in shock at the words she had spoken so turbulently.

"Sorry, let's talk of other things then," said Jim sliding off the bed, his hand still entwined with his future wife's, forcing her to retreat from the comfort of the bed, rumpled clothes and disheveled hair adorning her.

Once inside the circle of couches, Jim, his hand still holding Sage's sat down on the loveseat, the woman following.

"Before you get ready and we go to see It, I was wondering if there is anything specific you want for the wedding."

Thoughts spun chaotically through the woman's mind.

The Wedding.

No thought of it had come to her all about it; she wasn't even sure you could go through with it, considering there was a possibility that she could convince Jim that a marriage built on lies and pain wouldn't last.

But that horrid pity ran through her, letting her remember that without her there, Jim would retreat behind his barricade of madness, and ho knows what he would do.

No, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt, knowing she could prevent it.

She would sacrifice herself and maybe, just maybe, gain a happy ending of some sort.

But what about her dearest friend?

Without her, he would become a true monster as Jim wanted?

He was already becoming more aggressive and had even attacked Jim, even though Jim had deserved it, that wasn't like Edward.

But she would see him soon and hopefully figure out what to do then.

As for the wedding…

"No idea, sorry," she finally replied.

"Well, I was thinking we could move away from this dismal place, and have the wedding in that lavender field you loved so much, remember that,"

"How could I not, I have many wonderful memories there."

Such a beautiful place it was; the sweet smell of lavender as purple as the amethyst in her ring, except so much more beautiful, so much more alive.

Suddenly a memory of Jim came to her; moments stolen between him and her in a weekend vacation. When no pressures of the world corrupting him; he could reveal the part of him that was hid behind his barricade of command.

How had she forgotten the memory?

The question blurred as she saw Jim's intoxicating smile, remembering that weekend too.

But the memory was also distracting her, and she needed to remember now, not the unimportant past.

"Jim, we can talk about this later," said Sage taking her fiancé out of his trance.

Disappointment shown clearly and a hint of anger too, but it went as quickly as it came.

"Indeed," was all the man said standing up, suddenly looking cold.

"Get changed, I'll be waiting here."

Such authority; cringing inwardly, Sage hustled out of the room, feeling the creeping fog of cold.

She changed into a dress, a red silk dress that clung to her frame, falling almost to her ankles in ripples of fabric. The V neck dipped low showcasing her perfect skin, pale and perfect.

The sleeves reached her wrists, clinging to her as the dress did, showcasing the splendor of hand-sown designs, swirling around the sleeve, with a similar design around the torso of the dress.

It had called to her, and as she looked in the mirror now brushing her hair, she couldn't imagine the reason why she picked it.

And as she started to pin her back revealing layers of thickening, growing hair, she thought about the color.

The crimson had immediately attracted her, and not just because of its boldness.

Something else, some deep meaning locked within her mind called to it, the fortune teller refusing to give anything but clues.

She would find out soon enough.

The word blood entered her mind, but she brushed it off as a simple fear.

Meanwhile, Jim finalized his plan in his mind, checking over what had to be done.

And as Sage revealed herself from the shadows of the hallway, he could only be stunned.

The gown adorning her made her look…no, not just stunning…more then desirable…

A goddess, bound to human form.

But why dress up now?

For the freak?

He prayed it was some merciful coincidence as he led her to the door, the key already in his hand.

They walked in silence for a minute, passing through the ballroom, which was looking more ominous then usual, but once in the hallway, Jim spoke.

"Remember, the reason I am bringing you to see the freak is so you can know what happened that night, when my uncle died."

Once again in front of the entrance, to the place that once brought her such joy, now only filled with infiltrating pain and loneliness, Sage stood, her captor, fiancé, love, and husband-to-be, beside her.

As after he had unlocked the door with the key that she once kept as her own, she walked through tentatively, noticing the dullness of the room, life escaping this dismal place.

Jim was holding her hand again, as if afraid to lose to the abyss in a dark fog.

But his voice was clear and unclouded in comparison,

"Shall we visit the atrium for a moment," he said leading her through the hallway, not yet past Edward's door.

But as walked past it, she could feel the ghostly blade again cutting her and she was thrown into tribulation.

And in her distress, she fell to her knees only a few paces away from it.

Jim embraced her shaking body, and the illusionary anguish dispersed the way it had before.

After standing up once again, her step became more lingering, cautious. But she heard his call in her mind knowing immediately that is was the one she had been longing to see.

And Edward even in the throes of pain, his conscience hazy, heard Sage outside his door and felt himself call the woman who had been the eye of the storm in his thoughts, like a programmed message within him. As he closed his eyes, the bound man tried to ignore the constant, biting, agony of the fresh wounds.

Outside the locked door, Jim decided to carry his fiancé off to the atrium, which unlike the rest of her world retained its life.

After sitting on the archaic stone bench, leaning Sage against him, the man asks about what happened once again, starting to sound like a broken doll, its paint peeling; and once again the woman could only respond without the answer he craved, but this time with a lie.

"My leg cramped up," she said quickly, with enough solidness that Jim had to reluctantly let himself believe her.

Moving on, the man asked if he should go in with her, making the conversation even tenser, and the immediate response was;

"I would prefer to go in alone, and have a few minutes alone with my friend," said sage trying to keep calm, but feeling the power she once had, heard the sarcasm in her voice and the anger she was desperately trying to hide.

Jim immediately moved to protest but Sage was already sitting up pretending to stretch her leg, as to get rid of a cramp and moved towards the door, Jim immediately following her.

"I'll call you if I need to, or I'll come get you…but since you want to come in, please wait at least 10 minutes."

Now only a few feet from the door, Jim only nodded excited that soon she would hate the monster she was visiting, for who could love a murderer, especially one so cold blooded.

And as soon as he unlocked the door, he pulled his love into a deep kiss holding her tight, reminding her that he was not the enemy here, and then whispered "I love you," before moving to the living room, leaving Sage alone finally and with a shaking hand, she opened the door diving in to the world of unknown possibilities.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately the aching spreading like a disease over her chest, though fainter, and almost fell but would not let her self be so weak.

Turning around, finally Sage looked upon her true love after what felt like a century. The reality that she would be able to touch him, hold him, in reality forced the young woman to almost run over to his side but the odd sight before the woman prevented her from doing so.

The thick blanket, only a shade deeper then the crimson of her dress covered her friend, with a tint of brown to it. The chains no longer hung off the side of the bed but were pulled under, his scissorhands peeking out from under it, the straps hanging out from their binding knot under the bed from where he rested his arms and his ankles.

His arms must be pulled taunt, and he must not be able to move; no less would be expected from their captor.

Thankfully no more cuts graced his face, except the slight questioning blood smears and his face. The cutting of his hair seemed blasphemes though; the matted down hair shortened except for the few long strands hanging off leaving her friend look almost unrecognizable.

But maybe it was also the fact that the leather straps no longer adorned his neck, strangely making Sage wonder how much of her friend was now exposed beneath the fabric.

His eyes were closed and she was sure the pained look he wore had been the only mask he put on. But he could easily let himself been slipping off to dreams of happier times; there was no way of telling.

No way of telling he knew it was her who walked threw the door.

No way of knowing if he would answer if she called him.

But Edward, even in the haze of pain, knew it was her. But, how could he dream when all he could think about was the crude deal that had been made and the question.

If she tried to undo his bonds, should he stop her? He wouldn't have to hurt her if he stayed as he was, even if it meant he couldn't wrap a naked arm around her; feel her skin against his.

If he didn't hurt her, he would never be able to lay his eyes on her again; but to know that he would have to communicate with her.

At that moment Sage forced her feet move ever so slowly as she finally uttered his name.

"Edward?"

His eyes stayed closed wanting to prolong the decision to come.

"Are you okay?" she asked getting even closer.

Still no response.

Finally less then a foot away she asked what seemed to be a fatal question.

"Did you hear my answer?"

A faint no reached the woman's ears; but no physical response.

He hadn't heard her.

Dear heaven above. The question must have been torturing him.

But she would let him know what lied in her heart.

"I love you….that's my response."

Behind closed eyes Edward was too shocked to say anything, thinking this was just another hopeful thought transformed into another hopeful dream.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Sage spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, tears coming with the full realization of her statement.

Even with the feelings that Sage hadn't been lying, he could still feel that there was the possibility of only pity. Not to mention that his bleeding chest and Aarons actions, the bound man could only feel dirty, unworthy of the thought of her love.

Kneeling next the bed Sage gently moved her hand towards his cheek as to let her warmth flow back into him.

"Please look at me…please; I need to know your okay."

Even with feelings of his lowliness Edward turned to look at the ceiling, his onyx eyes finally revealing themselves as his voice, though strained, spoke Sage's name, with an almost loving tone.

Then his vision hazy from coming tears, Edward looked at his love, his expression grave, not able to give her the comfort of a smile.

Sage, not knowing anything of these feelings, moved forward to attempt to change her friend's expression, moved closer, letting the shade of her body cover Edwards and kiss him.

The same lips that had been tainted by his own inhuman blood.

Tainted by the sadist's touch.

His face still marked with the faint lines from the gag, which until she moved back she hadn't seen.

Something else she hadn't seen before was the cut on his head; where she had first felt pain.

Light fingers traced the mark, blood an unnatural shade of red seeping from it, the color of a cherry on her fingers as she pulled back from the touch.

Jim didn't do this. The only person who would leave such marks was Aaron.

Suddenly looking back into Edward's eyes the spreading, poisoning ache came back full force and her body immediately reacted pushing her back, a silent scream forming at her lips, her vision turning the color that had been invading her world too much lately.

Crimson.

God it hurt, and even in her pain, she figured out why she was feeling it.

What had Aaron done to Edward?

What horrible marks did the sadist dare mark her love with?

Gasping from pain, even as it faded to a dulling ache once more, the woman could see the fear in her friend's eyes, fear for her well-being even though he was barely able to think from the pain.

And now she knew this pain and understood.

Understood she loved him.

Understood they were linked.

Understood Edward.

How had she ever let herself think it was okay to forget him?

But what doubts filled his mind?

Did he know what she just felt?

His eyes revealed this lack of knowledge.

"I know Aaron tortured you," said Sage as she got up again.

"I felt your pain, and as it aches within me, I thought you should know."

When had she been able to feel him while Edward lost himself?

When had the role of sanity been switched?

But even knowing that she understood his pain, didn't mean she understood the true torture he had been through.

The deal hung over him, mockingly.

Too lost in his thoughts, Sage got worried, but bravely asked the next terrifying question, catching his attention.

"Could I see what he did, since I have been suffering along side you?"

"Don't run," was all that was heard from the man.

He still worried about her love for him.

"I won't. You should know that," said the woman, placing a shaking hand to the edge of the blanket and pulling it back.

Please don't run. Please don't be disgusted by me. Please don't pity me.

Prayers that Edward was sure would be ignored.

More cherry blood covered his pale chest, starting to dry, but the swirling designs growing around his torso, kept most of Sage's attention.

They were beautiful, almost like battle paint for the coming war, but too artistic to be so.

And they were deep.

Only Aaron could create something which was the source of so much beauty and pain at the same time.

And then looking down again, pulling the blanket further down, she saw the wicked word by his waist, elegant but cruel.

Freak.

More tears.

This was her fault.

Her resistance had caused this. Even though she had been warned, she didn't listen, and now.

Her dearest Edward was paying the price.

"I'm so sorry," she said looking back to see Edward's questioning eyes.

"My resistance has caused you so much pain. Please forgive me."

"Not your fault," said the bound man, his voice chocked.

If only he could embrace her, and heal her pain.

Forgetting for only a moment, he tried to move, making the chains sound off.

Reminding them both that his position was even more constricted.

Immediately the woman moved to undo the straps, but she heard a swift, forceful "No" come from Edward.

Sage jumped backwards.

"Why?"

"A promise."

Promise?

"I have caused my own pain, for my own stupid promise to be strong for you, and I will not let you be hurt because of it," said Edward, his voice now strong and though his voice was still somewhat strained.

His promise to be strong for her.

So it wasn't entirely her fault?

No matter, she wouldn't let him suffer like this; he was in enough pain as it was.

Sage moved to undo the bonds again, when Edward practically yelled at her to stop.

"You mustn't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?

Silence.

He had spoken too much.

And this was too much for Sage to handle.

………………………………………………………………………………………

:::::BIG NOTE:::::- FANART FOR 14TH CHAPTER;

http://deafield. once again, for taking so long to continue, but this is one of the more important chapters, and I had to make sure it was good…

And no I was Not lazy about this chapter. I have been slaving over it since I updated the last chapter.

And the bad part is, I still think it sucks… I mean I was planning to go through the entire sequence between her and Edward but after getting to 11 pages in Microsoft word, I figured you guys would be scared of the length…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

moving on, I am also sorry for the cliffhanger, but once again, this is a long ass chapter… and I don't want you guys to wait any longer

…………………………………………………

Slight spoiler;

Don't worry, if you think this story is too near to the end…I still have a few more surprises up my sleeve… like another rated R chapter perhaps…some more Edward torturing…remember that nightmare sage got, when she first met Ze….

……………………………………………………………………………………….

And thanks to my 2 FAVORITE and ONLY reviewers;

Blackwing.Rose- check out her Edward story-" Dancing in the Dark"

simplekitten-check out her Edward story too-"** Leather and Lace"**

………………………………………………………………………….

Until next chapter!!!


	16. Revelations

Chap.16

"Why would you hurt me?"

Silence.

He had spoken too much.

And this was too much for Sage to handle.

…………………………………..

Anger rose within for the woman. Pity faded and drained away. What deal had he made with Edward?

Sage turned to walk to the door, but Edward begged her to stop.

"How can I? Look what he's done to us!"

"Please"

This was no more Jim's fault then it was his own.

"Fine," huffed Sage.

Suddenly a flash from her most recent nightmare came to the woman's mind.

Heavy breath. Her throat was starting to close up.

She shivered in remembrance trying to control the lack of breath.

Finally, she caught her breath, and she wondered if she should tell Edward.

It wasn't like she trusted Jim enough.

"I have a confession to make too. I have been having nightmares for the past week, and there is one in particular that frightens me to the core," she started.

After Sage told Edward about the mysterious nightmare Edward found himself looking at the gray ceiling. He had no idea what to make of these nightmares, but was noticing a lessening of tension in the room.

And between these thoughts was a question he couldn't stop wondering about.

"Does he know about them?"

"No."

He didn't need to ask why.

An honor it was that she should tell him of such things.

Maybe she hadn't been lying.

But when she learned about the past, could she possibly have the mercy to forgive and forget.

"Thank you for telling me," said the man still not daring to look at Sage, his voice sullen.

As Edward spoke, Sage found her eyes drawn to where his scissorhands stuck out from under the blanket.

She had to untie him.

Once again, she moved to undo them when Edward yelled;

"Stop!"

Why couldn't she listen to him?

"I'll hurt you," he said worryingly.

"I know you wouldn't," said Sage her voice full of confidence.

No matter what deal was made, she knew Edward couldn't do such a thing, she thought as she tugged on the knot, pulling it free.

Tears came to Edward's eyes. If only she knew she had decided fate, and made his decision for him.

As sage gently moved Edward's arms to his side trying to ignore the feeling of the mangled flesh she spoke gently, as if she were putting a child's fear to rest;

"See, no harm done."

Yet.

He would have to cut her eventually.

In the moment of silence, Sage moved to sit on the bed then lay down to Edward.

"I want to fall asleep next to you again, like I did before," said the woman kissing Edward making the pain numb.

This time Edward felt himself move into the kiss.

So what if he was tainted; her love would heal him.

Her tongue touched his lips waiting to explore.

As the kiss deepened, so did the man's faith that everything would be okay.

The two broke, air needed and Sage returned to her original position, then laying down, and wrapping her arm around Edward's body, but making sure she didn't aggravate his pain any longer.

As they lay there for a few moments Edward finally spoke.

"Can you make a promise to me?"

"Of course"

"No matter what happens, promise to forgive me," said the bound man, pleadingly.

The woman wondered if this was related to his earlier statement about not wanting to hurt her.

Sage looked deeply into her friends forlorn eyes. She wasn't sure if she could.

"I promise"

Edward's searching heart found the hidden uncertainty but ignored it; and if she didn't forgive him, maybe it was proof that this was just undeniable fate.

Sage wanted Edward to know, at least for now, that she could offer true comfort and stroked his face whispering empty words of comfort.

Sage's hand could feel Edward heartbeat and her own, enduring the rhythm of life.

Enduring the hushed shadows of deceitful fortunes moving about in the waning darkness, soon to be brought into light.

Sage heard the door creak open, and saw Jim who saw fit to intrude once more on the couple; as he peaked in.

But his confidence was soon regained as he saw his fiancé lying next to the freak, her arms comforting It's now unbound arms, and the man felt a begrudging content.

Sure she was close to him now, but now he would have to hurt her, just like Jim had warned he would do.

Slamming the door behind him, Jim watched Sage hasten to get up, while Edward's eyes filled with courageous fear.

While Sage still faced the beast, Jim let himself smirk, letting the freak know what was coming.

And as the young woman turned back she saw the wilting smirk, but saw it non-the-less.

So he had been hiding this from her. The bastard.

Sage's ill-favored gaze settled on the ground, not wanting her captor to see what she felt yet, but she looked up as Jim moved over to where Edward lay, grabbing his bruising jaw roughly, causing Edward to wince slightly; for Jim had also started pressing his hand on Edward's chest, while he whispered something Sage couldn't hear.

The bound man's expression became completely disconsolate, lost to happiness as he glanced at Sage, while Jim tried to hide his sardonic glee as he turned around to face the woman, who suddenly started to feel very small.

Soon she would see how abject, how wretched the freak was, and any love for the monster would deteriorate.

With a dictating voice full of a lover's disappointment, Jim spoke to the woman.

"Sage, it seems you have forgotten out purpose here."

And as he said this, feeling even more insignificant the woman bit her lip, while her husband to be placed his warm, strong hand son her shoulders, coldness leaving him, bringing warmth back to his kindness, making it seem as if the smirk she saw was an illusion.

Jim moved away, only a foot or two preparing for the case ahead.

And Edward could feel it, and prayed he could get through this, while dealing with the pain of Aaron's punishment.

"Did you kill him?" started Jim, simply, happy to take this agonizingly slowly.

"Yes," replied the man, while Sage was already feeling annoyed by Jim's tactics.

"Why?" asked Jim, as if truly curious.

"I…wanted to protect her"

"Is that all freak?" asked Jim roughly, letting Edward know how much he would have to reveal.

"I hated him."

"And what had he done to you to deserve such hatred?" continued Jim, enjoying how uncomfortable the defendant looked.

But Sage felt the need to ruin his play.

"We know what your uncle did to him, what he was," said the woman making Jim look at her boldness.

"Let me ask, since I wanted to know."

This could be entertaining.

After Jim gave his consent, Sage continued her voice caring and soft in comparison to the coldness of Jim's voice, but still as biting somehow.

"Edward…how did he die," asked the woman with only that little bit of malice in her voice.

Edward didn't look at her, only at the apparently fascinating ceiling, trying to formulate what to say when Jim interrupted.

"Easy, the freak stuck one of those deadly tainted knives into my uncle and pushed him out of the attic window!" said the man loudly and all-knowing.

Sage ignored the statement, and was about to say shut up when Edward finally spoke.

"He's not lying…I meant to: I was happy I did it."

Shock caused the woman to cover her mouth. So it was true.

But he did it mostly to protect Kim.

He didn't just do from jealously or greed.

"Was happy?" she felt herself asking.

"I'm happy he's no longer alive, but regret that I had no other choice," said the man regretfully, innocently, not knowing the poison in his own words.

"NO Other Choice!" screamed Jim his voice becoming uncomely.

"You didn't have to kill my uncle! My entire family, including my father looked up to him and You took him away. How DARE you think his death is some trivial thing, you inhuman son of a bitch!" yelled Jim his fingers now gripping Edward's neck tightly.

And all Sage could do was stand there dumbstruck.

No other choice.

Just thinking about the philosophy of those words sent shivers down her spine, the excuse of a murderer.

But Jim, had let go of the deception carelessly, as showed his nature, as she knew he would.

But it didn't matter.

She still had to marry the man and she still had to protect Edward.

This had to come to an end.

"stop it," said the woman calmly as her voice began to crescendo, pulling Jim off Edward whose neck was bright red to match his wounds, and soon to turn the shade of blue that his lips held, the same lips that were rapidly moving as Edward regained his breath.

As she pulled Jim farther away a headache started to form, numerous voices in her head trampling any sense as she ran from the room, not daring to cry yet.

As she began to run towards her old room, she heard Jim curse and start to follow, keeping his mistrusting gaze up on her, until she turned around setting her piercing upon Jim, a dart aiming for his impure heart and said;

"How could you, you promised he wouldn't get hurt!"

"I said I wouldn't touch him, and I didn't. Aaron was brought to make him tame, or he might hurt someone else."

With an agonizing cry of frustration Sage screamed;

"He is NOT an animal!"

Anger started to ripple through her. No matter what he had done in the past, her Edward didn't deserve this horrid treatment, especially just because of another man's jealously and her resistance to his love.

"He sure has been acting like one!"

Tears started to pour from the woman's eyes from frustration, at the man who was so set in their ways.

"Shut up!" she screamed the woman pushing a surprised Jim back, causing his head to hit a nearby table, before running up to the room she had such special memories with, now to be the refuge for a war of the hearts.

She heard Jim curse as she locked the door and then in her panic pushed her desk against the door, glad she could get away from the enraged man, but terrified about what he might do her Edward.

She could only pray her true love would remain safe.

But if he got hurt, she would be left knowing she was a coward and his pain was her fault.

Sobbing, she heard Jim knock on the door softly, but after a few moments starting to pound on the door.

Finally he gave up, but by this time Sage was in the bathroom, hyperventilating from the stress. She shakily took out a razor from the bottom drawer in the attached bathroom and peeled off her bandages to her nearly healed wrists.

Sitting in the darkness, a kind companion in times of desperation and crisis, she was conscious of every horrid feeling building, a crescendo, passing by like a lullaby turned into a horror film, the pale man who eats children chasing away the soft comfort.

She pressed the small blade into her wrist and let a reliving scream tear from her throat, and as she looked in the mirror she reached her bleeding wrist towards it, an offering, as if to pull herself out of reality, only to feel the pain of the world.

Cut, cut, cut.

……………………………………………………………………..

Edward heard the screaming match between Sage and Jim, her protecting him.

She was a goddess, she forgave him.

He was crying again, crying of shame for what he was and could never be, for love, for forgiveness.

Then he heard a crash and the sound of Sage running to her room, for he knew how far away the room was.

What had just occurred?

Had Jim hurt her?

Well, he heard Jim following and then pounding on the door.

He couldn't get in.

Good, she was safe, even if he himself wasn't.

The sound of steps came towards his door again and the bound man's breath hitched.

The door cracked open and Jim walked in the ferocity of a lion, stalking his prey, ready to attack.

The first punch wasn't so bad, but when Jim pulled the blanket off, pulling all the fibers if it off the man, Edward had to bite his lip from crying out in pain.

Then he felt his scissorhands against his throat.

"I would kill you right now, but she would never forgive me," said Jim glaring.

"And I am unfortunately not allowed to fuck with Aarons design, but don't worry, you'll get what you deserve soon enough Freak."

Then letting his scissorhand go, Jim placed his hand around Edward's neck again and squeezed.

The last thing Edward heard was Sage's scream.

………………………………………………………………….

Sorry this is such a short chapter you guys but with the intensity, I couldn't help but leave cliffhangers…it would ruin the chapter to continue… but at least I know exactly what I am doing for the next chapter…so it would take like a week and a half, especially with the break coming up…

Did you pan's labyrinth fan's like my reference? .lol.

Thanks for reading my story; I will assume from my stats that you guys like this story especially my reviewers who rock!!! (And have scissorhand stories more amazing then my own, in my opinion. )

Thanks-Blackwing.Rose

-simplekitten

free virtual cookies, ice cream, and favorite goodies for you two

……………………………………..

I will try to update soon….

Your faithful servant.

Dea


	17. Understanding

Feeling slightly more relieved, Sage covered her bleeding wrists, feeling lightheaded, and stumbled across the carpeted floor to her old bed, catching her breath as silence danced about the room, solitude closing in.

Then as she lay on the cold black covers, she finally caught up with her slowing breath, thinking about the future, which like the moon loomed over the ocean, peeking over the edge, just barely visible to her.

After a while, she got up again, and looked at the clock.

13 minutes since the fight.

13 minutes of avoiding the confrontation to come.

But,It couldn't be avoided; nothing in this situation could be avoided.

Finally the woman got up lethargically, trying not to let fear permeate her, as her shaking hands pushed the dresser out of the way and unlocking the door.

What would Jim do when he saw her?

Nothing could be avoided.

He was pacing at the moment, his back to her.

For now she was safe.

Jim slowed down, closing his eyes, thinking, and as he opened them again, the door of the beast was visible to him.

She had run out of the door, away from him knowing she could have said what she did in front of the freak.

And that knowledge, made a smile spread over his features. He could be satisfied even though she had seen that part of him again; the side she shouldn't have to see an inkling of until after the marriage.

The side he was so desperately trying to suppress.

But more importantly she was more frightened of the monster; he could see it in her eyes, for unjustifiable murder could not be taken lightly.

He felt a laugh erupting from within spill out.

The knowledge would seep in; if it took 3 hours or 3 days, maybe even quicker, because the other half of the deal had to be completed.

As he turned, his happiness melted, seeing her tear-stained eyes; the sadness she meant to keep unseen in front of him, her burning, frightened gaze, singing the promise of loss.

He would only appease her, if she hadn't slammed the door upon him glancing at her.

Jim found himself running up the stairs, as if he could reach the woman he loved; get to her before the lock clicked.

But of course, he ended up in front of the simple wooden barrier, barring him from her heart.

"Baby, please, let's get out of this place and go back to the apartment…we can read in the study like we do every night."

A soft voice spoke from within,

"I just need to be alone… away from both of you; Please…" the hurt shone in her voice.

A pause. He would let her do what she wanted.

"Fine but Chris and Brad will be in to check on you. I'll come in a few hours," said the man gently, comforting.

After Sage heard the door lock, she wondered about the kindness of her captor.

Proof he was changing, perhaps even justifying his lies.

Seeing the slow transformation comforted her in a way.

Finally the woman allowed herself to unlock the door again, and peek out.

No one.

As she descended the stairs, she took a gulp of air, as if she were about to dive into the sea, and found Edward's door.

Her wrists were aching, but she could numb it easy now, just she had in high school.

It was just too bad that cutting didn't calm her like it used to.

At least the scream helped a bit.

As she put her now stable hand on the specially made door handle she walked in, finding him, eyes closed, laying there peacefully it seemed.

"Do you plan to keep your promise," spoke the moving lips, the words cold but strained.

So he was awake, and Sage could feel the heavy guilt.

What could she say?

Lie?

No, that would be the worst thing she could do.

"Eventually…not yet though," said the woman looking at her shifting feet as his eyes turned to her.

He still had to cut her, knowing that she hadn't forgiven him yet.

But as for that, Edward couldn't understand why.

The murderer's mentality, the excuse of the false death god.

But also the excuse of a misunderstanding.

For; can death be truly justified?

"Were you telling the truth?" Asked Sage suddenly moving a step closer.

Edward nodded.

"You wouldn't understand."

Another step.

"Then help me understand." Edward refused to look at her now, feeling agitation.

How could she understand what he felt towards her mother of all people; the loyalty he felt for both of them. Kim had wanted to kill Jim too.

And he hurt her. He wouldn't leave her alone.

Killing him was the only thing he could do.

It wasn't like he could ever go back.

There would never be any chance of "fitting in"

"Kim wanted me to. She had said she would kill him."

Edward looked at his scissorhand. The same one that had been held against Jim's throat as Kim, looking so fierce told him she would kill him herself.

She had tried to protect him…not wanting him to die.

Jim had wanted him dead and the only way to make sure he didn't die was to kill him.

She couldn't possibly understand that.

"Was it self defense?" asked Sage.

"Yes. In a way."

"Didn't he have a gun?"

"He tried to shoot me, but Kim moved his arm."

"He would have killed you," said the woman her voice full of realization.

A slight smile. She could understand.

"You had no other choice."

Sage was now only inches away sitting on the bed.

"I'm so sorry," she said laying down, wrapping her arms around him starting to cry.

"You must hate me for what I put you through."

Sage sat up pulling looking at the door.

The bound man bit his lip.

He had to cut her, now that she forgave him.

He gently lifted his chained arm on her arm, as in a comforting gesture.

Her lower arm, close to her wrist, Sage noticed, to be specific,

"If I hurt you again, you wouldn't leave right?" asked Edward gently looking into Sage's confused eyes.

"Another secret I assume."

Yes, another secret, but not one he could explain.

"I'm sorry, I have to," Said the bound man using the very little strength he had to push down, easily cutting through the thin fabric of the dress, pushing deep into the pale flesh, causing a surprised Sage to pull back and hold her now bleeding arm to her chest.

A long gash, reaching from right above her wrist, to right near her shoulder had torn the sleeve off and part of the bandages.

All Sage could think about for a moment was that Edward had seen what she did to her wrists and how it would worry him.

But

Why did he just do that?

The stinging pain grew by the moment causing the woman to grit her teeth.

That hurt.

It wasn't an accident, but why did her love have to hurt her.

Was it Aaron….Jim?

"Who?" asked the young woman simply.

The man had pulled back as if she would strike him for what he did.

He couldn't.

Jim would hurt him even more and maybe even her.

He couldn't take the risk.

"No one."

Sage gave up for the time being, watching blood drip to the floor, and seep into her dress turning it an even deeper shade of red.

For some reason, now she felt more connected to Edward, being able to feel his pain.

"I forgive you," Said Sage smiling before leaving for a moment to wrap the gash and the hidden shameful cuts on her wrists.

He could never know of those, especially now.

And while Edward waited, he let out a soft sigh of relief.

She didn't hate him;

And wasn't disgusted by him.

She had smiled moments afterwards for heaven's sake.

When she got back she laid back down next to Edward this time gently getting under the covers, under the hanging chain facing her love, her head lying on his healing arm, which still had the sheets wrapped around them.

This was when Sage noticed the necklace she had given him was gone.

Jim must have taken it, when he took off the top of the suit.

Something else she would have to confront the bastard about later.

But for now, peace and stillness between the lovers was needed and perhaps some sleep, delving into the world of dreams.

………………………………………………………….

Sage awoke to the warm air being broken through by a light breeze.

She could see the field surrounded by the dark forest as she cracked open her eyes.

She could also feel Edward's arm under her, but not the chain.

Slowly getting up, Sage realized she was in a luxurious bed, with Edward laying beside her.

Sitting up fully, she realized his chains were gone, and the white silk sheets covering him were pure. His chest had been wrapped well as well as his arms.

Ze's doing?

Sage looked around, but the spirit was no where to be found.

Edward's eyes were open looking at her curiously, as well as their surroundings.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously, noticing his wrapped wounds as well.

"A dream." Said the woman sliding her arm under her loves back and helping him sit up and lean against her.

"Your chains are gone," Said the woman happily before Kissing Edward's exposed neck.

Edward cracked a smile onto lips now so unused to the expression.

"Do you want to try to stand?"

Edward made no moment or sound.

He was content where he was, afraid if he took to much advantage of the present freedom it would disappear.

As Sage's eyes looked for Ze again, she saw a path and the figure of a woman.

There she was.

Ze's long black hair flowed behind her as she moon's pale light shown on her pale skin.

She really could have been Edward's mother.

"Who's that?" asked Edward.

"Ze…She's my guide I guess."

"She looks like me," pointed out Edward feeling lightheaded.

Sage laughed a little.

"You'll like her."

Finally Ze got close enough and greeted the couple standing a few yards away and introduced herself to Edward.

She looked tired, but content as she looked at Edward.

But as her eyes turned on Sage's disappointment was visible.

Sage knew why as Ze looked her wrists.

"That is not the way to handle your problems my dear."

"I know… it didn't help anyway."

Ze moved closer till she towered over sage.

"Don't you dare hurt yourself to deal with your problems young lady!" said Ze her voice full of motherly anger.

This caught Edward's attention.

How had she hurt herself?

Ze was looking at him now.

"Sage, show him your wrists."

Sage closed her eyes tightly but obeyed. She moved Edward so he could lean against the wooden backboard of the bed they resided in and started undoing the bandages.

Edward couldn't believe what he saw.

Why would anyone do that to themselves?

As Edward turned back to Ze, he noticed she looked guilty.

And Sage looked frightened ashamed as she peered upon her healing wrists.

Had she really done this to deal with her problems?

"Why?" he asked, not knowing what to make of the scars.

"I used to cut myself in high school, and I could ignore the pain Jim caused me…it helped keep me sane."

But Edward couldn't understand still. Whenever he nicked himself by accident he never felt relived about anything. Had cutting her wrists really made her feel better?

It was such a weird concept.

But she said, it didn't work anymore, so it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Ze spoke again.

"Edward, do you understand?"

He nodded as Sage rewrapped her wrists, feeling ashamed.

The atmosphere lightened slightly as Ze said

"Now that we've gone over that, we can move on. Thank you for being cooperative Sage."

Sage felt relived. Ze was brilliant; she really was.

"Now on to the more important issue," Said Ze seriously looking at both Sage and Edward, knowing the information she would deliver would not be what she wished she could them.

If only she could let tell them, she had figured out a way for them to escape Jim.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for taking so long to update, considering I had so much time, but hey, Christmas happened.lol.

Thank to all the readers who are staying with the story as I write it, even if they don't review, and a Special thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter.

-Blackwing.Rose(who's reviews ROCK)

-scissorhandedAngel(my newest reviewer who writes amazing Edward scissorhand stories like"The forbidden journal of Vincent Loveless" "**Our Last Night Together on Halloween Night"** **"Child of a loving sin")**

Thanks for reading, I will try to update soon.


	18. Back to the Madness of Reality

Chap. 18

"Now on to the more important issue, "said Ze seriously looking at both Sage and Edward, knowing the information she would deliver would not be what she wished she could tell them.

If only she could tell them she had figured out a way for them to escape Jim.

………………………..

"It's about Jim," started Ze.

Again?

Edward moved to sit up; looking alarmed after moving, and winced as he fell back against the headboard, the loud sounding smack filling the air.

Sage moved to help him lay down again, but his stern eyes locked with hers.

Approving his wish she felt her eyes roll slightly as she helped him sit up so his legs hung off the bed, leaning heavily on his friend as they both now eyed Ze.

"He stopped stealing your energy Sage, once he realized what he was doing, because he loves you, but as I feared, something much more dreadful has happened."

There would be no end to this dreadfulness it seemed.

"Not only has he realized that he can steal energy but he's figured out how to manipulate it."

A sigh passed Sage's lips. Of course he figured out how to, Jim was a smart man, believe it or not.

"He's also found another victim, to get energy from, though I am not sure who."

Ze's gaze avoided Edward's, Sage noticed, and was lead to the fact that it was indeed Edward that she was talking about.

Sensing how the spirit didn't want to speak anymore the woman spoke for you.

"I'm sure Ze can show you how to protect yourself."

"Thank you," spoke the man immediately after.

Of course he knew who Ze had been referring to.

"It explains the voice calling to me," he added on as an afterthought, sounding disturbingly relived.

The spirit sighed, relieved and spoke again,

"Your jailer has been releasing a suppressed part of you, Edward, the monster within that you have been hiding so well from Sage."

Ze's voice held an appraising yet forlorn tone.

Sage spoke next seeing Edward looking regretful for his attempted secret.

"And I thought we didn't keep secrets, "said the woman warmly, jocosely, smiling.

Edward smiled slightly at the jest and Ze followed.

The sky above seemed to clear with the breeze for but a moment, the thick clouds letting starry light peek through.

But just as the wind moved the clouds away, it soon shut the doors to the heavens above dampening the atmosphere.

Work had to be done.

"I know you feel weak right now, but it's important you start tonight," said the spirit to the man who nodded.

Sage let him go for the moment, and he looked to the clouded sky before saying,

"What do I need to do?"

………………………………………………………………………………

The doctors opened the door to the prison with their copy of the key and walked in delicately, with complete silence.

They had been arguing again about their own secrets and now with no winner only silence would prevail.

Walking through the living room and down the hallway they stopped at Edward's door listening for any sign of movement within in.

Finally they opened the door they saw the couple and felt a sense of peace. At least these two could survive, their bond as strong as steel which bound the captive, and their hope being the driving force to hold on through the storm.

Brad turned eyeing Chris sadly.

Was there any hope for him?

In his far off thoughts he didn't see his lover moving closer, running gently hands through his hair, pulling him close.

"If they can hold on, so can we," spoke Chris with benign, gentle conviction.

On that note, Brad wrapped his arms around his lovers and the two pressed their lips together in the doorway.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Ze and Sage helped Edward stand on his own, while Ze started to instruct him, Sage staying nearby in case anything happened.

"Imagine a sphere surrounding your entire body. It can be any color you want it to be."

The man nodded closing his eyes, his face becoming a mask of concentration.

A mist seemed to start to form about the man's body, pure white, and started to become solid.

Soon a perfect sphere surrounding Edward, extending into the ground, seemingly made of frosted glass.

Sage wondered if she could touch it, but before she could ask Ze said,

"Open your eyes"

As soon as the man did, the sphere disappeared, turning back into a mist then dropping into the ground.

"I did it," said the man, smiling.

Ze bit her lip.

"True, but that will have to stay with you in the real world, that is protective energy, and only if it is a fully formed sphere can it protect you.

"I'll try again."

Sage was smiling, content to watch him.

But Ze pulled her away to talk while Edward practiced, the excuse being that he didn't need any distractions.

"I'm sure you know of the full connection you have with him."

Sage scoffed, remembering the pain she felt as her love was tortured.

"Anyway, just to let you know, once Edward perfects the protection technique, your bond with each other will only grow stronger…knowing each other's feelings, perhaps even thoughts."

"I had a feeling about that."

"Good, you're a smart girl, Sage."

Both smiled at the comment.

And both didn't notice the man eyeing them and their smiles, smiling too, as he overheard them.

But soon they turned, to see him looking at them and all laughed.

"You have a feel for it right?"

Edward nodded.

"it should protect you in the real world."

Ze turned to leave and walked a few paces before turning back, while Sage had moved towards Edward.

"You two are amazing, you know, more than you think. Good bye."

"Goodbye," spoke the couple in unison, walking back to the bed.

The man seemed hesitant to lie down.

"I like being able to walk freely."

"But we can't live in this dream world and escape the madness of reality forever, plus I see your legs shaking; you won't be able to stand much longer."

Edward sat on the bed, and with some convincing laid down again, while Sage pressed her head against his chest, as not to hurt him, whispering of love for comfort as the world blackened and became gray.

Back to the lifeless room, on the bed where the man was chained once again.

Sage noticed that at least his wounds were wrapped, proof that the dream had happened.

It was dark outside the small window, showing it was either night of early morning.

The sound of voices. Two men.

Sage got up quickly as peeked out to see the doctors kissing, murmuring nothings, in the hallway.

She had to admit they were a cute couple, even if they had a habit of frightening her unintentionally. Coughing slightly, the woman finally got their attention, as the two broke apart as fast as lightning and blushed.

Sage grinned, very much entertained, before saying hello, and giving them each a hug.

"It's good to see you guys again."

"You too," said the doctors in unison.

"Just figured I'd say hi, before heading back to Edward."

The two men looked at each other before Chris spoke,

"Don't take long….it's early morning as Jim said he would come around this time."

"I understand completely, I'll only be a few minutes. Thank you," said the woman turning around and heading back to her love's room, trying to keep her head up.

Edward was looking at her hand, at her ring, not wanting to ask.

He had seen it as the woman had gotten up to see her friends.

"The ring is the promise," he said simply.

Sage nodded.

"I have to leave again."

"Don't hurt yourself," said the man.

"I promise," said Sage leaning down next to the bed kissing Edward again, with vigor, which he returned fully, their tongues dancing before Sage kissed his neck and left the room.

Quickly she went up to her old room, and collapsed on the bed, digging under the covers, as if she had been there all night.

As she let herself nap, she dreamed about dancing in that field, or just walking waiting for the rain to fall, and drown her worries.

……………………………………….

A bit short for a chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer…just to let you know I just finished writing my outline and will definitely have an update in the next few days,less then a week I promise...

So I hope you like it.

Thanks to all my newest readers and reviewershugs

- " xXRemXx

- " simplekitten

- lovepie123

- " Blackwing.Rose

- " scissorhandedAngel

Thanks for reading!!!!


	19. sweet torture of music

Chap.19

Everything was prepared, thought the man as he opened to door to the prison.

The doctors were lounging on the couches ever so lazily in the living room speaking with levity, frivolity; but as soon as their leader was in sight, they stood up and walked over rigidly to give report.

"Where is she?"

"Her room; I believe she's sleeping, "replied Chris quickly, diligently.

"How long has she been there?"

"The entire time"

"Good. Make sure the freak's wounds heal right. Aaron would kill me if the design got ruined on newest "masterpiece"…I'll be bringing Sage back to the apartment."

The doctors nodded and quickly towards Edward's room while Jim set his secretive eyes on his fiancé's door.

……………………………………………………..c……………………………………………….

As the woman slept ever so lightly, she heard a gently knocking on a door as it opened.

Then at the door of her dreams, Jim appeared in the darkened room; The sun creeping into the west outside her window; the wind driving hard through the trees.

The man sat on the bed while Sage woke herself up fully, grudgingly.

"Better?"asked the blue-eyed man.

The woman to say nothing but didn't want to face anger; not yet at least.

"Better"

No more words were said as Jim pulled the woman out of bed and on her feet, glancing at the bandage around her arm, only glancing though.

Then as they walked out into the hallway outside the prison, Sage looked back, seeing her friend's door and smiled.

Melancholy candles of the evening lit the maze of walls she and her husband-to-be walked through; cold seeping through the cracked stone.

Anger started to move like a vengeful serpent down her spine, slight shivers of fury and memory rising from within.

"Jim, why did you take the necklace I gave him?"

Puzzled, the man slowed, turning slightly back to her, but kept walking, shrugging slightly.

"Figured it wouldn't need this," he said pulling the necklace out of his pocket, the sliver dimmed by blood.

Sage moved to take it, but Jim started walking a bit faster.

"You want it?"

"I want him to have it, that's why I gave it to him in the first place."

Jim rolled his eyes looking ahead.

"You can have it," said the man throwing the silver heart behind him, the woman catching it with ease, glaring at him.

Continuing their walk, the man wondered why she would care about such a trivial thing.

For a moment his thoughts flew to the underground of his mind, wondering if his plan wasn't working; Sage forgiving the beast, loving him, and her Jim being left in the dark shadow of madness.

Lips were pursed in the tensing air as they moved to the forest doors that led to the ballroom.

And as they walked through the once glamorous room, Sage heard quiet sounds of men moving above, the gang.

There was a huge amount of them at the mansion. Why?

The woman finally looked down from the balconies, where eyes were starting to peek down at her, to the front door of the apartment.

The key was what she could only focus from there, even after it slipped into Jim's pocket.

She could only imagine what would happen if she held it in her hands once again.

A Thought of Edward entered her mind, like a passing dream in the dreary mist, and after the thought a smell filled her senses.

Her fiancé was smiling, the angered moment gone from his mind, leaving the woman puzzled.

Once inside the scent became clearer; Jim's famous chicken noodle soup.

Did he really think he could appease her with this?

The woman suppressed a scoff as her husband-to-be clasped his hand in hers, pulling her towards the table, and then prepared to bowls of the delicious soup, remembering all the times they had it before together; how it was Sage's favorite.

He was sure it would lighten the situation.

"When did you make this?" asked the woman innocently as Jim placed the steaming bowls onto the table.

"While you were in the prison"

The only reason he probably let her stay there for as long as he did.

"Oh," she said now thinking about how Edward would probably like this. Had even eaten anything since they had been captured?

Even with the knowledge that he didn't have such a necessity, she had always given food while she stayed in the mansion, and he might have hunger.

Jim wouldn't feed him anyway, for what need would there be to give food to someone who doesn't need to eat, especially his worst enemy.

And even knowing his answer Sage asked and he responded with saying that Chris and Brad gave him food once a day.

Wow.

She guessed this was proof he was changing.

The woman smiled, the soup becoming more delicious as she ate it.

Random thought breezed through her mind, like how she hadn't felt any pain during the dream and even now.

Nothing.

After a while she figured, that she only felt it was become of the extreme emotions her love felt considering only during extreme times she had been able to feel him or "visit" him via visions.

The porcelain bowls were finally empty in the deadness of the room, light music floating about it to break the silence.

The woman moved to the couches but found herself being eagerly pulled towards the music room.

As he pulled her through the door, Sage felt her breath hitch; a memory of the pain invaded her thoughts.

The piano was in view.

For a moment the woman was sure felt the cut on top of her head again, but it was only passing through, making her cringe for that moment.

Her fiancé sat down at the piano bench looking at a curling page of prepared music.

Then turning back, he patted the seat beside him with levity.

The woman in turn moved cautiously towards him and with vigilance sat down stiffly.

"Play with me," he said placing his fingers on the cold off-white keys.

"No thank you"

"Please?"

Sage shook her head. Her husband-to-be just shrugged glancing at the open violin case nearby the starting to play as sage moved away to the comfort of her old instrument, an old friend.

All she could think about was Edward.

He would never be able to produce music, though she was sure he could have been an excellent musician, perhaps a pianist. She could imagine him with the hands of a pianist, thin and weak in appearance but strong in heart.

Jim's hand were strong, athlete's hands, as he had trained them to be.

Sage had been stunned the first time he had played for her.

Who would have thought?

Meanwhile the pianist dreamed of when Sage used to dance for him as he played or when they would play duets with him on the violin.

She was never afraid if him when she danced or played, she entered with him, one of their own, where they made music for their own gods.

But she stayed silent now, leaving his daydreams in the mist.

"At least a little."

A shrug as she reached for the stringed instrument warm in her shaking hands, as if to comfort her as Jim started playing again.

A beautiful sweeping song of love, of confessions afloat on pools of desire and memory.

With the wooden instrument in its place on her shoulder, and the bow in her hand, she prepared to play biting her lip, letting her mind flow with the music. But soon her mind grew dark, changing to song from C major, a happy joyous chord to A minor, a relative who took on a much darker tone.

Jim found himself moving to the dark tones of the music.

Her heart was her music after all, and he could see it through the veil of skin and bones when she played.

And for her, the process of playing was relieving, relaxing.

Of course, fault came side by side with fate, making her lovely instrument turn sour, one of pegs, which kept the violin in tune slipped.

Quickly, not being able to stand the disgusting sounds the instrument would make, Sage put down her bow and moved to tune it, while the man without his accompaniment stopped playing, his dreaming halting, dust spraying on the dirt ground of his mind.

He felt his bipolar nature take over, forcing him to feel infuriated, vengeful to the woman who had ruined the beauty so quickly.

"WHY Did You STOP?" he said turning around trying to push down the fire burning up the kindness, the gentleness.

"My string was…" she started sounding amused until she looked up from the instrument, seeing his expression, knowing what had happened.

The violin started slipped from her fingers as Jim stood, the bow still gripped tightly and as she ran she heard the crash of her old friend to the merciless floor, forever silenced.

Heart lurching, she ran.

She ran to the only place in the apartment she could hide behind her own lock and key.

The bathroom, painted a sensual red with a strong door which she immediately locked running to the next door, the one that led to her walk-in closet. She locked that door too, the bow still gripped in her hand.

It could be a fine weapon if needed, though one of the metal coat hangers would work to.

But she didn't need to worry about a weapon. She just needed to wait until he calmed down.

As she sat in the fairly large closet behind a rack of dresses she had made, she felt pure awareness; the coldness of the air, the slight dampness on her dress from the reawakened blood from crying.

The sound of Jim stomping around, trying to quell his fury

The sight of nothing in the blinding darkness.

For a while Sage swore she saw the shadows of her former self flicker on the ceiling and racks of clothing.

She had been so easily surprised, so easily frightened.

It was ludicrous; she could have easily faced him; stood up like the strong person she was supposed to be.

But that meek little girl in the back of her mind called out sternly, forcing her to pull back.

Instinct; fight or flight.

The girl gritted her teeth. She could go and confront him now, she should.

No, not yet.

Feeling the blood compelled the woman to rid herself of the tainted garment.

Then she finally turned on the dim fluorescent light and found another old friend.

A dress she made with Edward, of her own design.

Touching the dark grey fabric she could picture the happy times.

Edward had always been so precise about cutting the fabric.

Three belts graced the waistline of the dress as well as around the wrists; looking akin to the belts on Edward's suit except more feminine in nature.

In fact she had found the belt in one of the inventor's workshops.

As she put it on and tightened the straps, Sage felt comforted, feeling closer to her love.

The bandages would be disturbed by the hanging sleeves of soft, warm fabric, unlike the scarlet dress made of tight silk and stitching.

The dress in general was much less shoe-offy then than the red dress, surrounded by her choices, the stitching done by own hand, only by her wrists.

……………………………………..c……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Edward lay in the bed, the ghost of being able to walk, haunting him, with his closed eyes, also holding on to the memory of Sage's closeness.

But distant sounds of thunder kept interrupting his phantom wishes.

A storm was coming, and soon, lightning would be silently cutting across the sky.

A cold draft sprinted around the room, which made Edward grateful for the crimson blanket and bandages which covered his otherwise bare chest and arms.

Footsteps.

Coming closer.

Edward turned his head towards the wall, to keep the appearance of sleep, feeling that the coming confrontation would be a malign one.

He wished Chris and Brad could have stayed, but they had other duties to attend to.

To his utmost surprise it was the sadist who walked through the door.

Aaron, his apparent lover.

And sweet torturer.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry for taking so long to write I was UBBER busy with school and had to type up like 2 pages a day, 'cause I was so tired.

But I am reeling down her in the story and I have a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION….

Would you rather I:

a-Write long chapters and take a week to do so

b-write short chapters and update at least every other day

give me your answer and I will do as told.

Also if you want to see what the new dress Sage is wearing looks like, as well as the scarlet dress go to my homepage through my profile. Its Devianart and yes I can draw so don't think it will be a worthless trip.

To the left you will see a piece of art that says "Captured Innocence fanart"

Everything after that is explained once you click on the picture.

If you just want me to send a link, tell me and I will send you a link.

I will be awaiting your answers about how I will be updating.


	20. Sullen Times Part 1

Chap 20:part 1

To his utmost surprise it was the sadist who walked through the door.

Aaron, his apparent lover.

And sweet torturer.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Edward was reeling.

Why did he come here?

Why did it look like he had been crying?

What was the gentle expression adorning his face?

"You know I love you right?"

His voice had no hint of levity in them, he was being completely serious.

The sadist moved towards Edward, who was turned away, trying not to breath.

He soon felt the other man sit on the bed, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

The hand ghosted down his back, and onto his leather-clad leg, frowning, while Edward was as wide awake as ever.

Even the touch was that of a lover.

"Leave," was all the man could choke out in response.

The hand on his leg gripped angrily, unable to recognize the words.

"I love your pureness as well, your innocence, my love. Nothing can be as perfect as you, and I will assure you are prepared for the world's cruelties," continued the sadist with alacrity, cheerfully.

Edward was shaking. What pain would be afflicted on him now?

"I want you…so much…"

The scalpel appeared in the man's shaking hand, in the small darkened room, and shimmered in the little light there was.

"To belong only to me, my pet, my dearest Edward."

The smile turned dark, and the bound man felt as if some dark magic pulsed inside his veins.

"Please. Go" pleaded the bound man, voice showing the extent of his fear, sounding haggard.

He was pushed onto his back quickly, the chains singing, as Aaron sat on top of him.

The scalpel moved to his bare neck while his captor whispered into his ear.

"I think not, love. I will not allow you to reject me, you are mine, I just have yet to mark you as such."

Chocking sobs racked the bound man's body as Aaron proceeded to stroke his cheek, kissing him.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sage was washing her face off, when she heard whispers in her mind.

She felt a nervousness and tenseness that wasn't her own.

Edward.

"To belong only to me, my pet, my dearest Edward"

Sage quickly dried off her face looking intently into the mirror as if she could see the image matching what she just heard.

After a moment, she realized who the voice belonged to.

The urge to go her love was strong.

How though?

Not possible.

Even if she could get the necessary keys, the gang wouldn't let her get past the ballroom.

She would have to wait till later, when everyone was asleep.

An image appeared in the mirror; Aaron lying on a terrified Edward, kissing him with the scalpel against his neck.

The light in the room started to flicker and finally went out in the bathroom, but she could still see her love and the sadist.

She found herself calling to Edward her hands pressed against the mirror.

And amazingly he looked towards her, confused, but still sensing her.

Aaron annoyed looked her way too, and Sage swore he saw her.

Looking towards her Aaron with his secretive eyes mouthed the word "Mine" while Edward had started struggling to get away from him again despite the sharp instrument so close to his throat.

That was meant for her and her alone to know.

The woman's breathing became heavy again, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

The bastard.

Edward belonged to no one, especially that bastard.

The mirror darkened as well as the scene before her.

"No," Sage cried out hitting the mirror.

"Let me see!"

She heard Aaron's taunting laughter in her head, as the lights flickers back on and songs of beautiful thunder sung from outside and the shadows of the room seems to lengthen.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I have decided to try the quicker updates as you can see. I might even be able to write up the next part by tonight.

I hope no one minds me writing like this.

NOTE: simplekitten just updated her story "Leather and Lace"….Go read it!!!!!!...awesome scissorhands fic.


	21. Sullen Times part 2

Sullen times-part 2

While he sat in the study he held a heavy book in his hands, as he looked towards the balcony, dark clouds flying over him, lightning giving light to the room.

As lonely tears fell, he contemplated the recent events.

The once calm restful waves of speculation turned dark and fierce with the storm.

She was afraid of him. She had run.

His body shook.

He once thought tomorrow, the dawn would come the way he pictured it, that he could make his dreams reality.

But the beast was no object of hate for her, yet he killed a man, and cut her.

It was a murderer and Sage didn't hate him.

Her concern about that stupid necklace proved it.

How?

How is it possible?

How is it possible he saw the fear in her eyes, when that old fear resurfaced when he lost control?

He wouldn't have hurt her again.

She should know that.

The book slammed shut as Jim threw it across the room before turning to talk to his gang.

Tonight would be the night.

The freak would suffer beyond anything he could imagine.

Perhaps he would die.

A vengeful smile appeared on the man's face as he swiftly moved to the ballroom for an announcement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward felt his body freeze as the tender blade moved to his leg, pressing eagerly into the fabric of the blanket.

Aaron had gotten off him finally but, feeling the pressure of the blade on his upper thigh was no better.

The sadist smile pressing the blade through the blanket and onto the leather; He had already undone the straps during his last visit and now the bound man knew why.

"Don't"

Aaron shushed him pressing through the leather.

"Don't make me gag you again"

Tears started to flow freely as his captor started drawing the blade down the side of his leg, from his upper thigh to his ankle.

Cherry blood flowed onto the sadist's hand as he pressed his fingers delicately onto the wounds.

He moved to mirror his work on the other leg, pressing even harder, trying to control his excitement.

He cut through the crimson blanket and leather on the inside of his prey's legs, in a similar fashion licking his lips in excitement.

Finally a cut across his thighs so the fabric would fall off easily.

Aaron slowly pulled the tattered blanket off his pet noticing the heaviness from the blood.

"I shall mark you as mine in a place only I will see, love, but first I shall make your legs match that pretty design gracing your chest."

Sage meanwhile could hear everything though she could no longer see.

She could feel every cut Aaron marked Edward with, the worst pain on her inner thighs.

"Please stop," she whispered over and over again, hoping the sadist could somehow hear her.

Maybe he could.

Her love's heavy breathing and chocked sobs were all she could hear from him.

He was being so brave in comparison to her, as she started to sob from the pain.

He was being strong for her; she could feel it, because he knew she could sense him now.

Soon she heard the chains move as Edward struggled, feeling that it was wrong for Aaron to reveal any more of his body.

"Please," be begged.

The sadist didn't hear him starting to pull the leather protection from him once again as he started attempting to kick the man.

But his ankles were crushed as his supposed master looked him at him deeply, sitting on him.

"You will eventually learn to be obedient. Too bad I didn't strap your ankles down again. I trusted you would be good for me. But no matter, you will learn"

He laid himself over Edward kissing him again mumbling something about getting him a collar, before moving back and finally pulling the leather off his pet's legs.

His expression turned sullen, trying to hide the slight terror he felt

"What happened to you?"

And all Sage could see was his expression and she could only wonder what the sadist was seeing.

…………………………………

Aaron could only wonder what happened as he looked at the mismatched skin tones surrounded by deep stitching and long scars. Bits of metal were by his knee caps as well.

Who had the audacity to do such disgusting things?

At least the sadist made beautiful designs on his art, compared to who ever got to his pet before.

Apparantly Edward had no idea how he got this way, leaving Aaron to conclude he had forgotten somehow.

"You don't know."

A simple statement.

The man sighed tracing the stitching on Edward's leg.

The sadist's excitement was gone, his eyes saddened.

"I guess I'll make my mark some other time love. If you remember what happened, tell me, and maybe I'll bring the girl to visit."

He was playing with Edward again, the man was sure, even though Aaron was sounding so serious.

He also seemed very serious as he laid over his pet and kissed him gently before leaving.

Sage was sitting on the chair by the makeup counter staring into the mirror.

She had seen the mutilation, her speculation similar to the sadists.

She had also heard what Aaron said.

What kind of mark?

She let the thought go, thinking about how hard this was for her love.

He must be so confused.

And if he did suddenly remember…

And if her speculations about him were correct being attacked…

His mental state might become a concern.

She could already feel Edward's terror and confusion.

If he suddenly remembered, she wanted to be there.

He might hurt himself in the blind terror of remembering.

She would visit him somehow.

She would get the needed keys no matter what it took.

But for now, all she had to do was wait until her captor slept.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jim needed to find Aaron, seeing as he was the best at breaking the freak.

He knew of the sadist's visit to the beast.

He wondered if the beast was trusted Aaron yet?

When he was tortured, would he look to the sadist for mercy?

Jim let himself laugh as he walked through the darkened halls, excitedly.

He loved storms; as much as Sage loved the rain.

Finally he caught Aaron who was smiling rather sweetly.

Three kings on a ring were thrown to him.

"Thanks. Have fun?"

Aaron's smile disappeared.

"His legs are mutilated. Too bad though…well I think I tenderized him."

"We're doing it tonight."

"Good, should be tons of fun. Want me to do anything else?"

"Watch the girl. I don't want to her miss the freak's big night."

Aaron nodded as the two headed back to the apartment.

The sadist took note of a metal rings that were bolted to the floor in the middle of the ballroom.

Tonight would be a fun night indeed.

The two companions had discussed their plan.

Aaron would wait in the music room, while Jim took a nap.

The keys would be on the nightstand, so the girl would not only have to get by the sadist but Jim too, even though he was quite a heavy sleeper.

Meanwhile the woman finally heard the door open and not one but two pairs of footsteps walked in, one went past her and the other pair went in the other direction.

She pressed her ear harder against the doorknob with curiosity.

A visitor?

Or was her captor expecting an escape?

No matter. She would escape with her love eventually, and nothing would stop her.

Plus, all she wanted was a visit.

She still didn't know where the key to Edward's chains were.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sorry for taking forever….I have my driver's permit test tomorrow and I am working on an experimental COMIC FORM of this story. I have the rough drafts up on my deviant art(link on my profile) and have 7 pages done already…well drawn, only 4 are inked.

Thanks a bunch to Blackwingrose for reviewing and looking/commenting on me art. hugs I will reply when I have less stuff to do…

Did I mention I am going to cosplay Edward soon, I just need to finish the hands….wish me luck everyone!!! (I'll be at genericon)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Thanks for reviewing-

-MotRD

-xXRemXx

-simplekitten

Another question-

It's been thought by people and me to write a fanfiction basically about beating the snot out of Jim:

Soooooooooooooooo is there anyone who wants to co-write it with me?( It would be tons of fun I'm sure.)


	22. Past part one

Chap 22, part 1

His heart spun to the floor hard seeing the damage done to his legs.

Hadn't he endured enough?

The man slowly dragged his legs up to see them better.

The combination of deep messy stitching, mismatched skin tones and pieces of metal adorning them made him wonder.

What had happened to him?

He had never been curious as to his origins or what he looked like under the suit he wore all those years.

Never questioned why he wore the suit other than for protection from cutting himself.

But now he wondered.

Accident?

What else could it have been?

But looking at his hands, another possibility entered his mind.

Torture.

But who?

When?

How?

Questions passed in front of his eyes and through his mind at lightning speed giving him a slight headache.

He never thought he existed before his father "made" him.

What if there was a life before?

The possibilities.

A voice called to him from the shadows.

Ze.

She called on him to lie down and rest his eyes, commanding silence.

"You wish to know your past I see," said the spirit.

Edward let himself lean against the door of sleep and fall as lightly as a feather through the darkness once again free of his bonds onto the same bed as before.

It was cold, more like snow, without Sage there with him.

He sighed looking at the starry night above.

How long had it been since he had been able to see the true night sky?

He missed his far away companions which had guided him in the dark as he gardened in the past.

A weight on the bed next to him distracted him.

Ze was wearing a simple robe like that of a woman in Greece, her long black hair tied into an elegant knot at the base of her head.

She was smiling nostalgically towards him, biting her lip slightly.

" let's take a walk," said the spirit helping the man up on his feet.

Edward couldn't help but notice the immediate freedom he felt at he stumbled a few steps toward the forest.

The spirit, almost as tall as he was, walked alongside him daintily; ready to help him walk if needed.

The feeling of the slightly damp grass whispering over his feet and ankles relaxed him.

And the slight breeze felt amazing.

But there was a tension in the air and the man could feel that it would be the beginning of sadness, perhaps through the garden of childhood, or the maze of another life.

"I suppose you want to know what happened to you."

After a few minutes of the forest looming closer Edward finally forced a response forth.

"My past is a fog that is impossible to navigate within. All I can see is the memory closest to me, my father."

"But there is so much more if you would only venture in it; so many things kept hidden. But do you have the courage to face them?"

Edward let himself wear a small morbid smile as he looked at the bandages covering his chest and arms, his mutilated legs that still wept blood.

"Have I not been courageous?"

More than needed.

"Yes, you have been brave, just like your father was. He would be proud."

"You knew him?"

Ze looked at the treetops sadly in remembrance.

"He was the best husband a woman could ask for."

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Thanks to simplekitten for reviewing and updating her story.….You rock, that was an amazing chapter.

Also to Blackwing.Rose who I can't believe still reviews as much as she does. Everyone should look at her stories and review them, or at least send lots of love her way.lol.

NOTE-If you go to my homepage you will find A comic that I am starting that goes along with this story….

And alsooooooooo….ME Dressing up as EDWARD(scissorhands of course.lol)

I think I didn't do a bad job either.

I will try to update soon. I am back to schoolugh but I will try not to keep you guys In suspense for to long.


	23. Past part 2

"Mother? I remember nothing of a mother."

Ze bowed her head.

"I suppose I wasn't much of a mother, I couldn't protect you."

"They?"

Ze slowed turning for a moment looking over her son.

She wished she could leave him in the naïve unknowing of his past.

He had endured so much.

This would just be another burden.

"The matter of past is sometimes left in the shadows. There are reasons for forgetting."

"Please. I need to know."

A deep breath of the forest air.

"Your father was an inventor as you know. A great inventor with jealous colleagues who would do horrid things to stop his work."

"What things?" asked the man, starting to become insanely curious.

"It started with threatening letters, graffiti; the usual. We left town for the mansion. Your father was very protective of us, and would even hide like a dog for us."

A moment of silence.

"For a while the attacks stopped, your father stopped working…we thought they had given up, but…" the woman trailed off, a single tear shining on her cheek.

"This is painful for you," spoke Edward simply.

"You wish to know," said the woman almost spitefully, hating having to drudge up such memories.

"You were Twenty years old I believe, and we were getting groceries in town when we were attacked."

Edward suddenly saw a flash before his eyes.

Men opening the back of a black truck, guns on hand.

He had told his mother to run, but she wouldn't budge from his side.

"We were then led to a lab, and then to a cell. A month I believe."

"I protected you," said the man remembering the scratches on the wall of the impossibly white room, the two beds with simple white cotton sheets.

The mother smiled sadly.

"Your father gave in to their demands, his inventions…but they only let me go…I never saw you again, not after that night."

"You died that night…"

He could hear the gunshot in his mind, the sound of her calling his name, as she died in his arms.

Ze was on the ground sobbing, feeling so weak.

"They told me horrible things… I was so worried about you and Vincent."

"My legs?"

"Your hands….I didn't want to tell you. Not yet."

"I need to know."

"I visited Vincent and told him everything"

"He saved me"

"yes, he saved your life that night, but at what price?"

Pity.

Pity for what had become of her beautiful son.

Pity for the monster she could see within him.

Edward's body shook, collapsing onto his knees.

He remembered.

Screams flew into the night, the wolf's lonely cry of pain to the moon who gave no comfort.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I know this is a short chapter, my shortest actually.

Thanks to Blackwing.Rose for reviewing as always.hugs

I hope no one minds me giving Edward a full blown past.

I will try to update soon.


	24. Past part 3

Past, part 3

The scientists leered at the young man strapped down to the metal table ruthlessly, as he pleaded helplessly.

Someone had numbed him mercifully, but it was of no importance.

He would become a monster.

The procedure was starting.

His hands would be the first to go.

He would never follow in his father's footsteps.

The young man's screams as he watched in horror were quite entertaining.

Some of the other people in the room were sardonically laughing, other's disgusted, and some pitiful; the ones who numbed him.

The scissorhands were placed on a table besides the boy.

They had been found at the mansion, after the raid, and it only seemed fitting that the inventor's son become one of their experiments.

The boy tried to pass out as the scissorhands were starting to be attached to him.

Someone hit him.

He would watch the entire procedure.

As we connected his nerves to his new "hands" we could hear the groans of those who sought death, but could not find it.

If he were smart he would remember and perhaps his father would be able to give him back his "normal" hands.

Who knows?

After the deadly weapons were finally installed, the boy was dragged to one of questioning rooms and tortured some more.

His legs were mutilated giving him even more the appearance of a monster.

Before we could get our hands on the rest if his body ,a strange wind attacked us.

The dead mother, most likely.

One of the female doctors had slapped me, and screeched pushing me to the ground before helping the monster back to his cell.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wrapped in his blanket of nightmares, Edward felt himself being cradled in his mother's arms, sobbing, chocking.

"I was turned into this…for vengeance."

Ze spoke no more, just holding him.

How would his heart endure?

"You wanted to know," she whispered.

"Why couldn't you just let go, and live in ignorance," mumered the woman as her son returned to the world of the living.

He was in Sage's hands now and only she could save him.

Ze's purpose was fulfilled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The young woman had heard her love's screams and the doctors' evil words.

She had to see him.

Carefully the woman unlocked the door and slipped into her husband-to-be's room.

The keys were laid carelessly on the bedside table, mocking her.

Though angered, she picked them up silently and moved towards the door to the ballroom.

She didn't see Aaron's hidden figure in the shadows, waiting, watching.

Nervously she reached her hand inside her pocket, pulling out his necklace.

She had forgotten it up until now.

Holding the metal heart in her hand helped her calm down.

Holding her breath she crept out the door and through the pitch black ballroom.

Finally she reached the hallway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron snuck out of the room after being sure sage was out of the room.

He swiftly woke up his leader and then made his way to get one of his friends, mike to help with this girl, just in case.

Jim meanwhile went to wake up the rest of the gang and then get ready himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sage found herself in a corridor, one she could barely recognize in the darkness.

Twisted pillars filled the hallway, glass shaking from the storm.

It strangely reminded her if the forest from her dream, the twisted surreal woods.

She moved cautiously, as if expecting an attack, gripping her love's necklace.

Eager footsteps approached.

Daring to turn around Sage saw the crimson eyes in the torch light leering at her, telling her their would be no escape.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Thanks for reviewing-

-ScissorhandedAngel(good to hear from you)

-Blackwing.rose(hugs…I always thought he needed a mother as well…thanks for the insightful comments as always.)

-xXRemXx(glad to know your still readinggrin…I will keep trying to update on a regular basis)

-simplekitten(hope you found my homepage. and I hope you work through your writer's block)

NOTE-If you didn't read about it before, I am doing a comic based off this story…it's on my homepage(link on my profile page here)….I have 1 pages already…please take a look at it…


	25. The Celebration part 1

Daring to turn around Sage saw the crimson eyes in the torch light leering at her, telling her that there would be no escape.

…………………………………………………………………………………

A scream surfaced in her throat and released as she turned to run again.

Just as it had been in her dream.

The hallway disappeared into darkness except for the menacing light of the torch behind her chasing her so cruelly.

The man with the crimson eyes was laughing sardonically coming closer and closer.

The thought of how ludicrous all of this was came to mind.

She could fight back instead of letting this become some stigma to fester in the pits of her mind.

Soon marble steps appeared going upwards, skyward; and the woman remembered that they had led to the hallway to where her love was being kept.

As she just placed her foot on the first step a hand gripped her shoulder tightly and quickly pulling her down, crashing onto the hard floor.

Picking up her dignity and courage the woman struggled away from her attacker as she got up and made her way up to the middle of the staircase before another pair of hands grabbed her dress this time, causing it to tear, pulling her down once again, away from her love.

"EDWARD!" she screamed, her voice at its acme, yet doleful in tone. She prayed he had heard her and at least been warned.

But she would not be able to say anything else as a hand pressed over her mouth tightly and her hands very being bound.

Aaron looked up the stairs as the man with the torch held her tight.

"Warning him will not save him," spoke the supposed man softly before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway and Sage felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as Edward heard his name being called he could see the scene in his mind. Aaron and another gang member attacking Sage.

He pulled against his bonds reflexively, willing them to loosen, so he might save her but he felt his injuries show him no mercy to the pain, forcing him to give in.

Weak.

Soon heavy footsteps came near.

Excitement grew in hopeful desires; at least until the man saw who it was who had walked through his door.

"Good to see you again love."

Not again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost there, the ballroom from which light leaked into the hallway from the cracked door.

The man, whose name she finally remembered to be Mike, was cold and seemingly voiceless, but gentle.

As she found herself only yards from the door she heard the familiar sound of metal hitting metal, chains.

And then she could see a gang member slip from the door laden with chains in his arms.

As soon as he saw her he smiled wickedly and winked before scurrying off to where she had just come from.

There was no way those chains could be for Edward; he would barely be able to move, probably barely walk if given the chance.

"Yeah girly, the chains are for the freak," spoke Mike breaking his serene picture of silence and pulling her through the door.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

First of all I am soooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update….I was working on the comic for this story and got lazyself slap…but I finally got myself to work on this…

Thank you so much to-

-ScissorhandedAngel(yes, I love to torture him,lol, I really can't help myself.I really wanted to be original for hi past life and I am glad you liked it…I totally go for the movie feel, I think it keeps readers more entertained …and don't worry about Aaron; he'll get what he deserves.)

-Simplekitten(thanks for writing me back, I'll write back to that when I find myself not ubber busy…about Ze, she will no longer appear in this story, but if I make a sequel I will definitely put her in…and as for cliffies…lol…I can't help myself.)

I will try to have the next part written in a day or two, since Saturday is coming up…


	26. The Celebration part 2

Chap22.2

In the beguiling room lit by torches and the chandelier the woman could see the crowd of men talking casually. Then she saw the raised platform made from several wooden tables covered by Gray velvet.

Two elegant chairs graced the platform and one of them sat a relaxed Jim looking with empty eyes to the crowd.

But the crowd became silent after seeing the woman forcing the leader to turn and see the only woman for his vision.

"Bring her here," he called jocosely, getting up ready to receive the woman.

Sage felt her hands being unbound before being led somewhat harshly to her supposed love and then pulled up to the raised stage.

Once safely on it, Jim pulled her close before speaking to his lackeys.

"Tonight we celebrate my and Sage's wedding."

Cheering erupted from the crowd, as their leader pulled his wife-to-be into a bruising kiss.

But she thought nothing of the current moment but moments past and harshly spoken words.

What had the sadist meant by saying she would not be able to save him?

And the chains?

Pulling away, the woman moved to take leave of his presence when a song started to play.

She spotted a boom box attached to speakers in the corner playing a soft song.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen. Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise. "

The man followed her off the stage taking hold of her hand as the crowd parted in a circle.

"I'm by your side. Oh it's what you do to me. Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good. We'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good," the song continued.

Sage found herself dancing with the man, pulled close to him being spun ever so slowly, his hand on her back.

"Why are you bringing him here?" asked the woman softly.

She didn't look at his expression but instead leaned her head against his chest in a calming motion.

"Relax baby, Aaron won't bother you."

"I'm talking about Edward."

The man stiffened as the music continued on.

"Hey there Delilah I got so much left to say to you, if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away I'd write it all. Oh it's what you do to me. A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars, I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Our friends would all make fun of us but we'll just laugh along because we know none of them ever felt this way."

Jim seemed to be at a loss, contemplating, and mumbled that she shouldn't be worrying about the freak and that she should be celebrating their upcoming marriage.

The music didn't fit but they continued the false dance in the false relationship in the wrong atmosphere, with the wrong people.

Everything was wrong, but set in stone, and it would continue just as the music kept going.

"Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me. Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same and you're to blame. Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me…… Oh it's what you do to me.….what you do to me."

Jim finally pulled his thoughts together as the chords took a turn for home and said

"I just wanted the beast to watch, nothing more."

Another lie, but how could she know?

How could she let herself be pulled from such a peaceful moment to think of reality?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron was sitting on the bed again, this time silent, as is in a tome mourning some death.

His hand held Edward's, inspecting it, touching the metal curiously.

And once again Edward was turned away, eyes shut tight, not daring to move.

The numerous wounds reeked of pain and blood, though well hidden by stained gauze, as the sadist started to mumble some unknown poem to him, repeating the tradition that Edward thought he would never be part of again.

"I wish to write on air…most of all I wish to wish to write on your skin with the tip of my finger"

The placed the scissorhand down and moved to a bandaged leg.

Had the doctors come in somehow and done that?

He would have to confront them about that later.

Edward allowed himself to look at the questioning look on the other man's face.

Ze had most likely fixed him up again, but he wouldn't tell Aaron that.

After only a few moments of questioning silence the sadist gave up and started tracing patterns on Edward's legs speaking once more.

"Printing one capital at a time"

The man's hands moved the Edward's stomach over the letters he had carved there so elegantly.

"I want you to guess the message , to feel the shape of every letter being traced upon your body; to read with your eyes shut tight.

Finally the hand moved up his chest and then to his discolored jaw and finally to his inflamed cheek which he stroked gently finishing.

"And then I would feel myself begin to fly"

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Poem is taken from-

Song-" hey there Delilah" by plain white tease

Thanks for reviewing-

-Blackwing.rose(


	27. The Celebration part 3

Chap22.3

Finally the hand moved up his chest and then to his discolored jaw and finally to his inflamed cheek which he stroked gently finishing.

"And then I would feel myself begin to fly"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aaron moved away slightly as the approach of another person came towards them, the sound of chains as well.

"Time to go, "said the man taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the chains binding Edward.

A guy Edward had never seen before handed the menacing metal to Aaron and left, pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

The man closed the door and moved his eyes to his love.

"Can you stand?"

The footsteps were fading into the distance as Edward shook his head fearfully, confused at the situation.

Slinging the chains over his shoulder, listening to the sound of the storm, the man moved towards the bed saying,

"I won't bind you yet…at least until we get close"

To where?

Why?

Then Aaron grabbed Edward under his arm, pulling him up and then helped him to stand, forcing the nervous wreck of a man to lean on him who grimacing at the newly-obtained wounds and the reawaking of old ones.

Not long after the odd pair were working their way down the hall towards an unknown destination to Edward who could barely focus, feeling dizzy and seeing spots.

Aaron seemed to noticed but kept forcing him to walk, and gradually let the other man regain his surroundings.

Finally, the dizziness gone Edward timidly let himself ask what was going on and what was going to happen to him.

At this point Aaron had started shuddering and moved himself and his love next to a wall sitting down, the storm echoing in through some window nearby and the sound of the crowd as well.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm such an idiot, my love; twisted by that…that man to hurt you. I let fear claim me and then let that part of me take over."

He shook his head gripping his hair.

"I am so sorry, I will hurt you no longer. But I am afraid I cannot save you."

Edward pulled his knees to his chest shaking.

Was this world going mad?

He had to be faking it, even with that sincere look on his face.

No.

He would not let foolish hopes ruin him again.

He would not believe.

This man had tortured him, hurt him...loved him.

He had been the only one to call him by name and always said how much he loved Edward.

Had he done all that only for fear of Jim?

No way.

He looked like he had been enjoying himself.

But, what part of him?

Was he a different person in this moment?

Would that part come back?

Questions stayed lodged in his throat.

"I know you won't forgive me, and I don't ask you too, but I thought you should have the right to know…Aaron really is a sadistic bastard ,I know…my name is Danny."

Edward had heard of this disorder.

What was it called again.

Multiple personality disorder, he remembered.

"I forgive you," he said softly feeling sympathetic for the man trapped by himself next to him.

"You love me?" asked Edward softly

"Yes, but you love Sage…and I am corrupt. If I go to hurt you again without an order from Jim ,please kill me. I have very little control and Aaron always overpowers me so I won't be able to stop."

Kill?

No.

Never again.

"Promise me."

Edward shook his head, still processing the information, ignoring the physical pain as best as he could.

"Please, I'm better off dead then hurting you or anyone else. If you will not, I will while I still have some control and you will be hurt…please?"

Tears as Danny pulled Edward in close and kissed him shaking himself.

Kill again.

He couldn't.

"Please."

But he would kill himself anyway?

And Edward would be able to stop his suffering.

"Only if he takes over again."

"Thank you."

A breath of relief into the cold hallway.

Edward felt a kiss press into his neck as the man whispered that the chains would have to be placed on him according to Jim's orders.

Edward agreed and felt the freezing metal being placed ever so carefully onto his wrists, ankles, waist and then finally his neck.

"I'm sorry," whispered Danny helping Edward up again and start walking toward s his inveterate fate.

"What's going to happen?"

"It's a celebration of their wedding…Jim wants to be be hurt again. And I will have to show no more kindness, and because of what will happen, I will lose control and Aaron will take over again."

A deep breath.

This whole situation was just so fucked up.

"Let's get this over with," Said Danny bravely attempting to smile as he and Edward made their way towards the celebration.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

I am so sorry about taking so long to update!!!!

School is evil and this chapter took a lot of thought and willpower to put together.(My technique is weird. I sort of make myself the characters as I write. Yes, this does mean I have a sadisitic little bastard inside me somewhere or Aaron wouldn't have happened.lol)

Thanks for reviewing-

-xXRemXx(hugs you rock so much. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing.Thanks pointing out the errors!)

-Wolfy the Ironic Ninga(Nice to meet you.Thanks for reading!!!I totally didn't see that anynomus reviews thingsmacks head I really appreciate it, I hope you make that crossover you were talking about in your profile! Hope to impress you with how fast I whipped up this chappie after you reviewed.lol)

-Simplekitten(torture Jim you saystrokes chin maybe, maybe not…about the song…I figured it was the perfect contradiction to the whole atmosphere of the story…glad to know you like the creepy intriguing story.lol)

NOTE-LINKS TO ALL MY ART ON MY PROFILE!!!!

Like my comic for this and all the hot fan art for it too(I am a good artist I promise!)


	28. Strengh and Power part 1

Chap.23- part 1

The dance had ended and the woman found herself sitting on the chair set up by her husband with him staring absent-mindedly at the crowd, waiting.

The air was sordid with anticipation.

Why would they be waiting for her love if he was just watching?

Did Jim intend him to be the main attraction?

What else could they be waiting for?

Sage scoffed.

More of Jim's lies.

She could barely hear the storm in here, as it was blanketed but not forgotten.

Her bigoted husband-to-be quickly stood, hearing something Sage had not while she had risen herself into the dome of her thoughts, and proceeded to move towards the door, leaving the woman to watch helplessly from the platform.

Her hand gripped the necklace ,she had been holding even tighter, as she shook.

She could hear the sound of the chains easily and bit her lip to force herself from yelling as she moved off the platform and through the curious crowd.

Peering through the crowd of men she first caught sight of Aaron who looked sullen, as if he was a completely different person, and Jim who was taking a loose chain from him, smiling brightly, making the woman feel sick.

He quickly called over two more of his "men" who then helped him drag a mass of red, white, and black towards the center of the room, from what Sage could see.

Soon the crowd parted into a circle and the woman couldn't penetrate it and was forced back to the platform so she could see.

Then forced to see the chains adorning her love, around him, connecting him to the rings on the floor.

His bandages had been torn off and his injuries were shown to everyone there.

He could barely stand, his eyelids shut tight as if to block out the pain and humiliation.

"EDWARD!" she called reaching out a hand, his necklace dangling from it, like a tear.

His eyes shot open, tears filling them, his body shaking.

His head soon became bowed, not daring to look at her, or the empty comfort she tried to offer with her presence.

"Please?" she begged quietly seeing Jim emerge from the crowd a whip in hand.

"YOU PROMISED HE WOULDN'T GET HURT!" she screamed falling to her knees.

All eyes turned to the fallen queen of their master and felt sympathy.

The fallen goddess let herself stand and shakily gathered strength that could possibly protect her and her love.

She felt herself push through the crowd until she reached the outer edges of the circle, staring at her captor.

"You promised."

Her breathing became heavy as she ran over to Edward and threw herself over him holding on for dear life, feeling a mental impenetrable shield form around them.

"I won't let them hurt you," she said as she took the necklace and placed it around his neck as she started to hyperventilate.

The world dimmed.

Her mind cried for her to stay awake but everything faded.

He wouldn't be able to maintain the protective shield she put up.

And she would lay helpless in the world of sleep, passed out.

Why was fate so cruel to him?

Why couldn't she take it on herself?

There was no god in this world.

But yet again, she had given up on that idea long ago.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Wolfy the ironic ninja-(I hope your impressed with the speed of this chapter as well.It is the climax of the story and I am really worries about messing it up, so I thought it would take me like a week to write...I am amazed I wrote it this quick.lol…take your time on the crossover, TAKS must be hard….that's Texas right? I take the New York regents. Thanks for the compliments!)

Blackwing.Rose-(I was laughing my ass of when I read about that guy Aaron from your job.Seriously, I was cracking up for like 10 minutes and my mom came in and gave me a strange look.lol…I am glad your less scared of him…did I ever mention that I am huge fan of love triangles…and main characters with bad luck.lol….Thank you so much for the compliments on my art. It means so much to me….I would love to see that pic you drew of Edward! I hopw I updated fast enough for you!)

Simplekitten-I solemnly swear to not change my style…definitely a love triangle with even more surprises to come.lol…. you're a fan of vampre knight too.HUG I am huge fan of that, but I only have previews from "shojo beat"…but you are so right…hope you like this chapter so far…I will try to update soon)

NOTE- just to let everyone know, this story is almost over, less then 5 chapter, maybe even 3…just to let you know.


	29. Strengh and Power part 2

Chap 23. Part 2

Reality soon came back into focus as Sage woke in Jim's arms.

Disgusted she quickly pushed herself away from him, seeing spots, hearing cheering from the crowd and the sounds of muffled cries; the room malodorous, stinking of corruption and pain, and even even from where she was she could smell the faint scent of blood.

Part of her told her not to look to where Edward was, not wanting to accept the cruelty these "men" , these animals possessed.

She looked to the dogmatic man above her; she felt the urge to kill them, though she knew there would never be such an option open to her.

She wished to break every bone in his body and then leave as he watched helplessly.

Only in the happiest of dreams could she wish it.

The crack of the whip echoed throughout the room.

Once again she found herself rising, thinking herself Esmeralda to her Quasimodo, Sage calmly walked off the platform again, radiating the power of the a goddess.

The crowd parted as if they were the red seas as an unknown wind picked up around her caressing her revealed skin and hair, lifting her.

"What kind of beasts are you for you are certainly not human!" she started, looking only at the men below her, still not daring to look at Edward.

Only silence permeated through the room.

"You are foolish beasts led by a monster hidden behind a mask of greatness! Can you not see the evil you worship! Pitiful fools led into the darkness and lost there, will you not try to find the path of light!"

The goddess paused letting her anger build.

"PITIFUL FOOLS! Do you think you will be granted mercy in the afterlife, I think not! What has the man you dare to hurt ever done to you; AND YES HE IS A MAN, MORE THEN ANY OF YOU CAN EVER CLAIM TO BE!"

She scoffed continuing, the men before her cowering but entranced by her.

"If he were to die, he would go into the afterlife, as the greatest martyr, and be greeted by a chorus of angels; JUST FOR WHAT HE HAS BEEN FORCED TO ENDURE!"

The storm raged outside and could easily be heard by all those in the room as Sage was lowered to the ground.

In the silence of men she walked towards her love who was now a mass of red, black and, blue, collapsed and shaking in pain.

She touched the chains that connected him to the ground and they melted at her touch.

As she sat down next to her love she looked up at the man she tried to allow herself to love, the man she loathed more than anything.

"All he has ever done is love me"

Edward didn't move, looking at Sage as she supported him, protected him so fiercely, and he couldn't believe that he was worthy of such protection.

Kim would have never done such a thing; never been so brave, never been so loving…

"Have your misinterpretations, But Don't You Dare think yourself above the laws of this world which only ask you be a good person. Sure we're all fucked up in this world and not perfect by any means, but at least we don't let the evil within ourselves Consume us without a fight...what you have done will condemn you forever, Jim," her voice had grown quiet.

"I hate you. I will never love you."

Jim fell to his knees.

"If that MACHINE, that MONSTER, that FREAK, hadn't been created you would love me"

"Blame only yourself, Jim, it's your soul that's disfigured, not this situation. That and that alone is the reason I cannot love you. Not to mention of course what you have done."

Silence took over except for the sound of Sage beginning to sob as she helped her friend, her love stand, holding him tight.

Jim stood too and spoke.

"This changes nothing. Love means nothing. You will marry me…but I will give you your beast to hold in his cage."

Jim walked off the platform and towards the woman, screaming to his gang to leave them.

Soon the room cleared except for Jim, Sage and Edward, Chris and Brad and finally Aaron.

Sage quivered pulling Edward towards the door but Aaron stood in the way, back to his sadistic self, the glimmer of kindness hidden to Edward now.

Roughly he pushed Sage away from her love and held Edward, kissing him, before dropping him to the ground.

Jim kicked his wife-to-be before walking over to Aaron and handing him the whip as the doctors quickly came over to help Sage.

The whip cracked and Edward, now ungagged, screamed in pain, calling for the protection of his love.

Again and Again Aaron hit him, laughing until Edward became silent.

Handing the blood ridden object back to Jim, he sat down beside Edward.

"I love you"

Edward remembered his promise.

A blood-stained scissorhands moved though the air quickly, moving itself into Aaron's heart.

As it was pulled out all Edward heard was "thank you" as his torturer, and a man who only wished to love him died.


	30. The Freak Show part 1

Chap. 24- epilogue

The story could have ended here.

Aaron was dead and we know Sage would have to marry Jim; and Edward would never be set free. We also know that Sage would be able to stay with her true love, leaving a bittersweet ending.

But this isn't good enough for you, is it?

What did happen exactly after that night?

Aaron….Danny was buried on the grounds of the mansion, and the gang was dismissed, being told never to reveal what occurred there.

Only the doctors stayed with Jim, Sage, and Edward as they made their way to a circus that was in a nearby town.

The freak show was their destination.

Who would have thought that such things existed in this time; but in the shadows of society and the world lived dark places like this.

This is a promise Jim would keep; sending the monster to the freak show.

The only thing was that Sage would not be able to live without him. So in turn he and Sage would have to follow.

As for the doctors…who knows why Jim asked them stay?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

All that mattered to Edward at the moment was the safety of his love who held him tight, even as she slept, emotionally exhausted, as they sat in the back of Jim's car, a trench coat covering him, and the chains which Jim saw as a necessity for him to wear.

After what seemed like hours later, the group arrived in the once cleared field, the encampment still recovering from the storm a few days before.

Tents of all sizes littered the area and some trailers were visible as well.

Jim had been here before, Sage noticed as he walked quickly to his destination, passing by the edges of the place where he planned for the freak to reside.

Tents with large signs by them such as: "The fat lady," "The devil's child," "The elephant man," and "The tattooed woman" being only a few.

Soon they came to a larger tent which a plaque on it which stated "Manager. Mr. Barthus"

Chris and Brad were ordered to stay with the couple as Jim walked into the tent.

A loud joyous greeting could be heard inside and then hushed whispering.

When Jim came out he wasn't alone, a short plump man in his late 30's with a kind face came out with two tall bodyguards.

Mr. Barthus immediately made his way over the couple and after asking Sage to politely move away took off the trench coat and started inspecting the nervous man.

The smile on the man's face grew as he finished.

Nodding to Jim and then to his bodyguards, he went back inside the tent with Jim as the bodyguards calmly took the trench coat that Mr. Barthus handed to one of them on his way in, and placed it over Edward's shoulders.

As the couple and the doctors were about to go, Jim called them inside the tent, leaving Sage and Edward to follow the men.

As they walked Sage got the bodyguards to talk and learned their names to be Don and Conner.

Both seemed nice enough, as they led the couple back towards the Freak show.

"This place isn't so bad, everyone who performs here is really nice. Even ones like you," said Don speaking to the man as if to ease his nerves.

"What do you mean?" asked Sage.

"Not all the 'freaks' who perform here choose to be here," continued Conner.

"Like Eric,' the Devil's child.' His mother sold him to us and left him here, but he is friends with everyone," pointed on Don as they passed by the tent turning into a row of tents.

In the middle on the row was a tent without a sign.

The men opened the flap and led the couple inside.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Okay everybody this is PART 1 of the last chapter… since I am planning to end the story soon I was wondering if anybody would want to co-write a sequel…and I would love a beta or two to go over the story and help me edit it…

Hey, Simplekitten when you do want to write that "beat the crap out of Jim" story?

Wolfy the ironic ninja-(Thanks you so much! I was so worried I was going to mess up that chapter. Glad you liked it)

Slave2Karma-(Thanks for reading my story…glad you like it. I still think yours tops mine in originality. I'm glad you noticed that about Edward's dark side. I always thought people made him out to be too innocent…as for Jim, he sort of is the person that moved the story along, so I couldn't possibly get rid of him, though with Edward and Sage in the Freak show, and less under his influence I could kill him.lol…Thank you again!)

Simplekitten-(hands tissue Glad you liked chap. 28 and 29! I thought you all would like Sage showing off some girl power…no offense taken about popping out chapters like a fax machine.lol…I just never thought of what I do to be compared to that. How? I'm still in high school and have time on my hands…well, also I write my outline and then force myself to sit and write a part of a chapter. I couldn't do that with a full chapter. It only takes me a half-an-hour to write a part, sometimes less…)


	31. The Freak Show part 2 END

Part 2-epilouge

In the middle on the row was a tent without a sign.

The men opened the flap and led the couple inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

It took only moments for the curious eyes to adjust to the darkness.

What was seen made Edward feel faint.

A large cage stood in the middle of the tent.

His breathing grew heavy as he felt himself back out of the tent.

He turned, looking at the sky, when Sage came out and laid her head on his back, calming him.

Don and Conner came out, looking slightly worried.

"You'll only perform there. Come on, We'll show you your quarters."

They went around the tent to a trailer in the back. Trailers surrounded them on both sides, other "performers" residing within them.

The group moved inside, Sage noticing the lock being only on the outside, and saw a simple room.

Two beds adorned it, along with a dresser which could be expanded to a small table, and a small window which looked out into the forest.

There was also a door which looked like it led to a washroom in the back.

Don motioned to one of the beds as he sat down. The couple sat down; Conner stood by the dresser.

"Just to let you know, since you're the newest addition here, you'll be getting lots of attention. But you'll be paid more."

"Payment?" asked Sage.

"Yeah, payment at the end of every month; Miss, you'll be handling since your being made his guardian," said Don.

Conner added to his statement.

"Jim will be in charge of you, your caretaker…And miss, if you want to, you could be part of his act if your fiancé will allow it."

Sage seemed a little taken aback as did Edward.

Part of his act?

What could that possibly entail?

She didn't ask.

After the conversation the group moved back to the managers tent to find that a final contract had been drawn up and all Sage had to do was sign it.

It stated that Edward would be part of the show for 5 years, being the property of Jim and Mr. Barthus. Sage would be his guardian and Jim his caretaker. And if Edward tried to leave there would be dire consequences for him.

Jim had moved behind the woman and whispered

"If you don't sign, you'll never see your precious freak again; unless of course you want to see him 'perform', which just to let you know, I will be in charge of setting up."

Asshole.

Sage quickly signed, her fist clenching.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

A week later, Jim had everything set up for his and Sage's wedding.

It was a beautiful day, only a slight breeze blowing through the lavender field, where the event was set up.

By the small archway a priest stood, bible in hand, along with Jim who twisted Sage's wedding ring in his hand and off to the side stood a violinist.

In the few chairs set up were doctors, Don and Conner, and Mr. Barthus.

Nearby was a cage in which stood the scissorhanded man, who leaned standing against the edge of the cage.

Everything was just as Jim wanted; especially once Sage was in view.

She wore a simple elegant white and lavender dress which hung off her gracefully, floating about her as she walked towards him, the violinist playing "Canon in D."

Her hair was pinned back beautifully as her sheer light purple veil failed to cover her sullen features.

The ceremony went beautifully, of course with Jim reminding Sage that if she didn't say yes, she would never see Edward again.

As the two said their "I do's" Edward let himself collapse silently starting to cry.

Sage was crying too as she kissed her husband.

Jim let himself believe she did so out of love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two nights later Sage got to spend the night with Edward.

Moonlight filtered in on the couple as they shared a bed talking quietly to one another.

It was a peaceful time for them as Sage could hold Edward, without the interference of chains.

Edward would start "performing" in a week.

Sage would have to sleep with Jim eventually now it being her supposed obligation, for Jim being so kind.

But she could visit her true love whenever she wished and got to spend most of her days with him.

They had already made friends with all the other "performers" who helped Edward into his transition into their lifestyle.

Sage sighed running her hand over Edward's scarred face as he now slept.

He looked happy now, and that was all that mattered.

Holding him even tighter she kissed his neck before letting her eyes close and then fall asleep.

Perhaps one could call this a bittersweet ending.


	32. Authors Note IMPORTANT

Authors Note-

I have finished this story her because it felt right.

It is a chapter in Edward and Sage's life that is over.

The freak show is another chapter.

I am indeed writing a sequel. In the past few days ; I have already put up 2 mini-stories/one-shots/ drabbles(whatever you wish to call them)

I will not write an organized sequel.

Jim planned out everything in the mansion so therefore it made sense to write an organized story.

But the freak show life is more spontaneous and therefore I shall write it as scenes come to me.

They will not be in order all the time I guess but after I write enough I will probably group them together.

But before I do any of that, I need to write the scenes.

I would love to involve all my readers in this process!!!!!

If you want me to write a particular scene I shall write it.

I already got one from Slave2Karma and will be writing it soon.

I am now purely writing for you guys.

So though I will be writing scenes on my own, I will take any ideas or just a scene you want me to write and do it.

Please do take a look at "The run through" and "the performance"

They are the beginnings of this sequel I am writing and I love for you to stick with me for it.

I also want to say THANKS to everyone that read this story, especially my reviewersBIG HUG

I love you guys.

Thanks for supporting my twisted mind and story!!!!!


End file.
